L'Enfant Des Temps Obscurs - V2-
by Lenia41
Summary: Ou l'histoire d'un jeune survivant de la prise meurtrière de la Citadelle au début des années noires. Alan, humble orphelin à jamais marqué par la tragédie, va voir son destin se mêler à celui du Héros du Temps, et commencer une pénible épopée... La légende de l'Épée et du Bouclier. Héros du Temps et Gardien du Temps, dont les quêtes diffèrent mais se complètent. Même combat. -OC-
1. Chapter I - Arc I : Epoque rayonnante

_! Avant propos !_

_Bonjour à tous ! La première version que j'avais de ce texte m'a parut vraiment trop datée correspondant au style, et une horreur - pour moi - à corriger avant de la poster. Donc j'ai finalement mis la main sur la version deux de ce texte. J'avais repris certains chapitres, en particulier au début et à la fin, et voyant que j'en étais encore au début de la version 1, j'ai supprimé cette dernière pour prendre la version 2. Il y a un écart de trois ans entre les deux textes, un impact sur le style donc et quelques changements dans l'intrigue._

_Alan est mon OC mais ne comptant pas tomber dans l'erreur - essayer du moins - commune aux OC, j'ai toujours tenu à ce que sa présence n'occulte pas l'importance de Link, ni n'entrave aux faits de ce dernier. Les deux quêtes sont proches, mais précisément deux, en parallèle, parfois se croisant, avec ce que m'offrait comme possibilités non exploitées le jeu dont je m'inspire._

_Le jeu de référence est bien entendu "Ocarina Of Time", et ses personnages, pas plus que le jeu, ne m'appartiennent. Seuls les OCs tels que Alan, Kyle, Anar, Shana, Keran, Gary, Cynthia and cie m'appartiennent. L'OC de Kor'Ael est un hommage à un grand rpiste, si ce dernier y voit le moindre inconvénient, il pourra me contacter ou me faire signe._

_Ceci précisé, place à la lecture et à l'aventure ! Toute critique, positive comme négative, est la bienvenue, tant qu'elle reste constructive ! _

* * *

** Le chant et les joies d'un été, l'air d'une promesse à travers le temps... L'amertume du déshonneur, les prémices de l'Apocalypse**

Il était une époque où notre contrée ne manquait de rien. Depuis sa fondation par nos bienfaitrices déesses Nayru, reine de sagesse, la raison incarnée, Dihn, puissante souveraine l'épée du sacré, et la douce Farore, Farore la brave, Farore la courageuse gardienne de nos terres. Elles créèrent la terre, l'eau, la vie, l'air et la justice en ce monde avant de se retirer en ne laissant qu'un joyau derrière elles, la Sainte Triforce, conservée en un lieu secret pour la garder de bien vilaines mains. Ainsi naquirent les peuples des Kokiris, les enfants des bois, les Zoras, seigneurs de l'eau, les Gorons, les fiers guerriers des montagnes, les Gerudos, les maitres du désert furieux, et nous, les Hyliens, désignés comme le peuple le plus chéri des déesses. En ces temps bénis et de nombreux siècles durant, la paix fut assurée par des relations paisibles entre de justes souverains unis et repoussant sans mal le moindre bandit qu'il soit. Les terres étaient alors fertiles, les commerces foisonnants et la bonne humeur avait sa place toute assurée. Mais une ombre menaçait déjà à l'horizon tel un orage en approche qui dévorerait lentement le bleu d'un ciel pur d'été, grondant dans les terres perdues du désert Gerudo.

La Citadelle était alors étincelante de prestige et de beauté, guidée par un juste roi d'Hyrule, le digne père de la célèbre et sage Princesse Zelda, et grouillait de vie et de joie. Les troubadours chantaient leur mauvais vers dans les rues, les musiciens se donnaient à cœur joie pour entretenir l'atmosphère de liesse constante alors que des couples dansaient à l'ombre des pins sans la moindre trêve. C'est dans une de ces familles réjouies que je cède ma parole de récit, alors qu'une jeune femme comblée Katerina attend son premier enfant, choyée par son époux, un jeune capitaine de la garde de la citadelle, fier et digne, brave et fort comme un lion : Keran, descendant d'une longue lignée de soldats de la garde personnelle de la famille royale et pressenti à la même destinée. C'est de cette heureuse et digne union que naquit l'héritier mâle de la famille, Alan, une naissance qui continua à réjouir le très jeune foyer né d'une passion sincère et réciproque et non de mariage arrangé entre familles.

Les années s'écoulèrent ainsi que poussière dans le vent et le nourrisson devint un jeune enfant extraverti, instruit dès son plus jeune âge à la lecture et à l'entretien des chevaux, accompagnant régulièrement son père. C'est ici que je laisse la parole à la Muse qui guide mes propos, bons seigneurs, c'était ainsi un doux matin d'Avril...

[...]

C'était un doux matin d'Avril alors qu'Alan comme de coutume accompagnait son père aux écuries, invité cette fois ci à partager un secret avec lui. Fasciné par les grandes personnes qui essayaient de les séparer, le petit bonhomme de neuf années pas haut comme trois pommes encore dans les jambes de son père, ses yeux bruns d'enfant regardaient les attirantes étales des rues aux mille et une couleurs chatoyantes ou au doux musc de nourriture étrangère à la citadelle. Mais il ne peut s'y attarder, son père semblait pressé cette fois-ci, et il fut obligé de courir pour le rattraper, ce qui fut bien épuisant honnêtement ! Son éternelle besace sur la hanche, il caracola comme un tout jeune poulain, trottinant joyeusement alors qu'il interrogeait inlassablement son paternel si gentil :

* * *

- Papa, pourquoi tu te presses tant ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me montrer ? Allez papa, tu as refusé de me donner le moindre indice depuis hier soir, ce n'est pas gentil du tout !

- Patience Alan, tu verras bien ! Il faut toujours savourer l'attente, mon garçon, elle est bien plus délicieuse encore que la surprise révélée !

* * *

Alan vit alors son père se faire saluer par deux gaillards en armures luisantes, ce qui l'étonna drôlement : son père était-il si craint que tout le monde le saluait ? Il n'y comprenait rien lui ... Pourtant ils faisaient la même chose à d'autres bonhommes plus vieux encore ! Pourquoi ? Ils étaient si contents que cela de se voir ? Mais son père connaissait tous les gardes de la cité alors ! C'est alors que le petit garçon remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient des écuries principales pour se diriger dans l'un des enclos de la garde de la citadelle, où se détendaient de fringants étalons, destriers et autres palefrois qui ne manquèrent pas d'enchanter le petit garçon quand son père s'accouda à l'enclos et désigna un jeune yearling d'un bai flamboyant, un destrier jeune de trois ans, aux yeux noirs pétillants d'une intelligence toute particulière :

* * *

- Fils, tu vois ce jeune étalon là-bas ? Peux-tu me dire à quel type il appartient ?

* * *

Alan plissa des yeux pour essayer de mieux voir tout en agrippant à la barrière de bois pour mieux observer l'équidé, avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante, ayant peur de se tromper et de décevoir son si cher père :

* * *

- Le marron ? Heu le bai pardon ... Il a l'air imposant et puissant, mais jeune encore ... Un palefrois serait bien plus mince et élégant, puisque tu m'as dis qu'ils servaient pour la parade, alors que les destriers sont faits pour le combat, n'est ce pas ? C'est un vrai destrier ? Pour de vrai ?

* * *

Il put observer ainsi le visage sévère et marqué de son père, au teint buriné par le soleil et les nombreuses excursions de surveillance depuis qu'il avait été nommé garde de la famille royale, un honneur qui avait ravi l'humble maisonnée, aux cheveux bruns pareils au sien coupés très courts, voire presque rasés à la coupe guerrière, et ses mêmes yeux bruns légèrement plus foncés que ceux de son fils unique pénétrants et inquiétants, avant que le père ne pose sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et les lui décoiffe un peu plus dans un geste affectueux :

* * *

- Tout juste, Alan, c'est bien un destrier. C'est mon futur destrier pour la mission de demain, puisque Invierno est tombé à la dernière bataille d'épuisement pour sauver ma vie ... il se nomme Sysco, tu veux le voir ?

* * *

Les yeux du petit garçon se mirent alors à pétiller d'étincelantes étoiles, approuvant vivement de la tête tout en manquant de tomber puisque son petit pied au soulier de cuir glissait sur le bois humide de la barrière, mais son père le rattrapa et le porta sur ses épaules tout en lui soufflant avec un sourire mystérieux :

* * *

- Alors il faudra que tu le fasses venir à toi, Alan.

- Mais comment ? Papa, tu sais bien qu'il ne me connait pas, et je suis trop petit pour lui courir après ! **Allez** ! tu ne peux pas l'appeler pour moi, dis ?

* * *

Son père soupira légèrement tout en prenant délicatement le jeune garçon de neuf ans et l'asseyant sur la barrière de manière stable tout en le fixant dans les yeux, sortant un petit harmonica usé tout en lui ordonnant avec une sévérité affectueuse et impérieuse à la fois :

* * *

- Non, tu ne peux recevoir les choses que si tu t'en montre digne de les avoir ! L'honneur et le mérite, Alan, valent autant que toutes les morales existantes ! Écoute bien, car ce sera ton tour ensuite. Compris ?

* * *

Le petit garçon dépité mais attentif ouvrit donc grand ses oreilles alors qu'une mélodie étrangère vint se graver dans sa mémoire, et que le yearling finit par s'approcher d'eux en trottant d'un air vif, filant droit vers son père mais boudant toute caresse de la part du petit garçon, s'amusant à lui souffler bruyamment dessus pour lui faire peur, ce qui lui valut une légère tape sur le museau de la part de Keran, et indigné il coucha les oreilles et partit brouter un peu plus loin, fouettant l'air de sa queue avec vigueur. Alan allait s'en aller de dépit quand son père le retint fermement au bras tout en lui tendant l'harmonica, avec un ordre silencieux d'essayer à son tour. Le pauvre Alan, pas musicien pour un sou quand il était enfant, avait bien du mal à boucher les bons trous pour former les bons sons, et de là à reproduire la mélodie. Mais à force d'efforts et d'essoufflements, il parvint, rouge comme une tomate, à reproduire la mélodie et le beau et jeune destrier vint aussitôt vers eux, l'air surpris de voir que le petit garnement avait l'instrument magique entre ses mains, et daigna en ronflant fortement des naseaux à se laisser caresser l'encolure quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner au galop, sous le regard dépité du jeune enfant. Son père lui expliqua tout en reprenant l'instrument et aidant son fils à descendre de son perchoir :

* * *

- Rien n'est gagné d'avance, patience et courage forgent le mérite nécessaire, le temps seul te dira quand tu pourras recevoir ce que tu recherches. Il est encore fougueux, ne t'en fais pas...

- Dis papa, je pourrais le monter à ton retour à la maison ? **S'il te plaît** !

- Quand tu auras quelques années de plus, peut-être ! Ce serait trop dangereux là ... Viens, que je te raccompagne à la maison avant mon départ.

* * *

Alan se remit sur le chemin du retour en silence, enserrant la main de son père dans la sienne, restant un long moment silencieux, avant de demander d'une voix douce et timide, presque dans un murmure :

* * *

- Papa ... Tu vas encore partir longtemps ? Maman est si inquiète à chaque fois que tu t'en vas ... Tu reviendras, hein ? Promis ?

* * *

Son père ne voulut pas répondre, plongé dans ses pensées, et Alan dut le tarauder pour obtenir un faible renvoi de promesse, mais plus tard le jeune homme dirait avec dédain que la réponse n'était ni droite ni honnête. Ce fut avec le coeur étrangement douloureux qu'il vit sa mère étreindre son père alors en armes, prêt à monter sur l'indigne Sysco si méchant avec lui, et le petit garçon, se rappelant les sages paroles d'une vieille mère-grand, s'aventura jusqu'au mystérieux Temple de la ville, surprenant la population âgée des visiteurs adultes ou doyens visitant le bâtiment par son très jeune âge, et imitant timidement son voisin, un vieux monsieur pas maigre du tout et au goût vestimentaire des plus étranges à ses yeux, il s'accroupit sous la statue perchée au plafond représentant les trois déesses de son royaume, disant avec toute la maladresse et l'innocence de son jeune âge :

* * *

- Mesdames les déesses, heu ... Dame Nayru, Dame Farore et ... Et ... Dame Dihn, veuillez me pardonner mon hésitation votre honneur, j'aimerais bien que vous protégiez mon papa qui s'en va encore, parce que maman aurait le coeur brisé et que ce ne serait pas très gentil de la pousser dans un tel état. Vous savez, elle est fragile ma maman sans mon papa, et mon papa, eh bien il fait tout pour protéger ces terres des gros méchants qui veulent nous faire du mal ! Alors heu ... Non, c'est pas cela ... Je crois ... Ah oui, voilà ! Je vous prie, très saintes déesses, de veiller sur mon papa, qu'il nous revienne vivant ... Ainsi que tous ses copains les gardes, parce qu'eux aussi c'est des gentils ! Merci très grandes déesses, je vous prie d'écouter mon humble prière ...

* * *

Le petit garçon qui priait ainsi avec toute la naïveté de son âge ignorait encore la fourberie des ténèbres grandissantes, ignorant des méchancetés de la guerre et que le monde n'était pas tout rose et que tout le monde n'était pas très gentil. Mais quelqu'un jura qu'il vit après ces paroles l'une des statues divines s'illuminer doucement et très brièvement l'espace de quelques secondes, la dextre déesse, Nayru la sage, d'une discrète lueur bleutée... mais personne ne put confirmer le phénomène, puisque le concerné lui-même refusa de se prononcer sur cet épisode de sa vie. Mais je puis vous jurer, mes bons sires, que j'ai été fidèle à ce que m'a dit ma Muse, servante des déesses, et je m'en dois hélas vous quitter pour ce jour, et priez pour l'espoir du renouveau de notre royaume, et honorez les héros qui protègent sans cesser nos terres de toutes les vilenies de l'enfer...

[...]

Muse, j'ai donc chanté l'enfance heureuse, les jours dorés de l'existence de l'élu oublié de Nayru. Mais vous tous, bons seigneurs, vous savez tout comme moi que cette période de liesse n'a guère duré au moment où le sournois Ganondorf a posé ses sales pattes sur notre territoire, terré dans les sables brûlants du lointain désert Gérudo. Et lentement la situation se renversait, ce qui affecta bien entendu notre manière de vivre tandis que le Mal pourrissait déjà les cœurs des plus grands d'entre nous. C'est donc là que je laisse ma voix à la légende, alors que le crépuscule doucement annonçait son arrivée...

[...]

Le bourg n'était déjà plus ce qu'il était. Certes, le voyageur non averti pouvait toujours y voir une citadelle éclatante, aux mille et un parfums, aux mille et une étranges découvertes, à la musique virevoltantes. Mais l'habitué du bourg pouvait déjà pressentir les temps qui changeaient. Derrière l'apparente opulence de la cité, à l'envers du miroir, il y avait des foyers qui souffraient dans l'ombre de la lumière de la couverture de la Cité, au coeur qui déjà en pâtissait. Les enfants parcouraient toujours les rues, mais parfois des rues déjà bien sombres, dont certaines mal famées, corrompues par quelque chose que les gardes ne pouvaient plus résorber en totalité. Les orphelins aimaient jouer en groupe dans ces rues dangereuses, et Alan les connaissait bien, il allait souvent les rejoindre puisque sa mère ne se préoccupait plus vraiment de lui, avait des yeux ternis et distants, toujours recouverts de larmes, ce qui altérait lentement sa beauté et sa joie de vivre. Alan était triste lui aussi, son papa lui manquait et ne donnait aucune nouvelle. Même les étales perdaient de leur saveur et de leur curiosité à ses yeux, et il s'était enfermé dans la lecture des récits et autres légendes de l'âge d'or de la contrée hylienne. Il voulait seulement son papa, lui. Pourquoi son père tardait-il à rentrer à la maison alors que les déesses devaient veiller sur lui ? Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, il se faisait long. Pourquoi sa maman pleurait depuis ce jour... ?

Alan était alors allé en ville et s'était orienté vers le château, dont la sécurité avait été renforcée, trottant comme si de rien n'était, poussé par l'inquiétude dévorante et une tristesse sans nom et presque sans visage, ce qui ne la rendait que plus terrifiante encore. Il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment, où il voyait son papa se faire dévorer par des ténèbres qui se transformaient pour devenir un monstre aux crocs gigantesques que seule l'imagination puérile et infantile peut engendrer. Une jeune fille rousse semblait attendre près de l'arbre, et il la salua d'un petit hochement de tête réservé et poli, bien élevé qu'il avait été. Il voulait tant aller à la caserne proche du château, les gentils soldats devaient savoir, non ? Papa disait toujours que ses supérieurs connaissaient tout des gestes et faits de leurs soldats, alors il devait forcément quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner ! Fort de cette pensée innocente, le petit garçon du bourg osa aller plus loin que d'habitude, c'est à dire quitter le coeur de la ville pour emprunter le petit sentier menant aux portes de la zone royale. L'herbe était alors encore bien verte et la terre bien brune, très sableuse, et on pouvait voir un grand arbre vigoureux sur sa gauche, très très grand, d'où on entendait des crissements qui terrorisaient le petit enfant qui pensait que le monstre géant de l'arbre allait le dévorer tout cru ! D'un pas guère assuré, il dévora des yeux l'immense porte de pierre à la herse en fer de fermée, intimidé et fasciné tout à la fois. Timidement il vit deux gardes à l'air sévère qui semblaient déjà s'occuper d'un petit garçon blond très étrange, probablement étranger à la ville, qui semblait lui aussi vouloir passer. Les yeux d'un brun ocre du petit enfant se posèrent sur l'étrange attirail du garçon de son âge : une sorte de tunique toute verte, avec un grand bonnet de lutin tout aussi vert et de grandes bottes brunes. Mais Alan restait perplexe en voyant dans le dos du petit un fourreau richement coloré d'où se pointait la garde bleue saphir d'une épée. Cela ne pouvait être une vrai, n'est ce pas ? Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors : mais oui, cela devait être un des jouets que l'on donnait aux enfants des riches familles ! Il en avait de la chance l'inconnu, cela coûtait beaucoup de joyaux et c'était très rare et très prisé ! Mais il vit les gardes repousser rudement le garçonnet avec une sorte de chose ronde avec des ailes toutes bleue, et avec son bon coeur habituel, il s'approcha du petit garçon blond malmené tout en s'écriant avec souci :

* * *

- Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, hein ?

* * *

Puis il tourna sa petite tête brune et ses yeux ocres indignés vers les gardes qu'il vénérait d'ordinaire pour commenter avec la force et l'inconscience d'une enfance encore présente tout en aidant l'inconnu à se redresser :

* * *

- C'était méchant ! Il ne vous a rien fait de mal, j'ai tout vu ! Mon papa lui il ne faisait jamais cela à des enfants, il disait que c'était honteux de lever la main sur eux ! Mon papa il aurait honte de vous, méchants !

* * *

L'autre enfant semblait interdit et restait à ses côtés, observant avec des yeux bleus sans pareils le petit garçon brun indigné, tandis que les soldats regardaient d'un œil dédaigneux celui qui osait lever la voix sur eux, avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur et que l'un ne lui rétorque avec ce qui parut extrêmement mesquin pour le petit garçon, du venin dans la voix :

* * *

- Ha ha ha ! En voilà un p'tit drôle ! L'armée ce n'est pas pour des enfants de chœur, gamin ! L'accès est interdit ici, des citadins comme vous n'ont pas le droit de passer, alors disparaissez !

* * *

Alan rougit alors comme une tomate d'indignation, les joues fumantes et les yeux ocres déçus du mythe qu'il s'était fait des soldats alors qu'il les voyait aux côtés de son père adoré, et il répliqua d'une voix criarde d'un enfant indigné :

* * *

- Ce n'était pas comme cela avant ! Avant, le roi, la princesse, et bien ils acceptaient de recevoir les personnes qui avaient besoin de les voir et de leur faire une prière ! Menteurs ! Vous n'êtes que des menteurs ! Mon papa ne ment pas d'abord, mon papa il est garde de la famille royale, c'est le capitaine même, et il s'appelle Keran ! Mon papa ne mentirait jamais !

* * *

Il prit un air boudeur, attendant de voir l'effet que cela ferait en disant que son père était aussi un soldat et qu'ils n'étaient que de méchants menteurs, mais il ne s'attendit certes pas à ce que l'un des gardes, celui qui n'avait pas parlé, ne s'avance vers lui, un air à la fois dégoûté et compatissant sur le visage, javelot toujours en main, dans sa cuirasse dorée reluisant au soleil du matin, il semblait très grand et très imposant, répétant tout en se baissant à sa hauteur :

* * *

- Le capitaine Keran tu as bien dis, garnement ? C'est bien cela ? Oui, tu lui ressembles presque bien que plus maigrichon... tu serais donc le petit gosse qui l'accompagnait toujours, son fils je crois ? Je t'ai vu quelque fois à la caserne. J'ai connu ton père, on m'appelle Gary ici et je suis lieutenant.

* * *

Les yeux d'Alan s'illuminèrent d'espoir alors d'entendre des nouvelles de son cher papa porté disparu, mais il ne fut pas satisfait car avant de pouvoir poser la moindre question le soldat lui remit un étrange billet noir, d'un noir d'encre tout en insistant en le faisait se retourner et le poussant vers la ville avec moins de brusquerie que l'autre soldat :

* * *

- Je ne suis pas habilité à te répondre, gamin, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il rentre de sitôt. Donne cela à ta mère, elle comprendra. On a oublié de vous le donner je pense. Maintenant ne nous fait pas perdre plus de temps et rentre chez toi. File !

* * *

Alan ne comprenait pas, et voulut insister tout en tenant le billet entre ses petits doigts, mais le garçon tout de vert vêtu prit son poignet et lui fit en silence un geste négatif de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient s'en aller pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner l'autre soldat leur lança avec une méchanceté qui blessa et glaça le sang du petit bonhomme du bourg déjà déçu et désorienté :

* * *

- Tu es le fils d'un traître, gamin ! Ne compte pas sur le fait que les soldats seront gentils avec toi, il n'y a pas de pire faute que la trahison, et il n'y a pas de pire honte que d'être le fils d'un déshonoré !

* * *

Vexé Alan se retourna, furieux que l'on blesse ainsi son papa, et se serait jeté stupidement sur le méchant soldat si le blond ne le contenait avec une force surprenante sans relâcher la prise sur son poignet. Il le suivit sans rien dire, trop bouleversé et ne comprenant rien des termes du méchant homme à la langue sifflante de méchanceté, car il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce que des années et des années plus tard représentera pour lui l'une des pires hontes qu'il aurait à amender pour laver l'honneur de sa famille, et tout jeune encore dans sa tête, il était convaincu que ce n'était là que des mensonges brodés par des jaloux, alors que plus tard il saurait que ce n'était que le vérité pure, et qu'il serait destiné à croiser le fer avec son paternel, avec pour seul désir de le tuer. Mais ne nous avançons pas trop, ceci est une autre histoire que je vous conterais plus tard. Les larmes aux yeux de colère et de tristesse, il oublia un moment la présence du petit garçon tout vert à ses côtés mais perçut un brin de sa conversation avec la madame rousse près de l'arbre. Voyant l'air perdu et découragé de son camarade d'infortune, il s'approcha de ce dernier qui commençait à revenir vers la ville, le retenant par l'épaule tout en s'écriant :

* * *

- Hé attends ! Attends moi, je veux te parler ! S'il te plait !

* * *

Le garçon blond fut surpris de ce contact et se déroba brutalement, la main à la garde de son épée, les yeux bleus méfiants et attentifs, toujours silencieux, mais curieusement, même dans ce silence, Alan parvenait à le comprendre. Ce dernier le rassura tout de suite, mais à voix basse, un léger sourire un peu triste aux lèvres :

* * *

- Je tenais à te remercier... je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu m'as empêché de faire une grosse bêtise dont papa n'aurait pas été fier du tout ! Moi c'est Alan, et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? Tu viens d'où ? Je n'ai jamais vu de vêtements pareils et jamais une vraie fée... tu viens de la forêt de l'Ouest, des Kokiris ? On en parlait dans mes livres... avec un gros et vieil arbre qui parlerait !

* * *

Le petit bonhomme blond finit par se détendre et relâcha la garde de son épée, hésitant et consulta du regard sa fée bleue, avant d'approuver de la tête les questions de son interlocuteur, puis de murmurer un nom d'une voix si basse qu'Alan aurait pu ne pas l'entendre du tout s'il n'avait pas été un peu plus attentif. Ce dernier ravi tendit une main vers son camarade, comme faisait son papa quand il voyait de proches amis ou des personnes qu'il respectait, tout en gardant une voix basse :

* * *

- C'est génial ! Tu en as de la chance, tu sais, de voyager ! Moi je connais que le bourg, si tu voulais je pourrais t'y guider, je connais les rues comme ma poche ! Mais tu as l'air pressé... écoute Link - je peux t'appeler Link hein ? - j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais vraiment aller au château pour une raison inconnue mais urgente rien qu'à voir ton expression de tout à l'heure. Les gardes sont méchants et tendus en ce moment... tout le monde est inquiet et on ne te laissera pas passer facilement. Je veux t'aider par contre. Si tu me promets de garder le secret, je peux te montrer un passage secret pour contourner la herse. Ce sont des copains du village qui m'en ont parlé et je l'ai déjà testé, mais j'ai eu trop peur d'aller plus loin, papa n'aurait pas été content du tout ! Mais faudra que tu l'emprunte le soir ensuite, le jour les gardes sont trop nombreux et trop méfiants, s'ils te surprennent ils le seront encore plus ! Tu es d'accord ? S'il te plait, je voudrais vraiment t'aider, **allez** !

* * *

Le petit garçon tout de vert vêtu parut hésiter un moment, ses yeux bleus essayant de voir si son interlocuteur ne voulait pas le tromper sournoisement, puis eut une ombre de sourire sur son visage si réservé en dépit de sa jeunesse et approuva avec assurance de la tête, une lueur reconnaissante dans le bleu ondin de ses yeux, promettant du regard de garder le secret tout en serrant rapidement la main tendue de son homologue civil brun. Ce qui enchanta Alan au plus haut point alors qu'il prit le bras de celui qu'il considérait comme un copain maintenant sans demander l'avis de l'autre garçon et l'emmena discrètement dans un endroit du passage caché à la vue des gardes et lui indiqua une sorte de groupe de lierre grimpant sur le mur qui pouvait servir à un habile grimpeur pas trop lourd à aller sur la corniche bien au dessus. Tout en lui intimant inutilement le silence absolu, il passa le premier pour le rassurer de la sûreté du passage floral et l'attendit près d'une étrange pierre au visage hilarant dont il n'avait jamais comprit l'utilité et que certains appelaient "pierre à papote" ce qui étonnait Alan au plus haut point : comment une pierre pourrait parler ? Après tout on dit bien "silencieux comme une pierre ?" non ? Alors pourquoi ? Alan ne comprendrait jamais la logique délirante des adultes. Il montra à son camarade ensuite la pierre pour s'y cacher et lui pointa discrètement le petit pont de pierre formé par les portes, tout en hochant négativement la tête, c'était le mauvais le chemin. Puis il indiqua la petite trappe présente peu surveillée le soir, car les gardes pensaient que personne n'aurait l'audace de se pointer ici presque sous leur nez et donc la surveillait de manière plus relâchée. C'était son papa qui s'en plaignait les soirs où il était de surveillance, quand il était encore au château, de ce laxisme à cet endroit précis. Un adulte n'aurait aucune chance de passer en effet, mais un enfant assez discret... Puis une fois que le blondinet eut retenu le truc, ils redescendirent discrètement et Alan insista pour guider son nouvel ami dans la ville pour lui montrer les nouveaux commerces et autres merveilles du bourg, déboulant d'une rue à une autre, se trompant des fois de maison et s'enfuyant en riant avec gêne aux cris furieux d'une mégère. Puis quand le soir finit par s'annoncer, il raccompagna son camarade devant le passage tout en soufflant une dernière fois :

* * *

- C'est le moment. Sois patient et prudent, j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu es si gentil ! Le pont levis du château se lève juste après le chant du coq à ce que j'ai entendu des gardes une fois, alors tu devras être patient jusque là. Que les déesses soient avec toi et te protège, je ne connais rien de plus à partir du pont levis ! A plus tard peut-être, Link, préviens moi si tu reviens dans le coin un de ces jours, je te présenterais maman !

* * *

Avec un dernier geste de salut, il quitta son camarade d'un jour, persuadé qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais, mais content de l'avoir rencontré, il ne s'en plaignit pas et gambada jusqu'à chez lui pour donner l'étrange billet noir à sa mère. Elle eut une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendit pas, persuadé justement que c'était une lettre de son papa qui pour être original aurait changé la couleur de papier, mais sa mère tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes, grondant Alan de ne pas lui avoir donné le billet avant, le giflant même sous l'effet de la colère et le renvoyant dans sa chambre avec sécheresse, le petit bonhomme très choqué de cette réaction y accourut en pleurant à chaudes larmes à son tour, estimant qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une pareille punition et était encore plus désorienté. Triste, il était allé à la fenêtre et observa la lune au loin ainsi que les cieux étoilés, se demandant si l'étrange petit garçon tout de vert vêtu aurait plus de chance que lui et pria les déesses de veiller sur son nouvel ami d'un jour. Il ne put dormir cette nuit là, choqué et surtout en proie à de terribles et insaisissables cauchemars...

* * *

**_Au commencement il y eut les mots,_**  
**_Indispensables à la préservation éternelle,_**  
**_Des récits des sombres démons et des héros,_**  
**_Qui les combattirent sans faille sous un ciel vermeil._**

**_Toute légende se munit d'un prologue,_**  
**_Qui permet de narrer les racines de la légende_**  
**_Toute légende se munit d'un épilogue_**  
**_Qui permet d'illustrer les branches de la légende._**

**_La légende est comme cet arbre millénaire qui perdure_**  
**_Alors que les mortels s'effacent et disparaissent ceux qui furent,_**  
**_Car si la parole disparait, s'éteint, l'écrit reste immortel, éclatant et pur !_**

**_Moi, pauvre aède, pauvre hère, je viens donc vous annoncer,_**  
**_Bonnes gens, bons seigneurs, que le Héros de l'Ombre que j'ai chanté_**  
**_Autrefois n'a pas toujours été héros, l'un des nôtres il a longtemps été,_**  
**_Mes doux seigneurs, écoutez donc l'histoire encore méconnue du Héros Oublié..._**

**_Les mots sont la base même d'une civilisation sereine,_**  
**_Les mots sont le lien entre le vilain profane et le divin;_**  
**_Les chants sont les messagers du sacré aux âmes vaines,_**  
**_Et je suis donc le héraut, qui chante le passé pour le lendemain !_**

**_Vous avez donc ouïe hier les racines de la légende_**  
**_Qui touche aux serviteurs des protectrices de notre monde,_**  
**_Les Trois Pures, les Trois sacrées, qui les cieux fendent,_**  
**_Et observent nos gestes tout en guidant le destin qui gronde._**

**_Ainsi il n'était pas un, mais ils étaient deux. L'un destiné_**  
**_A combattre le mal d'un courage resplendissant, l'épée_**  
**_Dressée vers les cieux, et que le mal ne pouvait que redouter._**

**_L'autre était promit à défendre dans les ombres, discret,_**  
**_Ses gestes demeuraient certes dans l'ombre du premier,_**  
**_Mais en rien il n'a mérité de n'avoir sa légende de chantée._**


	2. Chapter II - Arc I : Chute et Apocalypse

_Ante Scriptum :_

_Salut tout le monde ! Oui je sais, j'ai mis du temps à mettre à jour mes fictions, je vous prie de m'en excuser. Pas mal occupée et tout... et de la réécriture par millier ! Donc voici la suite des hostilités. Petit éclairage comparé à la première version du texte : la seconde alternera entre un point de vue présent/passé, délimité par | [...] |, séparant aussi les différentes scènes. A noter que je joue beaucoup sur la narration, mais vous devriez pouvoir sentir la différence selon le ton emprunté, le vocabulaire et cetera. L'histoire se subdivisera en deux arcs, reformés, réécris, corrigés... en un mot repris. J'en suis présentement au premier (j'ai pas loin d'une quinzaine de chapitres à reprendre quand même !) sans compter l'arc II, de continuation, ou là je préfère m'abstenir de compter... bref !_

_Bonne lecture, j'attends toujours avec impatience et espoir vos remarques, critiques, tant que cela reste constructif !_

* * *

**Arc I - Chapitre II : Le jour de l'Apocalypse, l'aube des Ténèbres. Coeur brisé et Âme chue :**

L'âge d'or passa ainsi brutalement dans un âge de fer, de violence et des forces du mal. Nul ne vit la tempête arriver parmi nos chers concitoyens, cette tempête; ce déluge de sang, ces vapeurs maléfiques, ces brumes de mort... les fléaux frappaient nos terres les uns après les autres... dans les légendes nous parlons souvent des héros et de leurs exploits, mais nous occultons souvent le petit peuple qui lui souffre de ces maux et qui offre ces héros que nous chantons pour l'éternité. Le petit enfant ne fut pas épargné par cette vague de ténèbres, et hélas, simple aède que je suis, je ne vais pas rappeler tous les souvenirs de la destruction du bourg qui vous sont autant que moi pénibles à la mémoire. Mais toutefois je suis dans le devoir de corriger des faits qui ont été éludés dans la légende que nous connaissons désormais, je vous prie de m'accorder votre bienveillance face à ce douloureux et funeste récit...

[...]

La peur était comme un feu de glace qui vous dévorait de l'intérieur. Le petit garçon était mort de peur et courait dans les rues désertées par les hyliens, mais remplies des bêtes les plus affreuses que les enfers pouvaient engendrer. Les yeux bruns d'un ocre très doux écarquillés de terreur pure, les vêtements salis et déchirés par endroits en esquivant de justesse des méchantes créatures qui lui voulaient du mal. Le tocsin de la citadelle sonnait d'un glas lugubre, sombre et froid, qui le terrorisait encore plus s'il n'était déjà complètement transporté par l'effroi. Il revoyait tout : le corps froid et entouré d'un liquide gluant et d'un rouge aussi sombre que le feu de l'apothicaire, sa maman qui se mettait à lui faire cette tête affreuse et inhumaine curieusement paralysée par un chant musical dont les notes l'avaient gonflé d'espoir et de courage un bref instant. Sa mère paralysée, avec ce cri terrifiant et tétanisant à la bouche, le visage déformé par un affect mystérieux et une rage folle, la grande silhouette encapuchonnée d'un adulte qui lui soufflait alors :

* * *

- Cours, et ne te retournes pas ! Va te mettre à l'abri, sous la protection des déesses ! Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici ! Dépêche toi ! Je te retrouverais

* * *

Le jeune hylien s'était exécuté derechef, courant sur ses courtes jambes, la tête pleine d'images que dans sa jeunesse il n'aurait jamais du voir, les larmes aux yeux dans les prunelles ocres ternies, cherchant à fuir cette étrange réalité décalée de tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté, avec ces monstres étranges... ces monstres étranges comme ceux...

[...]

Il avait été chercher l'antidote, chez monsieur l'apothicaire de la place centrale, pour sa mère quand l'alerte avait retenti et qu'il s'était trouvé pris au piège au milieu d'une foule de gens terrifiés. Le monde... tout le monde tourne... les bousculades sans merci. Les adultes qui avaient peur... puis tout d'un coup plus rien. Comme si tout se figeait autour de lui alors qu'il parvint à se tapisser derrière le mur d'une maison proche, séparé de chez lui par une colonne de civils en fuite désordonnée. Puis ses yeux ocres s'ouvrirent de terreur quand il vit une hideuse créature humanoïde qui lui faisait face. Sa peau grise, ses yeux de feu, ses cheveux blancs, son visage de démon... et cette... ce collier autour du coup de l'étrange être... il avait peur... il était tout seul... la créature tenait le corps d'une hylienne rendu difforme et méconnaissable entre ses mains, dont il manquait la tête. Pourquoi... que... l'être repoussa le reste du cadavre et les yeux de feu rencontrèrent les yeux ocres. Un regard qui dura longtemps, un échange visuel entre le monstre et l'enfant. Comme un tigre regarderait un jeune faon à sa portée. Entre l'hylien et la créature. Il était pétrifié de peur lorsque la chose se jeta sur lui dans la ferme intention de lui réserver le même sort qu'à la précédente victime, mais elle recula brutalement en sifflant d'un air mauvais quand une lance lui perça la poitrine, près du coeur sans réussir hélas à la tuer. Un soldat de la royauté... il repoussa brutalement Alan vers l'arrière tout en lui lançant d'une voix sèche et inquiète :

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là toi ? Va-t-en, vite ! Tu tiens tant que cela à mourir aussi jeune ? Allez, du balai !

* * *

Mais... l'enfant recula d'un pas sans perdre de vue la créature, les larmes aux yeux bien que perturbé par le monstre. Le monstre... il semblait tellement souffrir... oui... il y avait de la souffrance dans ces yeux de feu... pourquoi souffrait-il avait même la lance ? Pourquoi ? C'était pas lui le gros méchant de l'histoire ? Les méchants y souffraient jamais d'ordinaire, y sont pas de sentiments d'abord ! Alors pourquoi il souffrait ? Et ces chaînes... ces chaînes et ce collier comme ceux que l'on accroche aux chiens lors des chasses ou pour les promener... cela devait faire mal ! Et pourtant... il avait tué la gentille madame, alors il avait une bonne raison de souffrir d'abord ! Et pourtant... complètement perdu, le petit garçon prit la fuite jusqu'au temple, sans plus réfléchir, trop troublé et guidé par un mystérieux instinct le conduisant sur un blanc chemin entouré par tout cette horreur à l'état pur. L'innocence d'un ange malmenée...

Il s'était avant de trouver sa mère plus morte que vive terré dans le sanctuaire des déesses, à prier, blotti le dos contre un des vigoureux murs de pierres du temple, près des piliers, alors que les portes du temple s'étaient refermées sur lui. Il était tout seul ainsi, perdu dans les ténèbres du temple sacré, avec pour seule lumière le feu dont le rouge chatoiement se distinguait à travers les vitraux. Les cris. Les hurlements. Une odeur épouvantable aussi juste devant les portes du sanctuaire sacré. Une odeur épouvantable de sang et de noirceur. Il... la créature démoniaque, elle était morte ou pas ? On disait parfois que la mort libérait l'âme... alors le petit garçon, en dépit de ce qu'il avait vu, songeait en son fort intérieur qu'il espérait qu'elle fusse morte pour ne plus souffrir de la sorte :

* * *

_"Je... je me vengerais sinon ! Je la tuerai de mes propres mains ! Quand je serais grand je me vengerais ! Je les tuerais tous... tous ces monstres ! Je serais comme mon papa et je les tuerais ! Je protègerais maman et je les tuerais !"_

* * *

Mais curieusement il crut halluciner alors qu'il lui sembla que l'ouvrage de pierre symbolisant les déesses s'illumina en partie alors qu'il songeait à ces noires pensées en étant un pauvre enfant bouleversé, et une apparition tout de bleu vêtue entra dans la pièce d'on ne sut jamais où. Tout d'un coup ses noires pensées furent balayées de son esprit et une aura de calme gagna toute la pièce, émanant de l'étrange silhouette qui s'approchait. Il voulut reculer quand elle avança, toute encapuchonnée, mais ne put que se terrer un peu plus contre le mur. Les yeux livides de peur, il vit la silhouette surnaturelle et féminine s'agenouiller à sa hauteur, sans qu'il ne puisse en distinguer les traits. Il tremblait de pure peur. Mais il sentit une main fraîche toucher sa joue et étonné il jeta sur elle un regard perdu et brisé, sans se débattre davantage. Et il perdit connaissance alors que l'étrange silhouette semblait le prendre dans ses bras, tout comme il oublia l'existence de l'étrange créature aux yeux de feu et à la peau grise, et aux cheveux de neige, mais aux bras gorgés de sang par la seule présence de cette mystérieuse silhouette d'un bleu de nuit, qui l'arracha un temps aux bruits de meurtre et de génocide...

Quand il se réveilla, le petit garçon inquiet se retrouvait de nouveau seul, ayant oublié une part de ce qu'il avait vu ainsi que l'existence de la silhouette drapée de bleu de nuit. Tout lui semblait froid et morne, comme si tout souffrait de l'attaque qu'on lui infligeait. Il fit une dernière prière naïve à l'adresse des déesses, désespéré pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore :

* * *

- Je vous en prie, saintes déesses, puisse ma maman être sauve de tout ce carnage ! Qu'elle ne soit pas morte comme tous ces adultes... je vous en prie... et que mon copain Link ne fut pas parmi eux... que votre protection nous soit toujours accordée... saintes déesses...

* * *

Il se retrouvait donc seul, courant dans les rues ternies et poussiéreuses du bourg détruit, les maisons affaissées, détruites. Il leva ses yeux ternes vers le ciel qui s'était étrangement assombri. Pourquoi était-il aussi sombre ? Il pleura doucement et en silence tout en se remettant à marcher, tout seul, seulement accompagné par le silence, un seul mot en tête : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette violence ? Pourquoi sa maman ? Pourquoi son papa n'était-il pas revenu pour les sauver ? Pourquoi tous les gens reposaient au sol, aussi froids, pâles, entourés du même liquide couleur de feu et puants d'une étrange odeur ? Pourquoi certains n'étaient pas complets ? Pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi avait-il été le seul épargné ? Pourquoi ? Il pleura en silence, reniflant, tout en demandant d'une toute petite voix fluette et désespérée :

* * *

- Pourquoi déesses ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir protégé ? Pourquoi maman a voulu me tuer ? Pourquoi nous avoir abandonnés ? **Pourquoi** ?!

* * *

Il sentit alors une main saisir fermement son épaule, et apeuré il allait s'enfuir de nouveau quand la main le cloua sur place et le retourna sans ménagement, lui si frêle sur ses jambes épuisées d'avoir couru sans but. Il voyait mal, sa tête lui faisait mal, son coeur lui faisait mal. Un visage étrange et fin mais flouté par les larmes, un adulte aux yeux rouges-dorés... aux cheveux blonds courts...

* * *

- Les déesses ne nous ont pas abandonnés, petit... on ne peut toujours comprendre les raisons de leurs actes ou non, peut-être ont-elles été aussi surprises que nous. Ils sembleraient qu'elles te sourient plus que tu ne le crois, et je les pense aussi affligées que leur peuple dévasté. Allez viens, on s'en va.

* * *

Alan paniqué voulut résister à la poigne de la main, revenir vers sa mère aller la chercher, se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais les forces lui manquèrent et il allait tomber au sol si l'inconnu ne le soutint pas, et le souleva comme s'il fut fait de plumes et le petit garçon n'eut plus la force mentale ou physique de se débattre, perdant rapidement connaissance alors qu'il entendait les derniers mots de l'inconnu :

* * *

- Tu n'as plus rien à chercher ici, ton destin t'attends ailleurs. Il ne faut pas gâcher la chance qui t'as été donnée par les déesses. Ni que l'ennemi puisse te trouver... Cocorico sera un lieu plus sûr que ces rues...

* * *

[...]

Une aube nouvelle pour Hyrule ? Vraiment ? Il n'en était guère convaincu, alors qu'il observait le bourg depuis la chambre de la caserne qu'il avait accepté de prendre pour ne pas en avoir une de pompes dans le château même de la citadelle reconstruite en sept ans. Sept nouvelles années dans ce temps distendu et déformé par les évènements oubliés en partie par une grande part des personnes encore présentes dans le monde de la Lumière. Ce n'était pas SA citadelle telle qu'il l'avait connue dans le passé. La vie de château ne lui convenait guère. Euphémisme, en effet : il détestait cette vie de laxisme, de privilèges et d'inégalités. De tromperies aussi. Il détestait ce milieu plus que tout, mais il avait été attaché au service direct de la princesse désormais Reine Zelda comme l'un des Généraux de l'armée hylienne. Des titres qui en feraient rêver plus d'un, mais pas lui.

* * *

_"Ce n'est pas ma Hyrule... je ne suis pas chez moi ici... je suis comme un étranger... un monstre à leurs yeux. Ils ne pipent mot, mais je le devine... je le sens... Oh Anar... j'aurais tant besoin de votre conseil..."_

* * *

Il y avait bien Kyle, mais Kyle était brisé. Kyle ne parlait plus, ne réagissait presque plus... que faisait-il là à attendre dans le luxe du castel au lieu de tenir compagnie à son ami sacrifié lors des jours sombres ? Son ami qui avait sacrifié sa raison pour le bien de leur patrie ? Il voulait tant retourner à Cocorico, qu'on lui donne une raison de rentrer dans sa deuxième famille ! Tout était encore à reconstruire, la vermine noire n'était pas encore totalement dissipée... et son père... ce lâche qui n'était pas venu donner de ses nouvelles ou prendre des leurs... non, peut-être avait-il une raison ? Mais il avait apprit dans sa formation la signification de cette lettre noire :

* * *

_"Mort ou trahison... quelle est la solution la plus préférable ? Périr et ne plus jamais le revoir ? Trahir et le détester sur le champs ? Je ne saurais le dire... Oh Cynthia, toi, tu dis que je ne devrais pas m'en préoccuper, mais cela me taraude tant l'esprit !"_

* * *

Il avait l'esprit complètement troublé, contrairement au calme qu'il affichait toujours devant ses soldats ou la société. Pour eux, il devait porter ce masque d'assurance, de Héros, de celui qui sait tout alors qu'il était très loin de tout savoir. Héros de l'ombre... rien que ce titre le faisait grincer des dents. Mais il ne s'autorisait ces libertés que dans ses quartiers, même à son égal Gary il ne le montrait pas, tout comme il ne l'avait pas montré à son mentor désormais parti en Termina, un vétéran dans un pays lointain... heureusement que Démestrius était encore là pour lui occuper ses journées entre les entrainements, les surveillances, les expéditions et la paperasse qui va avec ! Le vieux sage complètement barge était terriblement sévère, mais érudit en tout sur Hyrule, et il s'était décidé de son propre chef à faire de lui l'héritier de son savoir... et personne n'avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il était un général et qu'il avait sans doute mieux à faire, et le vieil érudit avait alors répliqué en pointant son bâton vers le plus jeune général de toute l'histoire du pays :

* * *

_**"C'est bien joli tout cela, mais un héros qui ne connait rien des secrets de son pays est défaillant ! Par Nayru je vous jure jeune général que vous ne m'échapperez pas ! Vous refusez de connaitre du nouveau savoir et vous vous dites disciple de la sage déesse bleue ? Quelle insolence, quelle effronterie ! Remerciez la reine de m'avoir mit sur votre chemin, jeune Alan !"**_

* * *

Et du coup il avait de ces journées ! Il courrait littéralement entre les missions, les enseignants des soldats à surveiller, ses propres entrainements d'entretien au tir à l'arc et aux armes, la diplomatie, les recherches... mais lui, il ne voulait pas de ce petit monde... il s'assit en soupirant sur son lit simple de caserne - car il l'avait exigé au lieu du copieux lit venu du château - pour sortir d'un de ses tiroirs un très vieux parchemin, qu'il étendit tout en songeant avec des yeux ocres éteints, blasés et fatigués, parcourant de sa paume les personnages qui étaient représentés avec une immense mélancolie :

* * *

- Pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas tout simplement revenir à ces années là ? Vous retrouver sans ces contraintes sociales et ces histoires de rang et de devoirs ? Mes amis... Kyle, Thibald, Shana... et tous les autres... ceux partis... ceux encore présents... ces années noires... ces lumières dans le tissu de noirceur...

* * *

Sur le parchemin, on pouvait voir que l'artiste avait représenté un petit groupe d'enfants à l'entrée de Cocorico, sous un soleil radieux. Ils n'étaient pas tous là, mais une demi-dizaine posaient de bon ou de mauvais gré pour l'orgueil des adultes et les caprices du peintre. Devant un gigantesque arbre cerclé par des maisons assez abîmés, on pouvait trouver au premier plan sur la gauche un jeune enfant hylien aux cheveux d'un noir bleuté qui souriait avec confiance. Sur l'extrême gauche, une ravissante petite fille aux cheveux roux comme les flammes souriait d'un air timide à l'artiste, avec des yeux d'un vert bleuté rare et magnifique, avec des vêtements de haute qualité. Les deux personnages du milieu se détachaient encore du reste. Le plus grand, qui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du plus jeune, avait des cheveux blonds comme le soleil et ses yeux verts étaient rieurs au possible. Le dernier, l'un des plus jeunes de la bande, avait un visage terne, des cheveux bruns en désordre et surtout un regard ocre éteint et scintillant de tristesse, brisé. Ils étaient de la jeunesse de Cocorico... la jeunesse sacrifiée pour lutter contre le mal... la jeunesse malmenée et torturée... Il se redressa pour observer le parc du château depuis la caserne, les yeux songeurs, alors qu'il exprima en un murmure mélancolique sa pensée :

* * *

- Il y a sept ans... alors que les forces du Malin grignotaient de plus en plus...

* * *

[...]

Il y a sept ans, alors que les forces du Malin grignotaient de plus en plus de terres libres, les mauvaises nouvelles et dures saisons s'accumulaient les unes sur les autres. Cocorico, au tout début du règne du mal, avait été par sa situation un peu excentrée légèrement épargnée par les assauts des créatures de la nuit, et c'est là que le vaillant Anar, monté sur son noble destrier, tenait fermement d'une main l'enfant épuisé devant lui, les rênes dans une main. Les mouvements de l'allure de l'animal avait eu l'effet d'un métronome temporaire sur le petit garçon choqué et légèrement blessé et épuisé. Alan leva des yeux épuisés et morts sur le village et tous ces inconnus qui le dévisageaient de manière exagérée et parlaient... parlaient... parlaient trop sans qu'il ne puisse rien comprendre. Son esprit lui ne voyait que le sang, le feu, le noir, la destruction et les cadavres. Puis Anar finit par revenir vers lui tout en le poussant gentiment vers la nourrice :

* * *

- Voici ton nouveau foyer, Cocorico, jeune enfant. Tu y seras protégé, et les habitants sont tout comme toi des réfugiés, ils prendront soin de toi. Considère les comme ta familles, et les jeunes du village comme tes frères et sœurs...

* * *

Les personnes tout autour s'étonnèrent de voir l'enfant fondre en larmes, tremblant de colère, de désespoir et d'incompréhension, avant qu'il ne lève son regard vers les adultes tout en répliquant d'une voix criarde :

* * *

- C'est pas ma famille ! Elle n'est pas ma maman, et elle ne la remplacera jamais ! Je veux ma maman ! Je veux retourner au bourg et que tout redevienne comme avant ! C'est pas chez moi ici, je ne veux pas rester ici ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! C'est pas chez moi ici, et ce ne sera jamais chez moi !

* * *

Les premiers jours, la situation ne s'arrangea guère, comme l'enfant avait rejeté toute autorité et toute main amicale, sombrant parfois dans la sauvagerie et la violence, au désespoir de la nourrice et au mépris de beaucoup des enfants. Dès que Anar n'était plus là, l'enfant refusait la moindre obéissance, allait pleurer seul contre les fondations d'une prochaine archerie. Oui, il pleurait beaucoup à cette époque. Les deux premières années de sa vie à Cocorico furent celles de la solitude volontaire, de l'amertume et des difficultés à la discipline. Les deux années où Anar, son tuteur auto-proclamé, ne rentrait guère au village, lui qui pourtant était le point de repère du petit garçon survivant du bourg. Il était le seul venu du bourg directement, les autres venaient des fermes et villages aux alentours. Le seul survivant du bourg...

* * *

- Dîtes, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas maudit ? Qu'il n'est pas pestiféré ? J'l'aime pas moi !

* * *

Ces paroles avaient l'effet d'un poignard supplémentaire dans son cœur d'enfant brisé. Il avait l'impression d'être seul contre tous, d'être isolé dans sa bulle noire de terreur et de solitude. L'enfant jalousait ses pairs : de quoi ils se plaignaient, eux, d'abord ? La plupart d'entre eux avaient encore leurs parents en vie, alors pourquoi se plaignaient-ils ? Lui il n'avait plus son foyer, il n'avait plus ses parents, il n'avait plus ses amis, il n'avait plus rien... sinon ses moroses pensées :

* * *

_"Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? Pourquoi eux ils sont partis et moi je suis resté ? C'est pas juste ! Déesses, vous êtes si méchantes avec moi ! Pourquoi moi je dois vivre et eux ils ont pu... s'en aller ?"_

* * *

Il détestait la nourrice alors et repoussait le moindre de ses pairs qui essayait de l'approcher. Il refusait la pitié, la haïssait, la rejetait. Le soir il filait en douce dès ses onze ans pour grimper en haut des toits les plus accessibles à l'escalade d'un enfant et regardait au loin le sentier sinueux qui montait vers la plaine de Hyrule. Ses yeux ocres ternis observait l'horizon nocturne les larmes aux yeux, serrant son lance-pierre. Il les tuerait les monstres, il se vengerait ! Il lui semblait des fois entendre des hurlements tout bonnement affreux et qu'au loin une paire d'yeux jaunes courtes sur pattes l'observait avec un ricanement moqueur dans leur regard. Paire d'yeux jaunes... il fermait alors les yeux et tremblait au seul souvenir des yeux révulsés de l'apothicaire. Ou les yeux exaltés de sa mère alors qu'elle allait l'attaquer. Les yeux d'un rouge de sang de l'étrange personnage affreux sur son cheval noir. Les yeux d'un rouge de feu et de sang, de destruction, de l'étrange créature humanoïde aux bras ensanglantés. La bête enchaînée au chevalier du destrier noir des enfers. C'était bien la seule créature qu'il ne détestait pas trop. Il avait pitié d'elle, de sa souffrance, de sa captivité. Mais son cœur d'enfant blessé se jura une chose : elle n'échapperait pas au sort qu'il réservait aux autres de ses semblables. Il la tuerait, mais elle pour la soulager de sa douleur. Il laissa comme témoin de ses sanglots la lune moqueuse et blafarde. C'était le règne de la nuit, une épouvantable nuit...

[...]

L'adulte soupira, fermant les yeux devant ces souvenirs que son devoir après des déesses le contraignait à n'oublier jamais. Il était général maintenant, oui, général... il avait racheté le déshonneur de son père, mais avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu un fragment de son âme en commençant cette affreuse quête. Quand il avait rencontré Cynthia dans les bois Kokiris... quand il avait périt une première fois sur le champs de bataille près de la citadelle. Auprès de ses confrères soldats qui étaient tombés ce soir là aussi, alors que le château infernal était en feu. Quand il avait revu son camarade d'infortune le temps d'un bref salut et d'un bref souhait de courage, les tuniques noires et vertes s'étaient séparées, chacune portée vers son destin : l'une de monter auprès des déesses en donnant la mort et en périssant, en retournant aux ombres, tandis que l'autre de rendre la vie au royaume et de continuer de vivre dans un passé plus paisible. L'ombre et la lumière. Le bouclier et l'épée de Hyrule. La légende des deux héros du royaume : le héros du Temps, Link, et lui, le Gardien du Temps. Le réceptacle de la mémoire et le bouclier éternel. Il avait vraiment envie de revoir Link, le seul à comprendre un pan de sa douleur. Il ne l'avait jamais revu, son ami plus que son camarade d'infortune, depuis le jour de son retour à la vie sept ans plus tard sans vieillir d'une année. Avait-il été dévoré par les ténèbres qui revenaient ? Il soupira et secoua sa tête. Il ne devait pas penser à cette affreuse idée. Et se pencha de nouveau sur le parchemin et les souvenirs qui allaient avec.

* * *

_"Link... j'espère que tu es sain et sauf... ton silence est inquiétant, ami. On nous a dérobé notre enfance, hein ? J'espère que tu as pu en profiter lors des sept années qui t'ont été rendues alors que moi je dormais... il ne me reste maintenant que les souvenirs... et les regrets..."_

* * *

Son regard ocre fatigué se posa sur la figure blonde qui serrait son lui du passé contre sa poitrine. Un gamin de deux ans son aîné. Un rire éclatant, des yeux verts pétillants, des cheveux d'un blond doré comme le soleil de Hyrule, grand et bien bâti, le visage de séducteur et du futur guerrier qu'il serait sept années après. Sa main serra un moment le parchemin, dévoré par les regrets et la mélancolie, tandis que sa voix basse, brisée, continuait en un murmure presque inaudible, mais déterminé :

* * *

- Kyle... je viendrais te sauver de la folie qui te ronge, mon frère... je te le promets. Je ferais tout pour que tu puisses récupérer ta joie de vivre d'antan. Je te vengerais. Cette gérudo payera très cher si je mets la main sur elle...

* * *

Kyle. Il avait de bons souvenirs du garçonnets. Des rayons de soleil dans la nuit de son existence. Le premier qui lui avait tendu la main, bien que de nombreuses fois repoussée, qui s'était imposé de force comme son ami avant de le devenir réellement au bout de deux ans d'efforts acharnés. Le garçon populaire du village avec l'associable garçonnet du bourg, un duo assez inattendu au village, mais solide. Son camarade de bêtises et diverses malices. Il y en avait tant ! Des aventures qui le faisaient bien rire maintenant. Ils s'étaient aventurés sur le chemin menant aux montagnes Gorons, avant de rebrousser chemin à la vue d'une horrible araignée, et sévèrement grondés par les soldats adultes. Ils étaient également les vilains auteurs de la libération des poules du poulailler à diverses reprises, des poules que des fois ils utilisaient pour avoir l'illusion de voler un bref instant, de planer, pour se glisser sur les toits et aller fouiner chez l'apothicaire si rêche et méchante pour voir les mille et une merveilles qu'elle recelait derrière toutes ces fioles. Ou la fois, plus drôle, où ils s'étaient aventurés de nuit dans le cimetière, échappant à la vigilance de la nourrice et d'Igor le terrible gardien du cimetière, au visage monstrueux et intimidant, avec sa lanterne blafarde et sa stature imposante. Ils s'étaient amusés à essayer de bouger une tombe, pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ces dalles de pierre que l'on disait receler de trésors fabuleux, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire était de réveiller un fantôme affreux et ils s'étaient enfuis à toutes jambes, livides de terreur. Curieusement, ils ne firent cette bêtise qu'une seule fois au cours de leur enfance. Mais ils étaient inséparables, quand on en appelait un on pouvait être sûr de trouver l'autre non loin. Kyle lui avait apprit tout ce que Anar ne pouvait lui enseigner en escrime, il était son partenaire préféré d'escrime et de duels, leurs épées de bois puis de fer au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient dansaient sur un rythme fou, ils faisaient le spectacle de Cocorico, multipliant les audaces, les coups fourrés pour essayer de faire perdre l'autre, mais au final, Kyle gagnait toujours. Toujours. Kyle avait toujours été meilleur apprenti soldat que lui... ah ce Kyle... irremplaçable dans son cœur... inoubliable même à travers les miasmes du temps.

Il se prit à rêver alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite fille aux cheveux bruns-roux qui posait sur la gauche du dessin, ravissante, au visage fin et à la peau hâlée, une très belle jeune hylienne, timide mais raffinée et courtisée par tous les enfants, habillée de manière riche et délicate. Shana, un nom aussi doux que la personnalité de sa propriétaire. Quoiqu'elle pouvait se montrer infernale à ses heures, terriblement capricieuse, mais aussi solidaire. L'adulte eut un sourire doucement rêveur qu'on ne lui voyait jamais d'ordinaire. Son sourire de sa jeunesse volée. Le sourire de son cœur encore enfantin préservé en dépit des horreurs des années infernales et des guerres. Ce sourire rayonnant qu'il avait enfermé avec sa nature plus chaleureuse et bienveillante tout au fond de son âme, derrière des murs de pierre polie, pour devenir un parfait général et un héros comme il le devait. Pour avoir l'autorité qu'il ne détenait pas physiquement mais nécessaire pour son devoir. Du coup, il avait raté le train pour Shana. Il se souvenait encore...

[...]

Il se souvenait avoir dansé avec elle plusieurs fois, enfants puis adolescents et jeunes gens, sous les sourires complices et amusés des adultes. Mais le destin avait choisi qu'il resterait seul. Puisqu'un jour, à l'aube de ses dix-huit ans, il allait la chercher chez elle pour trouver les fenêtres closes. Paniqué, il l'avait cherché dans tout le village, alors seul de Kyle aussi depuis deux ans, avant que la sentence ne tombe, rude et affreuse, de la bouche de l'architecte en chef du village :

* * *

- Elle est partie, imbécile ! Son père a voulu qu'elle rentre avec lui à Termina, pour qu'ils soient en sécurité ! Pfft des lâches ! Elle va rentrer chez ces lâches qui se sont enfuis de Hyrule au lieu de se battre !

* * *

Alan s'était battu ce jour là, pour venger l'insulte faite à son amie, pour mieux se faire ridiculiser. Anar rentra le lendemain, après deux autres années d'absence, pour trouver le jeune homme déprimé. Le Sheikah essaya de lui remonter le moral en même temps que de lui remonter les bretelles pour les diverses bagarres, mais fut attentif lorsque le jeune homme désespéré lui posa cette question capitale :

* * *

- Anar, que suis-je censé devenir, moi ? Pourquoi refuses-tu que je rejoigne l'armée ? J'en ai assez de pourrir en ce lieu mort, moi ! Je veux rejoindre Kyle et me battre moi ! Anar, s'il te plait...

- Tu n'es pas prêt, jeune homme. Les déesses te feront un signe quand le moment sera venu pour toi de quitter ce village. Ne cherche pas à aller contre leurs volontés. Si elles t'ont accordé leur protection ce jour là, ce n'est pas par hasard, j'en suis persuadé. Soit patient...

* * *

[...]

L'adulte détourna son regard du parchemin et se redressa pour aller observer la caserne. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller vérifier ce que faisaient les plus jeunes soldats. Il allait devoir remettre son masque... et s'oublier un peu. Anar ne voulait pas qu'il devienne soldat, et pourtant il s'était opposé à son tuteur et l'était devenu même en suivant les volontés des déesses. A regret ? Il ne le savait pas...

* * *

_**La corruption d'un coeur est la pire blessure **_  
_**Qui puisse être infligée à un juste et fier pays,**_  
_**Car l'aveuglement d'un roi et d'un bandit la souillure**_  
_**Hyrule vers sa chute sans fin ont conduit.**_

_**Il n'y a guère de témoins qui maintenant**_  
_**Puissent chanter cette sombre époque,**_  
_**Avec exactitude, sans la moindre équivoque,**_  
_**Car Hyrule était alors à son couchant.**_

_**Mais moi, bons seigneurs, je désire continuer **_  
_**Mon humble et musical récit des temps passés,**_  
_**A travers l'une des légendes de cet héros éclipsé.**_

_**Les cycles naissent et s'écoulent au grès de la vie,**_  
_**Et tout comme le jour laisse place à sa sœur.. la nuit,**_  
_**Un âge de Noirceur de celui de lumière la place prit.**_

_**Le Temps est un espace s'écoulant à l'infini,**_  
_**Là où naissent et meurent foule de vies,**_  
_**Comme ces frêles ombres éphémères,**_  
_**Qui dans nos cœurs éperdus errent.**_

_**Les légendes sont comme ces fils d'or**_  
_**Qui tissent et maillent l'infinité du néant**_  
_**Qui se creuse quand une âme va en mourant,**_  
_**Et appellent au souvenir de son pauvre sort.**_

_**Ainsi le passé est appelé par le présent**_  
_**Qui appelle tout autant l'avenir si incertain,**_  
_**Tous convoqués par le souvenir porté vers demain.**_

_**Le souvenir est le maitre souverain du temps,**_  
_**Le souvenir est ce qui perdure longtemps,**_  
_**Le souvenir rappelle ces figures des temps anciens.**_


	3. Chapter III - Arc I : Destin et Choix ?

_Ante Scriptum :_

_C'est encore moi ! Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps... juste pour indiquer que ce chapitre est court puisqu'il va faire la transition - enfin, une subdivision interne à ce premier arc - entre deux temps de l'arc. Des prologues/interludes dominants nous allons passer dans des réécritures pures de chapitres épilogues/de l'histoire. Si vous avez besoin de précisions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Arc I - Chapitre III : le destin n'est qu'une question de choix et d'inclinations innées :**

Ainsi il était devenu soldat. Une malédiction de famille pour un jeune garçon qui, avant l'époque noire, ne rêvait que d'élevage de chevaux et de cueillettes de fruits sauvages ? Il ne le savait pas, mais se posait franchement la question à bien des reprises, même des années après les faits. Et là, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter en arriver là ? Là, comme un oiseau prisonnier d'une cage dorée de laquelle il ne pouvait se défaire ? A bien des reprises il se maudissait de n'avoir su dire non devant la reine quand cette dernière, avertie de son réveil des bras d'un Temps réparateur, avait insisté pour qu'il reste à la Citadelle, sur sa terre natale, pour continuer son devoir en ce lieu...

* * *

_"Je ne voulais pas devenir ce que je suis maintenant. Je ne voulais pas être soldat de la citadelle. Mais comment diable en suis-je arrivé là ? Pourquoi moi ?_"

* * *

Lors d'une interminable réunion entre maitres de guerre, entre les généraux de la Reine, la Reine et ses sous-fifres courtisans, il y songeait encore alors que Cynthia attendait en dehors de la pièce, communiquant avec lui par télépathie quand elle le jugeait nécessaire. Les discussions tournaient à vide sur la politique à mener depuis la chute du Malin. D'interminables rapports... il allait commencer à franchement perdre patience quand un son bien particulier attira son attention à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la salle de réunion. Avant que quiconque ne puisse se lever, le jeune homme tout de noir vêtu se dressa sans un mot, et se pencha légèrement pour découvrir l'origine du raffut : deux jeunes gens, sans doute de jeunes nobles, s'étaient défiés en duel d'escrime et faisaient claquer avec force leurs rapines. Oubliant quelques secondes les plaintes des chefs de l'état courtisans, le jeune homme resta là à écouter avec attention, à suivre des yeux leurs déplacements et leurs postures, avant de se perdre en des échos qui surgissaient de sa mémoire. En d'autres temps, en d'autres lieux...

[...]

En d'autres temps, en d'autres lieux et en d'autres circonstances, c'étaient Kyle et lui qui dansaient ainsi sur la place centrale d'un village encore à moitié construit, qui faisaient ainsi parler avec audace leurs lames. Le futur général, lors de leur dernier bras de fer, n'avait alors que seize années de vie derrière lui, tandis que Kyle en avait dix-huit, et alors était rentré de service par la seule permission qu'il avait prit. Le grand blond avait prit de la musculature et se battait avec une très massive et longue épée lourde, tandis que Alan lui était resté à l'épée courte et légère, n'ayant pas la force de manier ces engins à deux mains. Tous deux simplement vêtus de leurs habits de cuir, ils faisaient danser leurs lames en un ballet interminable. Ils courraient partout, sous le soleil ardent de l'été sanglant des années noires, dérangeant les ouvriers en service, effrayant les mères éplorées d'une aussi fougueuse jeunesse. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient hors d'haleine qu'ils allaient se reposer, sur les ruines encore non montées de la future archerie, et rire ensemble de leurs ferraillages, quand Alan posa la question qui tua la bonne humeur du moment :

* * *

- Kyle... dis-moi... qu'est ce qu'il se passe au dehors des murs de Cocorico ? Tu as tant changé en si peu de temps... ?

* * *

Son ami perdit légèrement de son sourire, avant de lui répliquer d'un air fort peu convainquant après avoir bu une longue rasade d'eau fraiche de sa gourde :

* * *

- Désolé mon vieux, j'ai pas le droit d'en parler en détail. Sache juste que c'est pas la joie et qu'on manque cruellement d'hommes motivés pour réussir à faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait alors resserré ses mains sur sa propre gourde, animé par une colère sourde alors qu'il marmonna entre ses dents un "et pourquoi pas moi ?" bien amer. Kyle essaya de le conforter en posant une main sur son épaule, mais Alan se dégagea aussitôt du geste affectueux, trop amer, avant de poser avec rage sa gourde et de répliquer d'un ton cinglant :

* * *

- Non mais c'est vrai, et pourquoi pas moi ? Après tout, je suis un homme en pleine santé, j'ai suivi les mêmes entraînements que toi, et je n'ai pas le droit d'aller défendre nos valeurs ! Je suis aussi le fils d'un capitaine de la citadelle... ah, attends, tu veux dire que c'est à cause de sa trahison que je n'ai pas le droit d'aller me battre ? Car je dois payer à cause des fautes de cet imbécile de père ? Car Anar pense que je ferais comme lui ? Que...

- Alan calme toi, je comprends ta frustration et tout, mais tu sais très bien qu'Anar ne pense pas cela de...

- Non tu ne comprends rien, Kyle ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi qui a été accepté ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ma frustration ! Si on ne fait rien, ce tas de bouse de seigneur du Malin restera ici longtemps et continuera de nous pourrir la vie à jamais ! Anar et toi ne comprenez rien ! Je ne veux pas rester ici dans ce taudis reculé, c'est ma ville natale que je veux venger ! Je ne veux pas être un couard qui se terre pour fuir les combats ! Que je...

* * *

Il ne vit pas venir le coup de poing bien assaisonné de son meilleur ami, mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser quoique ce soit, le poing était déjà arrivé à destination, suivi de sa douleur caractéristique. Il allait vivement protester, cramoisi, quand Kyle le prit par le col, le visage tendu de colère, et le plaqua avec sécheresse contre le mur pas encore entièrement construit. Il ne pouvait pas dépasser la force physique de son meilleur ami, et alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, ce dernier le fit se taire en le plaquant avec violence contre le mur, avant de reprendre d'une voix tendu et brûlante de colère :

* * *

- Il suffit que je m'absente quelques temps pour que tu reprennes tes tendances asociales et suicidaires ! Non, je ne veux rien entendre, c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Toi, espèce de gamin qui ne comprends rien à la réalité des choses ! Tu dis que personne ne comprend tes sentiments, mais toi, est-ce que tu comprends ceux des personnes qui tiennent à toi ? Non, ne dis pas que tu les comprends, ce n'est pas vrai ! Anar comprends ton ressentiment, mais il n'a pas envie que tu ailles te faire tuer après avoir eu tant de mal à te sauver des ruines d'alors ! Je comprends ta frustration, mais ce qui ne t'attends là bas ce n'est que la désolation, la désillusion, la mort et la souffrance ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu connaisses cela, toi, alors que tu as déjà eu ton lot de souffrances ! Espèce de crétin égoiste ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te contenter de ta vie paisible à Cocorico, en dehors de tout danger ? Tu tiens tant que cela à mourir ? Et bien moi non, je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles te faire tuer ! Alors tais toi et contente toi de ce que tu as déjà !

* * *

Il en avait trop entendu, trop blessé par les mots de son meilleur ami, que plus tard il considérerait comme la sagacité même. Mais non, il était trop fougueux à l'époque, et au lieu de se calmer, il n'en devint que plus vert de rage, et il frappa traitreusement son meilleur ami d'un coup de pied bien senti là où cela faisait particulièrement mal, avant de profiter que ce dernier surprit ne recule pour se jeter sur lui, profitant de son élan pour le plaquer au sol avec violence. Alors pour lui aussi il était un incapable ? Un fils de traitre qui avait plus qu'il ne méritait ? Il délivra une ruée de coups de poings au visage de son meilleur ami, qui gronda et ne manqua pas de répondre d'une poigne puissante au cou du jeune homme pour le faire cesser, avant de le balancer dans une fragile cagette de bois toute proche. Le dos douloureux, le jeune homme se redressa, la fureur aux joues, répliquant alors que le grand blond se redressait également :

* * *

- Je n'ai... aucun compte à rendre... ni à toi... ni à Anar, compris ? T'es pas mon frère... il est pas mon père... vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cela, par les déesses !

- Vrai... mais t'as une dette de vie envers Anar... et je t'ai déjà choisi... comme mon petit frère... alors tu n'as rien pour ta défense, tête de pioche !

* * *

Ils avaient reprit leur combat de plus belle, avant que d'autres jeunes et architectes du village ne viennent s'immiscer dans le conflit, dans l'idée de le faire taire en assommant les deux protagonistes et leur faire payer de troubler la paix du village, mais alors que l'un d'entre eux était proche du but, il vit deux paires brunes et vertes se river sur lui avec colère et une volée de coups de poings mutuels l'assommer net, contre toute attente les deux jeunes gens s'étaient ligués contre tous ceux qui essayaient de cesser le conflit. Dans la mêlée, dès que l'un frappait Alan, Kyle leur faisait payer amèrement, et réciproquement. Le chaos général s'était établi dans le village, ni les femmes ni Shana de leurs cris suppliants n'arrivaient à remettre les choses en ordre. C'est alors que la lutte reprenait de plus belle entre les deux jeunes gens, comme personne n'osait plus intervenir de peur de se prendre un coup sans avoir rien demandé, que deux couteaux vinrent se planter juste devant les deux jeunes gens prêts à s'entre-déchirer de nouveau, et si Kyle se figea effectivement, Alan lui n'y prêta aucune attention et allait se jeter sur son meilleur ami - meilleur ennemi pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles quand un fouet vint s'enrouler autour de ses pieds et le fit tomber pitoyablement, et alors qu'il essayait de se redresser de nouveau, une force tierce vint aussitôt lui bloquer les mains dans le dos et l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement, une voix ferme se faisant entendre alors que Kyle se redressait de son côté, prenant sur lui pour ne pas empirer les choses :

* * *

- Alan, Kyle, cela suffit ! Cessez cette vaine querelle tous les deux ! Vous vous comportez comme des enfants au lieu des adultes que vous êtes amenés à devenir !

* * *

Comme il se débattait encore, ivre de rage, une main vint l'assommer avec propreté dans le cou, le faisant perdre connaissance presque immédiatement. Ils ne purent se réconcilier qu'en toute fin de journée, après une leçon bien arrêtée de Anar pour l'un et du responsable de la troupe pour l'autre. Le moment des adieux n'en fut que plus amer encore. Alan répliqua fermement à son meilleur ami, retenant la bride du cheval de ce dernier :

* * *

- Je ne veux pas te laisser partir seul pour que tu te fasses tuer. Promets moi de revenir vivant et de donner toutes les semaines des nouvelles ou l'on ne me retiendra pas d'aller à ta poursuite.

* * *

Une ombre de sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage de Kyle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se remettre en selle et rejoindre le reste des troupes de la résistance, il cessa son mouvement et fit face à son meilleur ami en rétorquant sur le même ton impératif :

* * *

- Je ne veux pas te laisser me poursuivre pour que tu ailles te faire tuer. Promets moi de rester sage au village en attendant mon retour ou l'on ne me retiendra pas de te coller la correction que tu mérites !

* * *

Ils eurent un léger rire sous cape, et une inquiétude mutuelle, avant de se donner une poignée de mains solennelle pour sceller la promesse ainsi formulée, avant que le grand blond ne monte en selle et qu'Alan relâche la bride. Il le regarda s'en aller avec le reste des troupes avec un mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne saurait expliquer...

[...]

L'adulte quelques temps plus tard s'était souvenu lors de sa quête à diverses reprises de cet épisode : quand il était resté un bref moment chez les Zoras pour apprendre les rudiments de ce qui serait sa spécialité les années à suivre, le tir à l'arc. Lors des retrouvailles aigres-douces dans les profondeurs de la terre, la séparation à cause du léviathan, puis le visage partagé entre la colère et la joie de Kyle juste avant la grande bataille quand Alan avait rejoint officiellement les troupes de la résistance, le regard noisette pétillant d'avant ayant viré dans l'ocre terni et inquiétant, vêtu de sa tunique noire de héros de l'ombre, les traits émaciés et fatigués, avec une petite fée turquoise lui tournant autour, sur un destrier de guerre bai. Un échange de sourire faux et amers avant la tuerie. Ils n'avaient tous deux pas tenu leur promesse. Tous deux s'étaient jeté alors corps et âme dans la boucherie, vers la Mort pour la liberté. Et tous deux y avaient laissé quelque chose : l'un la capacité de raison et l'amnésie, l'autre son innocence et une grande part de son humanité et de sa chaleur. L'un soldat partisan de la liberté du royaume, l'autre héros involontaire vers le terme de la première étape de son destin. Ils avaient tous deux faits des choix différents, s'étaient séparés pour mieux se réunir... et se séparer de nouveau. Et maintenant, songeait-il avec amertume, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière sur le chemin sur lequel il s'était engagé sans réfléchir à deux fois. Et maintenant...

* * *

**_On dit qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde_**  
**_Tout comme les cieux se nouent à la terre,_**  
**_Les ombres s'unissent étroitement à la lumière,_**  
**_Et le héros s'unit aux récits qui sa légende fondent._**

**_Ainsi l'acte héroïque va de pair avec le souvenir,_**  
**_Seul souverain des chants et gardien de leur postérité,_**  
**_C'est par lui que renaissent ceux dont le nom a été occulté,_**  
**_Lui qui rend la vie aux pleurs comme aux rires._**

**_Le héros de l'ombre est le seul à connaître la complète Vérité_**  
**_Des terribles faits qui la belle terre hylienne avaient dévastés,_**  
**_Pénible fardeau auquel il a été désigné et aussi condamné._**

**_A l'inverse les héros de lumière ont le pouvoir d'oublier_**  
**_En partie les faits afin de renaître purs et protégés_**  
**_Des méfaits du temps, l'ombre gémit de la Vérité._**


	4. Chapter IV - Arc I: Réunion et Impacts

_Ante Scriptum :_

_Pendant que j'y pense. Si vous avez l'impression d'être un peu perdus entre ces variations de points de vue/d'époques, rassurez vous, tout fera sens par la suite ! Il suffira juste de réunir les morceaux du puzzle, je vous assure qu'avant le début de l'arc II, tout sera bien réuni comme un tout. Restez juste attentifs lors de la lecture, et tout ira bien !_

_Bonne lecture sur ce !_

* * *

**Arc I - Chapitre IV : Est-ce vraiment une liberté de choisir ou obéir à un destin prémédité ? Les poids des décisions, nos chemins qui se croisent et se décroisent sans fin :**

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il ne saurait trop le dire, alors que leurs lames hurlaient de douleur, le métal s'entrechoquant avec tant de colère que de douleur contre une lame parfois considérée comme soeur. Non, ce combat n'aurait pas dû être. Il n'aurait jamais du exister. Il... ne répondait à aucune logique, tant relationnelle, divine que même rationnelle. Comment en étaient-ils rendus à ce point ? Tout à l'heure, il s'enfuyait du désert Guérudo. Enfin, non des guérudos eux-mêmes, mais plutôt de quelque chose qui aurait pu fortement leur nuire à tous : de mystérieuses ombres meurtrières qui ternissaient le royaume de Hyrule. Ses terres... de nouveau menacées. Ses terres... les racines de ses jours, qui le rappelaient à elles même lorsqu'il était furieux contre son peuple, contre ses dirigeants, contre les mesures contre-productives au niveau de la diplomatie qui avaient été prises. Furieux de son impuissance en dépit de son rang militaire et hiérarchique, impuissant à prévenir la corruption de gagner les coeurs de trop de ses congénères, de n'avoir pu empêcher la haine d'empoisonner les esprits, les âmes, les gestes et les paroles. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour faire honneur à son état non officiel d'ambassadeur hylien vis à vis du nouveau peuple du désert, comme il connaissait mieux que personne leur dirigeant, et tout en veillant à garder leur neutralité respective, le héros de l'ombre et le nouveau seigneur du désert avaient réussi à envisager des terrains d'entente et des mesures de coexistence pacifique entre leurs deux peuples, anciennement ennemis mortels... et hélas encore actuellement il semblerait, même en temps de paix presque avérée. Fichus politiciens qui réduisaient à néant des efforts herculéens de négociation tant diplomatique, que civile et surtout militaire...

Mais là n'était pas le point le plus important. Non, même cette crise internationale de son monde était bien moindre en importance et en stupidité que ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Sous le ciel assombri, grondant, mordant d'une nuit ténébreuse qui drapait de son rire maléfique les terres illustres des déesses. Ce qu'il se passait était une entière aberration stupéfiante à ses yeux. Cela n'aurait même jamais du advenir. Tandis qu'il entendait confusément les sabots ferrés de son destrier marteler furieusement l'herbe rase des plaines, s'enfuyant au galop terrifié droit vers le lieu de leur origine. Son adversaire était nettement plus expérimenté que lui, en guerrier spécialisé contre un archer de spécialité. Et pourtant, même devant les pleurs muets, invisibles et silencieux de leurs épées respectives, il devait tenir bon. Tenir bon pour sa patrie. Tenir bon pour l'avenir incertain. Tenir bon pour son proche allié inattendu et leurs royaumes respectifs. Tenir bon pour Kyle. Tenir bon pour son Ami...

* * *

- Le vent de Farore ! Comment est ce... ?

* * *

Ses pires peurs avaient commencées à se dresser quand il avait, sous ses propres yeux, vu l'étrange ennemi masqué sous un manteau à capuche d'un brun sombre se dresser devant lui, barrer son chemin, utiliser une technique des déesses qu'un seul homme... qu'un seul hylien de sa connaissance aurait pu effectuer. Ce n'était pas normal. Cela n'aurait jamais du advenir. Et pourtant, ce vent agressif mais non mauvais, qui tournait autour de son opposant à l'entrée de ce dernier... comme une couverture aérienne, comme un bouclier jalousement protecteur... tout pointait logiquement vers cet hylien. Mais le comportement de l'individu, lui, divergeait complètement de celui auquel il aurait du s'attendre. Ce n'était pas sa manière de faire. Cette lutte n'aurait jamais du exister. Ce combat presque fratricide, l'Epée frappant avec force contre le Bouclier obligé de se défendre et de rendre les coups, l'Epée qui, sans raison apparente, essayait de détruire le Bouclier auquel elle était intimement liée, tant sur le point de vue militaire, civil que de la destinée. Une danse mortelle in-désirée et inattendue entre deux frères, sinon de sang, mais de fatalité, d'armes et de coeur aussi. Ses coups n'étaient pas aussi efficaces que d'ordinaire, ceux de son adversaire horriblement précis et agressifs. Parce que si lui semblait vouloir lui passer le fer à travers le corps, le héros de l'ombre ne pourrait se résoudre à risquer de blesser un être admiré, respecté, un mentor, un ami, un camarade d'armes... un frère... son incompréhension, sa douleur se ressentait à travers ses prières, au sein d'une voix qui n'était pas aussi assurée que d'ordinaire, qui était plus émotive que d'ordinaire :

* * *

- Cette arme... l'Épée de l'Élu des Déesses ! Mais comment as-tu pu poser tes viles mains sur cette lame sainte ?!

* * *

C'est alors qu'il avait réalisé, en voyant cet éclat si inhabituel qui dansait d'une flamme meurtrière sur la lame claire de cette arme sacrée. Cette lame remise à nue, pointée contre lui, déterminée à lui ôter la vie, de manière totalement incompréhensible. Comme les Déesses de la Sagesse et du Courage devaient pleurer en voyant leurs enfants, leurs hérauts, leurs guerriers respectifs retournés malgré eux, par un cruel jeu du sort, l'un contre l'autre. Si surpris, si pétrifié qu'il avait été, qu'il avait d'ailleurs failli se faire embrocher par un vif et vicieux estoc, se déportant à la dernière minute sur la gauche, reprenant malgré lui ses esprits, toujours sous le choc. Cette sainte lame... gravée avec le symbole de la Triforce, de couleur dorée, juste avant la garde, une épée à une main qui n'acceptait qu'un seul porteur, le héros qu'elle avait choisit il y a sept... ou quatorze ans selon le point de vue. Cette garde d'un bleu sombre, presque marin, à l'alliage résistant envers et contre tout, portée par des mains aussi expertes que les siennes sur le bois d'un arc. Des mains qui semblaient, contre toute attente, vouloir en finir avec sa vie. Pourquoi ? Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver ! Pas lui, pourquoi devaient-ils se battre ? Cette même furie métallique de lumière qui s'abattait avec rage contre sa propre lame plus fine et légère, sa rapière au sombre métal parcourue ordinairement de runes argentées contre des démons. Mais il ne luttait pas contre un démon. Au contraire. C'était précisément cela qui n'allait pas. Et ce rire... et ces paroles cruelles et inattendues... et ce regard incendiaire et dévastateur qui avait prit la place de l'azur paisible et amical qui y résidait d'ordinaire. Les cheveux blonds et bruns valsaient en une danse folle et mortelle, une danse des lames intrépide où la moindre erreur mènerait à sa perte celui qui l'engendrerait. Dans un cri du coeur sincère et perçant, le jeune général s'écria, tout en bloquant une des rares fois la lame puissante de son adversaire, maintenant quelques secondes le bras de fer :

* * *

- Il suffit ! Reprends-toi mon ami ! Il n'y a là aucune raison de se battre l'un contre l'autre... je t'en prie, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Link !

* * *

La férocité de la lame qui pressait contre la sienne, droit vers son cou, et le venin inattendu des paroles de son opposant le firent frémir de l'intérieur, d'horreur tant que de colère contenue, d'incompréhension, comme il repoussait une énième fois ce bras de fer, incapable de le maintenir. Il ne pourrait se battre convenablement dans ces conditions. Pas contre cet adversaire qu'il n'aurait jamais, oh grand jamais, voulu avoir face à lui, mais plutôt à ses côtés. Il devait pourtant mettre fin aussi promptement que possible à ce duel sans raisons, en essayant de blesser aussi peu que possible l'être qu'il avait admiré par le passé, l'être qu'il respectait et avec lequel il oeuvrait conjointement pour la paix dans Hyrule depuis bientôt plus de quatorze années distordues dans le continuum espace-temps de leur monde. Il était trop déchiré pour se battre correctement, essayait de gagner du temps. Non, il ne pouvait croire, accepter de croire, que le Malin avait été assez pernicieux pour réussir à monter contre eux le Gardien du Temps et le Héros du Temps, eux qui devaient agir de concert, comme deux faces d'une même pièce, d'un même devoir. La lumière ne pouvait être sans l'ombre, et l'ombre sans la lumière, et ne pouvaient se confronter ni ne le désiraient réellement, dans le risque de créer un néant maléfique, corrompu et... destructeur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps... après tout ce temps écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés...

[...]

Après tout ce temps écoulé. Toute l'eau qui avait passé sous les ponts. Longtemps avant la distorsion temporelle engendrée par nécessité par la Princesse Zelda au terme des Années Noires, sept années au devant du terrible et meurtrier épilogue de cette sinistre époque. Quand il n'était encore qu'un simple, qu'un humble civil et travailleur réfugié au village de Cocorico, terriblement impatient et désespéré de la situation, encore emplit de la fougue propre à la jeunesse. Un civil qui désirait plus que tout participer à l'effort de guerre, sans qu'on ne le lui en donne hélas la permission. Et comme tout jeune qui avait l'impression qu'on le bridait plus que de raison dans ses aspirations et ses idéaux... il s'ennuyait ferme, et perdait toute envie et toute motivation dans les tâches - parfois ingrates à ses yeux - qu'on lui donnait à faire. Chaque jour ressemblait au précédent, dans une lente, cruelle et languissante monotonie. Dès que les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient le voile de la nuit, ils étaient réveillés et se levaient pour une nouvelle journée de travail répétitif et plus qu'ennuyeux, très physique voire mécanique : supportant les remarques sur son physique frêle et son manque pathologique de force et d'endurance physiques de ses "collègues" de travail, il irait porter des caisses de bois ici et là, des pierres pesant pas loin de trois tonnes à ses yeux vers les bâtiments en construction ou reconstruction selon les cas. Ils continueraient cette tâche, presque sans interruption, jusqu'à la tombée du soir, dînant en communauté avant que chacun ne rentre chez soi se coucher pour une autre journée éprouvante... et toujours similaire à la précédente; Et pendant qu'il perdait son temps ici, l'ombre maléfique et sournoise de Ganondorf s'étendait toujours un peu plus, grappillant pour sa noirceur tyrannique chaque jour un peu plus de terres spoliées, de terres violées, de terres malmenées...

* * *

- Tu veux vraiment t'engager dans l'armée ? Bah, sois réaliste garçon ! Un hylien aussi faiblard que toi ? Voyons, sois raisonnable !

* * *

Ce genre de réflexions désobligeantes avait le mérite de le faire immédiatement grincer des dents et l'envie de devenir violent et incivil dans la seconde qui suivait la provocation. Mince quoi, il n'était pas fils de paysan, mais fils de chevalier quand même ! Certes, il avait les plus grandes difficultés à porter de lourdes charges, pire encore sur la durée, se blessait aisément au cours des combats et ne faisait pas grand mal à mains nues, comparées aux géants baraqués avec lesquels il travaillait. Certes, il n'était peut-être pas le seul malingre du groupe de travailleurs, mais les mauvaises langues s'acharnaient souvent sur lui. D'un, de sa nature d'étranger de la ville. De deux, parce qu'il n'avait alors pas le bon sens de les ignorer et la mauvaise idée d'être affreusement réactif et de là ridicule si insulté. Il essaya d'ignorer, sans grande conviction, le rieur, avant que le collègue de ce dernier ne le bouscule d'un jeu au goût douteux à l'épaule, réussissant à le faire trébucher et tomber avec sa lourde charge, sous les rires des amis du petit malin sans grand esprit. Un autre renchérissait, le brutal, passant devant lui en riant ouvertement de sa personne de sa grosse voix dépassant les gémissements de colère de l'ancien enfant du bourg :

* * *

- Regarde, un rien suffit pour qu'il perde son pied ! Avant d'aspirer à rejoindre l'armée, apprends donc à savoir soulever une épée qui se respecte ou une masse ! Après tout, à quoi bon former un malingre qui va se faire massacrer à la première bataille ? Contente toi de ce que tu as, bon à rien. Des faibles comme toi ne sont pas fait pour l'armée, soit déjà heureux que tu serves à quelque chose...

* * *

Frustré et indigné au possible, le jeune homme de dix huit ans leur cracha des insultes hyliennes apprises dans le passé dans les rues du bourg et les soldats, ne faisant que rire plus grassement encore ses tourmenteurs. Jurant encore en essayant de se dégager du poids le clouant au sol - enfin, les planches restant de la caisse fragile qui sous le choc de la chute s'était rompue et avait déversé sur lui foule de poussière terreuse aussi claire et fine que la farine servant à la constitution d'un mortier local, achevant de le ridiculiser une fois de plus. Bien entendu, en l'absence de Kyle ET de Anar, les grosses brutes du village se faisaient une joie de s'en prendre à lui, soulignant avec crudité que même Igor, le fébrile gardien du cimetière, aurait plus de chance de survie à une escarmouche terrestre que lui. Il se redressa lentement en position assise, repoussant avec mécontentement quelques planches, sortant en même temps son arme d'enfance : un lance-pierre fait main, quand Kyle lui avait préféré dans leur jeunesse une très petite épée de bois, voire presque une dague ou un couteau à quelques centimètres près. Oh, il avait bien une épée de fer rouillé chez lui, mais la nourrice y veillait avec acharnement et ne lui avait autorisé que le lance-pierre comme arme pour se défendre, étant un civil inexpérimenté à leurs yeux. Puis de toute manière, c'était plus facile à transporter, donc ici se termine le débat. Se redressant lentement tout en leur laissant un peu de terrain, comme ils étaient en bout de file, il prit note d'un petit élément pouvant lui servir à se venger de l'humiliation subie. Car, même s'il n'avait pas forcément des muscles, au moins avait-il un cerveau très actif, efficace et on-ne-peut plus motivé dans ce genre de situations. Souriant d'un air mauvais, le jeune en passe de devenir adulte visa avec un soin extrême, dextérité mais rapidité, avant de lancer son projectile favori - une toute petite noix des fleurs carnivores qui attaquaient parfois le soir à la lisière du village, avec une réserve obtenue avec patience en rendant des petits services ici et là dans le village. Souriant donc, et assuré dans cette discipline, à peine avait-il lancé le projectile qu'il rangea son "engin de malheur" comme si de rien n'était, masquant aussi sa réserve. Et se délecta-t-il tout en essayant de garder une expression neutre et faussement surprise devant la petite cohue qu'il venait, en toute conscience, de déclencher :

* * *

- Ah ! Mais qu'est ce que... fichez moi la paix, sales bestioles à plumes ! Qu'est ce qu'il leur prend tout d'un coup ! Johane ! Quelqu'un !

* * *

Sous son regard brun satisfait, fier de lui et ses lèvres plissées en un sourire tant facétieux que sur le bord du rire, il s'épousseta comme si de rien n'était, avec une nonchalance délibérément exagérée. Tandis que sous ses yeux, se déroulait une scène assez étrange et originale : une ruée de poulettes bien grassouillettes et vraiment pas d'humeur à caqueter fleurette avait fait tomber non la tête la première l'insolent, comme prises d'une furie sans raison qui soit. Pendant que quelqu'un allait chercher en vitesse la gardienne du poulailler allergique aux volatiles, et que la malheureuse victime se plaignait à grands cris des attaques de becs, de griffes et de plumes en essayant de protéger sa cargaison. Les travailleurs les plus proches s'étaient arrêtés, avaient déposés leur cargaison et soit se gaussaient à haute voix, ricanaient ou venaient en aide au malheureux en essayant de ne pas se blesser avec les volailles en furie. C'était amusant ce qu'un bon tir, une petite noix innocente, des oreilles attentives, une bonne mémoire et un esprit malicieux si provoqué étaient capables de causer comme désordre dans la routine habituelle. S'il savait que les poulettes toléraient de se faire projeter, prendre un court laps de temps ou porter même un enfant en planant dans les airs - elles sont fortes les poules du coin ! - elles ne supportaient en revanche pas qu'on les agresse d'une manière où d'une autre. Et provoquer une poule n'est jamais une bonne idée, puisque leur gardienne humaine étant allergique en leur présence, l'enclos les gardant rudimentaire, elles s'échappaient continuellement. Et si l'une voyait la copine agressée, elle prévenait toute la petite population volatile domestique et tout ce joyeux petit monde, mené par le coq chef du troupeau, se ruait en colère noire contre l'agresseur. Oh, pas qu'elles faisaient vraiment mal, mais elles pouvaient se montrer ennuyeuses, causer des griffures, quelques plaies mineures et étaient lentes surtout à calmer. Une fois les furies à plume sous contrôle, comme le remue-ménage se résorbait difficilement, la victime se tourna par un mystérieux instinct vers lui encore empoussiéré, qui faisait la tête la plus innocente qu'il était capable de produire. Jusqu'à bien sûr ce que ce dernier le prit d'un geste vif et puissant par le col, grondant entre des dents serrées devant son regard brun provocateur et satisfait :

* * *

- Et tu trouves ça drôle, espèce d'avorton ? Arrête de faire ton innocent, je vais te donner une bonne leçon moi...

* * *

Habitué à ce genre de situation et mentalement prêt à endurer le retour de services, il ne put retenir un léger sourire arrogant de glisser sur ses lèvres minces, comme le jeune hylien si fébrile commentait sur un ton faussement badin et défiant :

* * *

- Tu sais, c'est bien joli d'avoir des muscles et tout, cela aide à impressionner les filles j'admets et à impressionner les collègues et tout. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je sûr d'avoir et que toi, tu n'as pas : un cerveau capable de retenir, et de surtout réfléchir avant d'agir.

- Espèce de peste mojo insolente ! Je vais te faire ravaler ton arrogance, tu vas voir ! Trop c'est trop !

* * *

Imperturbable et encore revanchard sur les moqueries précédentes, profitant de sa chance temporaire et de l'absence de son mentor sheikah pour redoubler d'audace juvénile, il lui cracha au visage d'une voix dont le calme et l'assurance étaient précisément provocatrices et satisfaites, sur le ton du maître d'école reprenant un mauvais élève un peu bêta :

* * *

- Attends, attends ! Même une peste mojo est capable d'ennuyer, voire de mettre à terre un goron ou un géant ! Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer plus petit que soi, des fois on peut avoir de très mauvaises surprises avec cette hautaine attitude. Trop tu dis ? Voyons ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! De la bouche de celui qui...

* * *

La voix beuglante et sèche du contremaître vint arrêter de justesse le point qui volait en direction de sa figure de faux ange innocent, les engueulant tous deux fort copieusement. Après avoir jeté un regard noir à Alan, il observa ce dernier de la tête aux pieds, avant d'ordonner aux autres de reprendre les travaux et lui ôtant le mince revenu de joyaux qu'était son salaire journalier. Haussant des épaules imperceptiblement et par défiance, l'hylien ne flancha même pas quand le responsable - et gigantesque ! - des bosseurs fronça des sourcils et lui ordonna de venir le voir à la brève pause du déjeuner du milieu de journée, le menaçant d'en parler à son tuteur. Peu impressionné car blasé, le jeune hylien s'en alla sans arrière pensée, et sans le moindre remord s'installa sous l'ombrage de l'arbre proche de l'entrée du village, inspirant d'aise avec la brise fraîche qui vint caresser ses cheveux. Très loin de se douter de la tournure radicale qu'allait prendre la journée par la rencontre/retrouvailles d'un ancien ami pensé disparu dans les heures qui allaient suivre... ainsi, sous le confort de l'arbre, la tête et le dos reposant contre le matelas rigide et sylvestre derrière lui, il ferma les yeux en soupirant tant d'aise que d'ennui, écoutant le bruit...

[...]

... le bruit des fers qui s'entrechoquent, le souffle irrégulier de leurs respirations, le glissement subtil de leurs bottes brunes et noires, écrasant impitoyable l'herbe sous leurs pieds, se dérobant parfois sur les côtés, parfois vers l'arrière ou verticalement. Presque dans un choeur parfait, comme Link concentrait la magie des déesses qui lui avait été remise par les Grandes Fées messagères de ces dernières, Alan rassemblait lui-même ses forces, fort des connaissances infinies présentes dans sa mémoire ainsi qu'un sens de la stratégie, de l'observation et de l'anticipation, se confrontant avec l'étrange et inhabituelle rage du héros du Temps, de la détermination corrompue et des prodigieuses compétences aux armes de ce dernier. Et c'est au même instant qu'ils s'écrièrent, l'un appelant aux flammes redoutables nées de la puissante déesse rouge de la Force, l'autre convoquant pour se défendre le bouclier salvateur et presque infranchissable de la protectrice déesse bleue de la Sagesse, les deux attaques se confrontant et s'annulant avec rage sur le terrain de bataille qui était le leur, comme les ombres ennemies restaient étrangement à distance du duel inhumain, anormal et redoutable qui prenait place sous leurs yeux. Ainsi, juste aux pieds du même château qu'ils s'étaient juré de défendre conjointement, aux pieds du symbole même des valeurs qu'ils s'étaient promis de protéger jusqu'à leur corps défendant, qui venait de choir dans la folie et la corruption du vice et d'un mal, d'une gangrène démoniaque qui les avait tous deux pris de court, où qu'ils fussent respectivement. Ce n'était pas des retrouvailles musclées après deux années complètes de séparation qu'Alan aurait voulu donner à l'un de ses plus proches amis et alliés. Non, ce n'était certainement pas cela, au contraire !

* * *

- Je t'en prie vieil ami, il n'est pas l'heure de nous battre, il ne le sera jamais, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Aurais-tu perdu la raison ? Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

* * *

Les choses commençaient à se précipiter pour le jeune général. N'étant pas en position de guerre à son départ précédent de la citadelle vers le royaume du désert, il n'avait pas mit son armure protectrice, et ne portait ainsi comme protection matérielle que le même modèle de tunique, seulement noire au lieu de verte, de héros que tous deux portaient, qui commençait à se déchirer des attaques puissantes, rapides et terribles de son opposant. Au niveau magique, ils étaient presque au même niveau, peut-être le héros de l'ombre légèrement plus efficace. Question endurance physique, en dépit de son entraînement militaire rigoureux, Link avait nettement la main en plus d'avoir un bouclier pour parer ses coups, de pair avec une épée sacrée à une main comme lui n'avait "que" une épée mortelle, enchantée mais simple. La création divine supplantait toujours et de loin la création humaine - enfin hylienne - aussi raffinée et soignée soit-elle. Pour l'endurance magique, Alan avait, en revanche, largement la main sur son coéquipier - tourné ennemi, comme pour compenser le manque de physique. A distance, il battait aussi bien Link que ce dernier le vainquait en combat rapproché, pire encore à mains nues, sans même l'aide des gants de force des Gorons. A l'épée, le héros du Temps, comme cela se voyait ici, avait une légère avance sur lui, avance qu'il récupérait indiscutablement à l'arc, comme en général le héros du temps avait largement la maîtrise sur les armes lourdes comme légères de combat rapproché et lui avait la main sur le contrôle des armes à distance. Tout comme Link était, certes polyvalent comme lui, plus favorisé à l'attaque que lui l'était en ce qui concernait la défense. En cela, ils étaient exactement au même niveau de puissance, il devait en être ainsi, et c'est pourquoi le duel farouche s'éternisait. Alan percevait vaguement leurs alliés difficilement convaincus de venir à leur aide suite à sa sincère et habile plaidoirie devant l'urgence de la situation, idée qui le réconforta comme les habitants et guerriers du désert mettaient à profit leur puissance considérable, leur maîtrise des armes et de la force brute, leur détermination brûlante pour tenter une percée et les rejoindre. La cavalerie lourde, ainsi que l'un de ses plus récents mais aussi plus proches amis, alliés arrivaient, enfin !

C'est alors qu'il décida de changer de stratégie, sachant qu'à ce rythme, à moins de risquer de blesser irrémédiablement Link et de menacer ainsi leur vieille amitié, il risquerait de perdre, de se perdre, de perdre son royaume et pire encore de perdre son ami sous l'influence d'un mauvais sort adversaire. Reculant d'un bond souple vers l'arrière, assumant une étrange action en troquant son épée pour une arme à distance, son Arc des Anges. Décision étrange et, en apparence, absurde dans un duel de combat rapproché. Mais il avait un plan derrière la tête, ce que le pauvre Link contrôlé on-ne-sait comment et par quelle force diabolique n'avait pas en sa posture temporaire de marionnette sans contrôle de son corps et probablement endormi d'esprit. Remarque, sans doute n'aurait-il pas été mieux lui même si les positions étaient inversées, et en toute modestie il estimait, stratégiquement, que Link aurait eu nettement moins de mal que lui à le mettre hors d'état de nuire et le ramener à ses esprits. Mais il ne comptait pas pour autant abandonner la défense de sa patrie, et encore moins abandonner celui envers qui il ressentait avoir une dette éternelle à son pauvre sort. Armant à la vitesse de l'éclair une flèche infusée de magie glaciale sous le regard médusé du pantin-malgré-lui, il la décocha en faisant mine de rater son tir et son adversaire, dans un mystérieux but stratégique, endurant aussi les railleries de son collègue manipulé contre son grès, dont l'apparence démoniaque le faisait frémir d'horreur en comparaison au héros et à la personne qu'il avait été mené à admirer, respecter et apprécier, l'expression sans mots de ce dernier lui indiquant clairement qu'il pensait que le gardien du temps avait totalement perdu l'esprit ou le prendrait pour un idiot, avant de le railler et de chercher à le provoquer. Link... parler autant ? C'était complètement contre-nature, et cela confortait la petite idée de ce qu'il s'était passé du jeune général. Il avait un plan, pourvu que cela fonctionne comme il l'entendait... car il refusait tout bonnement d'abandonner celui qui, d'ores et déjà lui avait sauvé maintes fois la vie, mais aussi avait contribué dès l'origine à façonner l'archer, le général héroïque, ou tout bonnement les meilleurs aspects de l'hylien qu'il était devenu. C'était grâce à lui qu'il en était là, qu'il avait pu commencer à changer en bon, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait le laisser tomber, pas après tout ce qui était advenu ! Même, alors qu'il ne se souvenait plus bien de lui, ce fameux et fatidique jour...

[...]

... ce fameux et fatidique jour où actuellement il avait réussi à se venger décemment d'une incorrection dont il avait été victime. Cette merveilleuse journée où, même sans obtenir son gagne-pain d'un jour, il avait été suspendu de travail et pouvait se reposer sans avoir à subir autre commentaire déplaisant que les regards mécontents ou désapprobateurs des adultes et des vieux autour de lui, qu'il ignorait superbement à leur passage, ses yeux clos restant toujours posés et sans le moindre trouble pour changer son attitude, parfaitement et consciemment insouciant de la punition sévère qui risquait de lui tomber sur le coin du nez. Quoi, il allait encore se faire tirer les oreilles pour une énième fois ? Et alors ? C'était de leur faute, à ne jamais lui laisser décider de sa vie, à ne jamais lui laisser réellement le choix de ce qu'il voulait réellement faire ! Il n'aimait pas cette cage dorée, encore moins depuis les départs successifs de ses amis : d'abord Kyle pour le service militaire comme fantassin dans la Résistance - Déesses ce qu'il l'enviait ! - puis Shana comme réfugiée politique hylienne dans la lointaine Termina, ensuite Thibald aussi en cadet dans la Résistance en archerie, et l'éloignement progressif des quelques restants devant son caractère rebelle, déterminé, aveuglé par ses idéaux et adorant défier l'autorité autant que possible pour faire évacuer de lui sa frustration de longue haleine et de longues années. Sans que le sauveur miraculeux de l'ordre menacé dans le village - le puissant et respecté Sheikah Anar qui avait amené en leur sein le terrible et unique survivant du bourg - ne puisse sinon arrêter, au moins punir et réprimander le grand adolescent, avec le miracle inexpliqué et toujours d'actualité que ce dernier ne se braque pas et accepte d'écouter ses arguments, et le plus souvent de s'y résigner sans même questionner son tuteur, mentor et deuxième père. Mais cette attitude défiante, rebelle et insoumise, comme certains adultes éclairés, sages ou expérimentés le savaient avec regret, cachait surtout une grande solitude, un profond chagrin, un traumatisme, qui refusaient de le laisser en paix, même après sept années d'écoulées, de l'attention, de l'affection, de la sécurité, rien n'y faisait...

Des murmures hystériques, tant féminins que les voix de jeunes garçons et de moins jeunes, tout autour de lui brisèrent la paix réconfortante de son petit somme inespéré. Fronçant des sourcils inconsciemment, ses traits faciaux se tendant légèrement de contrariété, ses oreilles par nature et instinct aussi de survie en ces années difficiles attrapèrent des exclamations tantôt admiratives, tantôt excitées, qui se voulaient sans doute murmure mais échouaient lamentablement en ce domaine :

* * *

- Ce serait donc lui...

- C'est le héros promis des légendes !

- Il est enfin arrivé ! L'élu des déesses !

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui se racontait - et se passait - donc de si intéressant et de si inhabituel au village d'ordinaire si calme ? Curieux de nature en dépit de son caractère parfois ombrageux et imprévisible de sa jeunesse, le jeune homme ouvrit lentement et discrètement ses paupières, laissant découvrir sous l'ombre du feuillage généreux de l'antique gardien sylvestre inanimé du centre de la place deux attentives et intenses prunelles d'un brun presque noisette, comme sa tête se tournait légèrement en direction de la supposée source de l'animation du jour du village. Des rebelles qui seraient venu porter des nouvelles, rassurantes ou sinistres au peuple insoumis ? Non, ils parlaient de héros des légendes. Héros des légendes... et dire qu'il avait cru que ce n'était un racontar populaire de plus. Ce serait donc avéré ? Merveilleux, sincèrement ! Voilà de quoi bouger ces esprits couards, ramollis et paresseux des chefs de ce village-refuge pour prendre un peu part à l'action. Curieux certes, mais pas moins méfiant et prudent pour autant, le jeune homme observa avec distance et en silence le nouveau-venu détonnant tant des habitués du refuge le plus sûr des insoumis au tyran Ganondorf. Le nouveau-venu n'était évidemment pas du coin, c'était très facile à deviner. En vérité, il ne semblait pas appartenir à la ville non plus, étrange... d'où venait-il en ce cas ? Perplexe, le survivant du bourg intensifia son regard et l'observa avec une attention renouvelée de la tête au pied, essayant de le juger mentalement ainsi.

L'inconnu était assez grand, il l'estimait à distance d'à peu près sa taille ou un tout petit peu plus. Mais l'effet était aussi sans doute du à sa silhouette certes élancée mais finement musclée typique d'un jeune guerrier pourtant connaisseur des batailles. Il avait le faciès, l'apparence, la morphologie le typant sans la moindre hésitation hylien, mais avec ce petit quelque chose d'exotique, dans le sens de pas comme les autres, presque... d'ingénuité de quelqu'un ne vivant ni dans la ville, ni dans la campagne, mais dans des ailleurs plus distants encore. Genre, le lac Zora, le désert Guérudo, la Montagne Goron ou encore l'ancestrale, dense et dangereuse forêt Kokiri. Mais hylien quand même. Le plus étrange était sans doute son aspect vestimentaire qui lui rappelait curieusement la description souvent donnée des enfants des bois, sous l'éternelle jouvence et la protection d'un gardien sylvestre pensant et sage, le mythique arbre Mojo, et ses protégés les Kokiris. Autant sa taille et son âge proches des siens démentait totalement l'hypothèse par avance, ses habits d'un vert émeraude, son atypique et étrange bonnet presque semblable à celui des lutins/fées des bois, et son malaise léger vis à vis de ceux de son village auraient pu largement le tromper. Ses cheveux - du moins les mèches dépassant de l'étrange bonnet long si vert - étaient presque aussi blonds que les gerbes des blés sous le soleil de l'été hylien, sa peau claire mais un peu hâlée sans doute par les voyages, et tout dans son attitude transpirait l'aventurier - voyageur déterminé, explorateur de lieux qu'il ne connaissait - ou ne reconnaissait - pas bien encore, mais discret, humble, courageux et curieux.

Soit il était muet, soit il ne parlait pas beaucoup, parce que pour l'instant le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer le moindre mot, ce qui était un peu frustrant en soit. S'il avait pu seulement entendre son accent, il aurait pu postuler sur son lieu de provenance ! Même s'il avait du mal à croire qu'il aurait pu vivre dans... ou au moins à la lisière des bois Kokiris - on disait que les bois là bas étaient enchantés, pire encore ceux que l'on appelait les "Bois Perdus", et qu'ils faisaient perdre la raison aux malheureux hyliens s'y aventurant, grouillaient de créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, et même, selon certains, "transformaient" les pauvres fous voyageurs en créatures à la longue. Bon, il ne savait pas ce qui était vrai ou seulement du pipeau, mais ne pouvant s'en assurer... - s'il eut été des environs du Mont Goron ou du royaume mythique des Zoras, ou encore du Désert, il aurait récupéré une petite trace d'accentuation inévitable. Comme les originaires de Cocorico riaient parfois - gentiment ou pas selon les cas - de son accent "de la ville" contre leur parler rural. Et pour avoir dans son enfance, une seule et unique fois, entendu et vu un Goron parler - mémorable expérience de vie en passant ! - il avait noté qu'il roulaient, de manière très amusante, un petit trop la consonne dure et gutturale qu'était le [r]. Mais là, aucun indice hélas... pfft, même pas drôle en plus ! C'est pas du jeu ! ... et oui, même un grand dadais de dix huit ans pouvait encore garder son coeur d'enfant, certaines minutes... oui oui, même lui, admettrait-il avec gêne et amusement plus tard à ses rares proches.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le beau diable lui disait quelque chose. Étrange cependant qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'en souvenir avec précision... cela devait remonter à longtemps. Perplexe et songeur, il ne le quitta pas des yeux tant que l'étranger restait dans son champs de vision, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un tandis qu'une sorte de petite boule bleu ciel avec des ailes de libellule lui tournait autour avec agitation. Contrariant néanmoins qu'il n'arrive pas à apposer un nom sur ce visage, ou au moins un souvenir, une date, une époque précise ! Son apparence, cette sorte d'étrange aura autour de l'étranger, la boule bleue hystérique voletant autour de lui... mais il rompit aussitôt son observation quand le regard de l'inconnu muet - enfin supposé - se tourna vers lui avec perplexité, ayant du sentir son regard perçant ou ayant été avertit par la chose bleue à la voix aiguë et diablement agaçante. Un très bref instant le regard bleuté, mêlant la candide curiosité de la jeunesse, à la fougue fière du guerrier et une étrange sagesse incompréhensible, se fixa dans le sien, juste avant qu'Alan ne s'en détourne comme si de rien n'était, essayant de masquer sa perplexité grandissante. Déesses ! Même ce regard lui disait quelque chose... pourtant, il s'en serait souvenu si jamais il avait...

* * *

- Hey le morveux ! Oui, toi là, fainéant et fauteur de troubles ! Faut qu'on parle tous les deux !

* * *

Si le regard avait pu tuer, sans doute celui venant d'interrompre ses réflexions et le sien les auraient tués respectivement. Le contre-maître ? Que lui voulait-il en... ah oui, il avait presque oublié tant il avait été peinard quelques précieuses et délicieuses heures. Adressant une respectueuse et cordiale ombre de sourire à l'inconnu, il le délaissa pour se concentrer sur le gêneur et rabat-joie de service qui était, supposément, son cher patron si cordialement détesté. Ne prenant même pas la grâce ou la peine de se redresser pour celui auquel il accordait une importance aussi mineure que ne l'était son estime envers le personnage, il se contenta de redresser sa tête calmement, s'efforçant de rester aussi correct que ses nerfs ou sa dignité ne le lui permettraient devant ce moins que rien. Allez, il allait essayer de faire plaisir virtuellement à Anar et sa nourrice. Essayer du moins.

* * *

- Oui patron ? Tu voulais me parler à propos de tout à l'heure je présume. Je suis profondément désolé de l'embarras que j'ai causé. Cela dit, je refuse de leur adresser des excuses que je juge infondées. Ils l'ont mérité, ce n'est pas correct de se moquer ouvertement et d'humilier quelqu'un en public et à répétition.

* * *

Cela ne sembla pas calmer la situation. L'ancien contre-maître avait été sévère mais assez juste, mais depuis que son fils avait hérité du poste, ce dernier avait fait preuve d'une fainéantise et d'un favoritisme absolument indigestes envers ceux ayant des gros bras, une grande gueule et surtout un cerveau similaire au sien, es dire, de la taille d'une des noix lui servant de projectile pour son lance-pierres. En enlevant la coquille, c'est une évidence, du moins dans son esprit de jeune révolté, frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire et défiant de l'autorité qu'il jugeait outrageusement passive, paresseuse et trouillarde dans la lutte contre l'ennemi commun. L'adulte qu'il deviendra plus tard aurait certainement relativisé son jugement... de manière plus diplomatique et conciliante, affirmant que chacun avait sa place et son rôle à jouer dans la société, avec son lot de compétences et de capacités bien précis et judicieusement réparti. Sans pour autant remettre en question la validité du mauvais tour qui leur avait infligé, à cran sur le respect d'autrui... mais aussi un peu rancunier sur certains points. Passons. Le ton continua de monter d'un côté, et à rester aussi fermement qu'il n'était assis contre l'arbre sur ses positions de l'autre. Il refusait de se laisser faire quand il pensait avoir fait face, non à une insubordination patentée et en série de sa part, mais à un geste totalement justifié et de pure rétribution de ce qu'il avait enduré question humiliations en boucle et à trop forte dose contre lui. Finalement, n'arrivant pas à tomber en accord, excédé, le contre-maître lui imposa comme punition de travailler le double de temps le lendemain, avec des tâches nettement plus ennuyeuses que celles auxquelles il était déjà abonné, et qu'il devait se montrer heureux qu'il ne fut pas plus sévère et ne le renvoya pas du travail, juste avec un avertissement et un blâme qui seraient reportés à Anar dès le retour de ce dernier. Fort mécontent d'être le seul puni alors qu'il était loin d'être le seul - et le plus ! - responsable de la situation, le jeune hylien répliqua avec frustration entre ses dents, une lueur dure et indignée dans son regard d'érable :

* * *

- Faut surtout pas se gêner, cela rendrait service à tout le monde. J'ai jamais voulu de ce travail, j'ai jamais voulu rester sans fin dans ce village. Tu me ficherais la paix, je te ficherais la paix, je m'en irais faire ma vie sans l'avis de qui que ce soit, j'éviterais de perdre mon temps à être inutile et humilié, en plus ça libérerait une place... ah mais j'oubliais, c'est vrai, on manque tellement de main d'oeuvre dans ce travail hautement intéressant et hautement produc...

* * *

Il s'interrompit dans ses marmonnements en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés et un peu horrifiés, mais il eut l'impression que tout autour de lui tout était en mouvement et lui affreusement immobile. Il eut à peine le temps de noter, de percevoir ce qui advenait que déjà tout advenait. Un, le contre-maître - enfin la brute paresseuse et tyrannique servant de contre-maître, fâchée de son insoumission et aussi, il en était certain, du fait il occupait présentement son endroit préféré de paresse où il se prélassait d'ordinaire en hurlant sur ses pauvres ouvriers - s'était figé et retourné avec une grimace absolument repoussante de furie noire. Deux, et dans les secondes qui suivirent, il avait commencé à retirer quelque chose de sa ceinture. Trois, il avait levé et reculé le bras, tenant selon la luminosité solaire un objet sans doute pointu et l'aveuglant un peu, l'air menaçant au possible. Quatre, ledit projectile inconnu, potentiellement dangereux, sous la pression et la puissance du geste d'un bras bien musclé et l'effet de catapultage, filait à vitesse inquiétante dans sa direction, tranchant les airs en sifflant. Cinq, sans doute à cause d'une mauvaise visée sous l'effet de la colère plus que d'une purement mauvaise intention, la trajectoire dudit projectile semblait filer, très dangereusement, droit un peu plus du niveau de la jonction entre le bras, l'épaule et la clavicule du côté gauche. Donc, en se déportant très rapidement sur la droite, il pourrait l'esquiver avec aisance. Oui, mais c'est sans prendre en considération son choc, son état de surprise qui entravait la réactivité de son corps, qui allait nettement moins vite que son cerveau n'analysait la situation, avec une peur inavouable qui le figeait complètement.

Il n'eut donc le temps que de se tendre et de s'attendre au pire quand un facteur inattendu entra dans la ligne de mire et désamorça avec une remarquable maîtrise la menace et le drame potentiels. A la vitesse d'un éclair, quelque chose s'était rué dans son champs de vision, et ses yeux choqués prirent à peine note de l'éclat clair-obscur et métallique d'une lame parant et détournant juste à temps le projectile sujet du danger. Surpris de cette irruption encore plus imprévue, quoique touché de l'intervention en sa faveur, il secoua légèrement sa tête pour se reprendre et allait dire quelque chose en direction de son "sauveur" quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier, s'il avait rengainé son épée dans le fourreau présent sous son bouclier dans son dos, ne semblait vraiment pas heureux en faisant face au contre-maître. Il eut beau ne pas parler, son expressivité faciale disait tout ce que son silence ne pouvait - ou ne voulait ? - exprimer. La chose volante à ses côtés, en revanche, fulminait ouvertement contre l'inconscient. Ah oui, cette boule bleue, oui, c"était une fée ! Il en avait entendu parler dans son enfance !

Quoiqu'il en soit, la situation allait tourner très vilainement si cela continuait dans ce sens, le contre-maître orgueilleux refusant de se laisser sermonner par un type pas plus vieux que celui dont il avait - sans doute involontairement, dans un mauvais geste à l'origine juste destiné à lui faire peur et le secouer, rationalisera le futur jeune général des années plus tard - menacé la vie. Flatté de l'attention de l'inconnu, il n'en était pas moins perplexe que ce dernier soit aussi outré et, dans son attitude en l'absence de mots, franchement de son côté. Les yeux bleus dardaient des éclairs de colère, quand Alan prit sur lui, désireux de ne pas attirer d'ennuis à celui qui venait de l'en tirer d'un particulièrement problématique. Il se redressa lentement, regardant un peu la lame alors innocente au sol qui avait manqué de peu de attenter à ses jours avec un peu de crainte irrationnelle, comme si elle allait se redresser toute seule comme par magie et l'attaquer en traître ! Se baffant mentalement de sa stupidité, il s'avança vers le duo d'un pas rapide, posant une main prudente et hésitante quelques secondes sur l'épaule de son sauveur, un mince sourire infiniment reconnaissant et gêné envers ce dernier :

* * *

- C'est bon, je vous remercie de votre intervention, mais tout va bien. Je ne suis pas blessé, grâce à vos réflexes impressionnants, j'ai juste été effrayé ! Aussi, j'pense pas qu'il ait pensé à mal... enfin... non non, c'était certes vraiment pas futé, je suis d'accord, mais... je n'aime pas prendre sa défense, mais je veux essayer de croire que c'était un geste malheureux. Je pense qu'il voulait juste me faire peur en me frôlant pas en risquant de me... enfin...

* * *

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et quand l'idiot de service lui servant de patron lui lança un pas très sympathique et menaçant" De quoi j'me mêle, espèce de bon à rien ?", associé à une avancée vers lui peu rassurante et un poing tendu, replié et prêt à frapper, que l'inconnu le prit franchement très mal, pour une raison dépassant son entendement, et s'interposa une fois de plus sans son opinion, le regard sévère et glacé, les doigts du gantelet brun entourant et bloquant avec une fermeté et aisance inattendue le geste bien hostile et violent à souhait. Semblant sentir qu'il ne serait pas bon de rester dans le voisinage, son "agresseur" prit l'exceptionnelle et rarissime décision de battre en retraite et de véhiculer de méchante paroles, pour défouler sa mauvaise humeur, sur un autre bouc émissaire. Se détendant tous deux singulièrement avec le départ du bourru, bien que les yeux azurés du supposé "Héros des légendes" le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision comme s'il craignait un coup fourré. Puis les prunelles azures revinrent vers lui, le dévisageant avec acuité et un trouble bien visible, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose. D'ailleurs, la fée bleue semblait en faire de même, c'était bigrement dérangeant ! Gêné au possible, il s'apprêtait à formuler une excuse pour pardonner une attitude irrespectueuse qu'il aurait pu commettre par inadvertance mais fut coupé dans ses dires très rapidement :

* * *

- Heu... sire ? Que... quelque chose ne va pas, messire ?

* * *

Ce fut quand l'inconnu eut une réaction tout bonnement stupéfiante et inattendue. D'un seul coup ses traits se détendirent et s'illuminèrent, comme s'il avait apprit une bonne nouvelle ou quelque chose de ce genre, un sourire nettement plus franc et lumineux se dessinant sur ses lèvres, les yeux d'un bleu céleste d'une vivacité chaleureuse qui n'était pas autant présente quand il l'avait observé de son poste sous son arbre. D'un vif geste il secoua sa tête à l'horizontale, pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas le cas, toujours cette joie totalement incompréhensible irradiant de son visage et de sa posture, du moins pour l'hylien aux cheveux bruns rendu franchement perplexe et mal à l'aise, perdu. S'il n'avait pas peur de risquer de se tromper en postulant trop vite, il aurait juré que dans l'attitude de l'inconnu - en apparence très sympathique et chaleureux - ce dernier se comportait comme s'il avait le bonheur de retrouver un vieil et proche ami dont il aurait longtemps perdu la trace. Lui-même se comportait pareil la dernière fois que Kyle était venu en permission en ville, ou voire même avec Anar quand ce dernier s'absentait trop longtemps. Bien que le blond semblait aussi curieux et étonné de l'entendre utiliser des formules de politesse à son égard. Regardant avec attention les gens du village avec attention vigilante, puis les portes menant vers le Mont du Péril avec une gravité, sérieux et détermination surprenantes, il la reporta ensuite vers lui, cette fois toujours réjouie, chaleureuse, et bienveillante en dépit de sa réserve bien visible. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'étrange personnage lui disait quelque chose. Étrange personnage tout de vert vêtu... où et quand s'était-il fait cette constatation étonnée, cette remarque ? De plus en plus mal à l'aise, et désireux de ne pas risquer de froisser quelqu'un de si inhabituellement gentil envers lui, il essaya de se rattraper en regardant avec une timidité gênée inattendue les prunelles d'azur pétillantes de bonne humeur, et tendant une main pour saluer correctement son sauveur, se présentant en se disant que c'était la moindre des choses :

* * *

- D'accord... tant mieux, je craignais que... enfin. Merci pour tout en tout cas. Je m'appelle...

* * *

Et là l'inconnu le surprit plus encore, toujours cet étrange sourire ravi aux lèvres, il aurait juré un tantinet amusé sur le moment, quand une voix nouvelle, calme et si basse, qu'elle aurait pu lui échapper s'il n'était pas concentré sur le moment. Indéniablement masculine, confiante et bienveillante, mais très discrète, un peu comme le souffle d'une bise légère printanière ou encore le murmure d'une brise, vraiment un tout petit peu, juste un chouilla plus haut qu'un chuchotement. Enfin, il était totalement estomaqué et pris de court quand ce dernier acheva pour lui son propos en prenant la parole pour la première fois, avec une confiance déstabilisante dans sa réponse, s'avançant légèrement vers lui :

* * *

- ... Alan.

* * *

Surpris, un sourcil vint se hausser légèrement sur son visage, sans perdre de vue son interlocuteur, à la fois prudent et méfiant, mais aussi agréablement surpris et doublement intrigué de la bonne manière. Prenant note de son trouble visible, le mystérieux guerrier semblait surpris de son attitude, peut-être un peu blessé aussi, mais l'impression passa si vite qu'il ne peut le confirmer. Néanmoins, il n'en prit visiblement pas ombrage longtemps - ou n'était pas décidé à abandonner de sitôt - car il serra avec fermeté et confiance d'une poigne vigoureuse et amicale qui lui était tendue. Il sembla attendre quelques secondes de plus, le fixant avec intensité et peut-être un léger reproche, sans pourtant perdre une once de son sourire. Et ce fut juste après que la fée ait fait le lien et commencé à murmurer que "Ce ne serait pas ce garçon, au bourg d'Hyrule, qui..." interrompue par l'inconnu devant la perplexité grandissante de son interlocuteur. Visiblement dans le but de l'aider, il lui suppléa un autre et seul mot, et quelques autres dans cette voix si proche du murmure et si rare à entendre, très probablement son prénom dans la logique des choses, avec néanmoins un regard intense et visiblement s'attendant cette fois à ce qu'il comprenne et se souvienne de quelque chose, employant un tutoiement assez surprenant :

* * *

- Link. Tu m'avais aidé. Le passage secret du château.

* * *

Et c'est alors qu'il se figea, comme la mémoire lui revenait enfin. Incrédule, il recula d'un pas et l'observa d'un oeil plus vigilant encore, plus acéré. Voir s'il était vraiment celui qu'il disait être, et celui auquel il pensait. Bon d'accord, Link en soit n'est pas un prénom courant, et une seule de ses connaissances - enfin là, très bon ami de jeu et complice d'une journée d'enfance - le portait. Superposant mentalement l'image souvenir de l'enfant qu'il avait connu et le jeune adulte se trouvant devant lui, il put faire les rapprochements, et reposer presque trait pour trait, bien que mûris, les traits de l'enfant de courte connaissance mais qui lui avait laissé une si bonne impression amicale et illuminé sa journée, à l'adulte se revendiquant comme étant ce dernier. Il ne fit pas encore le lien entre ce qu'il avait entendu auparavant - comme quoi il serait le héros des légendes - et le reconnut simplement comme un vieil ami qui serait réapparu à sa plus grande, mais non moins lumineuse, surprise. Oui ! Le garçon qui voulait demander audience à la famille royale et dont il avait prit la défense quand les gardes l'avaient repoussé avec cette brutalité nerveuse et sévère qui leur était commune en ces temps tendu, juste avant la chute de la Citadelle... non, ne pas y penser ! Le même garçon presque muet, timide mais déterminé et attentif qui, avec qui il avait joué comme avec un camarade de jeux de son âge plus qu'un étranger pendant une bonne part de la journée en attendant le soir, en toute insouciance et candeur enfantine, avant de lui montrer comment accéder au château sans se faire repérer par un passage secret ouvert une fois la nuit tombée, avant de le quitter trop tôt comme chacun d'entre eux avait sa route à reprendre et quelque chose à faire de leur côté : l'un, s'infiltrer en douce dans le château et demander audience à la famille royale, l'autre rentrer chez lui au plus tôt et donner le billet noir confié par les soldats à sa mère. Par les déesses ! Que les Trois Grandes soient louées, il était en vie, lui au moins ! Cette fois ne masquant nullement sa surprise et sa joie réciproque de le retrouver contre toute attente en un lieu totalement inattendu, il commença à reprendre avec un rare entrain, serrant cette fois franchement la main tendue, mais fut encore coupé malgré lui :

* * *

- Link ! Comment ai-je pu oublier... mais oui ! Comme je suis heureux de...

* * *

Un grondement sourd et inattendu venant tout droit du Mont du Péril presque limitrophe au village de Cocorico l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, et leurs regards se portèrent vers ladite Montagne, toujours entourée de ce nuage épais noire et inquiétant au possible. Certains gardes disaient même que, comme les éruptions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes sur un autre versant heureusement du volcan, il était dangereux d'arpenter le sentier car, d'un il était infesté de monstres, de deux les Gorons étaient devenus subitement plus distants et tendus, renvoyant en bas du sentier par une roulade vigoureuse tout voyageur essayant de monter jusque dans leurs terres, et de trois surtout des débris rocheux, d'une taille impressionnante et surtout enflammés, pouvaient vous écrabouiller et vous carboniser vivant presque toutes les deux-trois minutes. Le regard de Link se fit d'autant plus déterminé et sérieux en constatant ces phénomènes, tandis que la fée bleue lui rappela l'urgence qu'il avait de se rendre au Mont du Péril et présenter son laisser-passer royal. Une telle requête ne manqua pas de l'étonner, mais Link ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question à ce sujet. Au contraire, il serra une dernière fois l'une de ses épaules en un geste de pure amitié, le visage déterminé mais empreint d'un étrange regret inexplicable à son égard, désolé. Il s'était reculé et s'apprêtait à s'en aller - Alan ayant eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister, le respectant et l'admirant assez pour lui faire confiance et respecter le très possible caractère privé d'une telle missive, voulant ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, ennuyer l'un de ses seuls amis encore en vie, et pire encore de le retarder davantage. Avec un hochement de tête compréhensif et encourageant.

Mais Link s'arrêta un moment, se retourna vers lui qui s'en allait droit vers son belvédère préféré sur les toits rouges des maison, avec un air songeur et le rejoignit en deux enjambées avant de le retenir d'une poigne ferme à l'avant-bras. Surpris, Alan se retourna et allait formuler son étonnement et son incompréhension quand le guerrier tout de vert vêtu glissa quelque chose entre ses mains, un objet, avec un regard déterminé et confiant. Étonné et curieux de nature, Alan baissa le regard sur le nouveau poids niché entre ses mains jointes. Un instrument de musique, sans le moindre doute à vent, avec des trous placés différemment et de grandeur variées. La forme était un peu hybride entre la forme abstraite et distordue d'un rectangle, dont la raideur serait totalement gommée par l'ovale dominant. Un peu comme une grosse flûte à bec en bois, ou de la largeur d'une flûte de paon, du peu qu'il avait pu voir question musique lors des fêtes rurales. Sur le dessus, à droite, il y avait une sorte de manivelle ronde d'un beige délicat qui devait peut-être altérer quelque chose dans le son, un espace pour souffler et donner vie à l'instrument, et les espaces entre les trous étaient réglementaires pour pouvoir utiliser confortablement tous les doigts d'une main.

De même, l'objet à la forme unique avait une couleur oscillant entre le vert émeraude et le beige, et outre de dégager une étrange et indescriptible aura de magie bénéfique, semblait d'une rareté et d'une valeur sans égales, bien qu'il n'en comprit pas complètement l'usage ou l'importance précise. Cependant, il lui était clair que l'objet était précieux à son ami, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu avec l'instrument il y a sept ans, et qu'il devait lui faire sacrément confiance pour le lui confier sans hésitation. Pourquoi ? Il voulut lui poser la question, redressant la tête perplexe quelques minutes après, mais seuls le vide et le silence lui firent face. Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, son ami avait disparu, sans doute reparti continuer son chemin et poursuivre son étrange et mystérieuse mission. Inquiet une fraction de seconde, il poussa un léger soupir laissant rapidement place à un mince sourire honoré et confiant. Très vite, il grimpa à l'un de ses belvédères préférés sur les toits d'une maison, attendant le feu de camps et la réunion des doyens avec une troupe de soldats réfugiés, et son attention resta portée sur le Mont du Péril, serrant avec fermeté l'instrument mystérieux lui étant confié. Aussi mystérieux que ne l'était son propriétaire initial d'ailleurs, mais peu importe. Au vent frais de la nuit approchante il souffla, sans trop croire que ses mots parviendraient à son ami retrouvé qui venait, indirectement, de lui faire la promesse en lui confiant l'objet tant de leur amitié grandissante que celle de se revoir tôt ou tard un jour. Sa voix à lui était empreinte d'un respect et d'une détermination qu'on ne lui connaissait que peu en dehors de Kyle ou de Anar :

* * *

- Link... je n'oublierais jamais plus. Je te le promets. Je ne sais pas quand, ni pourquoi... mais j'ai le sentiment qu'un jour, nous nous reverrons... ami.

* * *

[...]

Ami... un de ses premiers, véritables et plus proches amis. C'est pourquoi il continuait de se battre encore, à l'heure actuelle. Non pas pour nuire à l'un des rares amis encore en vie qu'il lui reste, le seul qui puisse comprendre la douleur de sa situation et de son devoir, mais pour le délivrer et espérer ainsi rendre une infime part de la dette - une des nombreuses dettes de vie - qu'il ressentait lui devoir. Tout comme le garçonnet du bourg lui avait procuré amitié, soutien et aide dans le passé, il réitérerait son geste. Il ne sacrifierait jamais un camarade. Il était totalement irrationnel et déraisonnable que le Gardien du Temps et le Héros du Temps se battent non l'un avec l'autre, mais l'un contre l'autre. Une aberration, une erreur qui se devait d'être corrigée à temps, de délivrer l'Épée d'Hyrule du maléfice qui la faisait agir contre son grès, contre sa nature. C'est pourquoi il avait planifié une stratégie pour "piéger" le mauvais esprit manipulant si honteusement son ami, risqué sa propre vie dans une tentative audacieuse qui ne blesserait pas son ami, mais ferait souffrir sans le moindre doute l'usurpateur. Il l'avait fait tomber dans son piège, se laissant presque volontairement à la portée de sa lame, en apparence lui-même désarmé. Tout cela pour qu'il soit à sa portée, à la portée d'un sort de soin et de purification que lui avait accordé Nayru dans ses fonctions. La lame bénie juste à quelques pouces de son cou, se redressant sans doute pour lui donner le coup fatal, il le prit de court en attrapant de sa main droite démunie de son gantelet protecteur le poignet de la victime involontaire, en murmurant simplement avec une expression aussi déterminée à l'aider que désolée de la douleur passagère inévitable pour y parvenir, avant de concentrer le reste de sa magie pour un dernier sortilège :

* * *

- Pardonne-moi Link, mais je ne peux laisser cette charogne te torturer davantage. C'est à mon tour de te venir en aide. _**Holy Purification**_ !

* * *

Juste après ce terrible combat qui les avait tous deux éreintés, mais l'urgence de la situation critique pressant, Alan offrit à son ami - collègue de destinée la possibilité de ne pas le joindre dans sa quête, de reprendre des forces et de décider de son avenir s'il avait des choses à terminer en priorité ici ou ailleurs, lui-même agissant après tout non sous l'autorité de la Reine, mais celle de son propre jugement et de l'influence continuelle des Trois Grandes. Néanmoins, il fut agréablement surpris quand une main sur son avant-bras le retint juste assez pour l'arrêter comme il allait convoquer son destrier, et croiser le regard emplit de courage et de détermination du Héros du Temps, lui indiquant clairement qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser braver seul un danger clairement important ou de le laisser tomber quand il avait le plus besoin d'aide. Et ainsi, peu après ce bref échange muet mais suffisant pour qu'ils se comprennent mutuellement, les deux hérauts des déesses avaient enfourchés leurs montures respectives - la belle jument alezane brûlé aux crins clairs Epona pour Link, le noble et fier étalon de guerre d'un bai cerise Sysco pour le jeune général. Et c'est ensemble, après un cri de guerre et de défi aux créatures de la nuit et pions du mal que le Héros du Temps et le Gardien avaient chargé, en parfaite synchronisation, épée de lumière et arc béni dégainés, armés, sans la moindre hésitation et en toute confiance que l'autre assurerait les arrières du premier. Les deux Héros d'Hyrule, mais aussi deux amis de longue date, l'Épée et le Bouclier d'Hyrule et des déesses, se jetèrent ensemble dans les hostilités, déterminés à défendre un même et seul objectif : la terre qu'ils chérissaient, le retour de la paix et de la justice si précieuses, agir de concert pour garder l'autre en vie et ainsi se soutenir mutuellement dans le dur fardeau qui était le leur. Ensembles, les fragments du Courage et de l'Ombre résonnèrent avec puissance, promettant une funeste destinée aux forces qui chercheraient à mettre à mal Hyrule et les valeurs en lesquels ils croyaient, avaient tout donné pour préserver...

* * *

_**La vie est une longue route distordue,**_  
_**Infinies sont ses grandes possibilités,**_  
_**C'est au croisement de ces sentiers,**_  
_**Que son pouvoir unique est révélé.**_

_**La vie est puissante : imprévisible,**_  
_**Elle crée et unit, sépare et détruit,**_  
_**Des inconnues sur ces chemins,**_  
_**Se rencontrent selon leur destin.**_

_**Dans une heure sombre, triste et décisive,**_  
_**Le héros de lumière et le guerrier de l'ombre,**_  
_**Voient leurs routes se recroiser dans la pénombre,**_

_**Mais à peine réunis déjà séparés, le destin remit en route:**_  
_**L'un repartit au loin, sur un sentier et un mont si périlleux,**_  
_**L'autre attend ici, l'appel proche des Gardiennes des cieux.**_


	5. Chapter V - Arc I : Assaut et Appel

****_Ante-Scriptum : croyez moi que je me bats comme un beau diable contre cette fichue histoire de mise en forme ! Je ne maîtrise pas encore bien l'outil d'édition de , je vais faire ce que je peux en attendant ^^_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Arc I - Chapitre V : L'Appel au travers du chaos, la terreur des profondeurs**

Pitoyable. Impuissant. Ridicule. Voilà trois termes qui, selon lui, pourraient le définir avec la plus grande des précisions en cet instant décisif, cruel et tragique. Arrogant. Il s'était encore laisser prendre au piège de l'esprit de revanche, de sa fierté blessée et battre comme une nouvelle recrue de l'Académie Militaire. Gary et son ancien mentor ne seraient pas fiers du tout de sa prestation. Son esprit était encore plus embrumé qu'il n'y a sept ans de cela, ou quatorze selon le point de vue. Le fait de mourir en soit n'était pas le pire. Non, très loin de là. Il y avait quelque chose de pire que la sentence, la condamnation à mort : l'agonie lancinante et déchirante, horrible torture appliquée aux ennemis les plus coriaces par leurs adversaires. Une fois de plus, trop confiant en sa chance, sa stratégie habituellement sans failles, il avait été brisé. Une deuxième fois. Une deuxième fois de trop. Mal, il avait si mal. Si faible, il se sentait si impuissant. Comme lors de sa jeunesse, la fougue et la passion qu'il avait enterré au plus profond de son cœur avaient repris le dessus et joué un bien vilain tour. Pittoresque général qu'il faisait... si misérable... il se sentait si misérable. Un pitoyable hylien de son état, serviteur du royaume et des déesses ? Comment était-ce possible ? A quoi avoir été doté du don d'éternel retour si ses actions, si ses décisions, menaient à tout sinon au but qu'il recherchait, la paix ? A quoi bon être un héraut s'il ne pouvait mettre à terre l'ennemi public ? A quoi bon...

Il n'avait pas su tirer les conséquences de leur dernier duel à mort, interrompu d'extrême justesse par sa propre ruse. Son adversaire, lui, n'avait pas hésité et de là avait la main haute sur le duel. Dès le commencement de ce dernier, ce qui avait été plus qu'humiliant pour le jeune homme. Il souffrait dans tous ses membres, se rappelant avec douleur sa propre impuissance précédente lors de la bataille de Cocorico. Première bataille d'une si longue mais cruellement nécessaire série d'affrontements pour défendre la liberté des peuples et la paix... Il y a des fois où il se demandait honnêtement s'il était réellement sain d'esprit. Très sérieusement. S'il était réellement sain d'esprit, il ferait tout pour éviter de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation compliquées au possible, qui finissent toujours par tourner mal et le ramener plus mort que vif. Aucun instinct de conservation, franchement. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il avait, en parfaite conscience, décidé de contenir seul les forces adverses, de se séparer même temporairement de son meilleur allié et de se mêler à une cause, une bataille qu'il savait perdue d'avance Pour contextualiser rapidement : ils avaient décidé de frapper fort les forces adverses et perverties qui avaient commencé à contaminer Hyrule. A la différence des nombreuses fois précédentes que cette dernière vague avait presque réussi son projet, et qu'il avait fallu, tant bien que mal, oublier les tensions entre les nations encore libres et unir les forces sous un même étendard. Ainsi, temporairement alliés, les Gérudos du Nouveau Royaume du Désert, menés par Kor'Ael et ses Asharis d'élite, et les Hyliens, sous l'autorité de la Reine Zelda et des Quatre Grands Généraux dont il faisait malheureusement partie avaient tenu conciliabule avec les Gorons sur le Mont du Péril. Un plan audacieux, qui consistait à la reconquête des terres dévastées, en commençant logiquement par Cocorico, puis le Domaine Zora, et le plus technique pour la fin, le Bourg et la Citadelle en eux-mêmes. La gangrène du Mal s'était tant développée qu'il n'aimaient plus de temps pour la subtilité et se devaient de frapper en force, et tenter de prendre par surprise leurs adversaires. Ce qui, comme vous le devinez, était loin d'être évident et gagné d'avance.

Enfin, ils avaient réussi tant bien que mal à récupérer Cocorico, en encaissant de bien lourdes pertes au cours d'une pénible bataille. En un seul moment, il avait cumulé ses deux mandats principaux vis à vis du Royaume d'Hyrule, es dire celui de Général des Armées ET Héros de l'Ombre. Pris entre deux feux, privilégiant sous le poids de la nécessité le premier, il avait commandé avec justesse et fermeté sa garnison d'archers d'élite en priorité et quelques fois les autres escadrons, essayant de tenir bon et d'en finir avec la situation de siège dérangeant engendrée par les ennemis. Le combat avait été rude et intense - son armure avait été détruite en affrontant le maître supposé de l'échiquier, un mystérieux personnage au pouvoir terrifiant et dont la magie était précisément la plus redoutable contre lui : elle annulait les forces de la glace et frappait au corps à corps, à mains nues. Autant dire, très mauvais pour lui. Tirant les conséquences de ce premier assaut, les responsables de guerre, ses pairs, estimèrent que la situation était tout sauf à leur avantage. Que l'ennemi, averti maintenant de leur volonté et de leur puissance, allait renforcer ses positions sur la Citadelle, le Bourg et le Lac Zora, points hautement défendables et lieux de conflits attendus. Essayant de peser le pour et le contre, ils avaient opté de commencer, sans plus attendre, la reconquête du Domaine Zora au nom de la liberté des peuples de ce monde, les plaies à peine pansées et les soldats tout juste remis. Lui-même était à peine guéri de ses terribles blessures au cours d'un combat plus qu'humiliant, où il avait été tout bonnement impuissant et ne s'en était tiré que par ses maigres compétences restantes et surtout une grosse quantité de chance...

Un hurlement de douleur pure lui échappa de ses lèvres pourtant serrées avec obstination quand son adversaire, ayant réussi à briser son ultime bouclier de Nayru, s'était emparé d'une vive poigne de lui et se délectait, tout en neutralisant sa propre magie, à le compresser et le briser de l'intérieur. Pourtant, Alan ne se plaignait guère d'ordinaire, sauf quand la douleur était intenable... comme en ce moment d'impuissance extrême. Ces moments où il se dépréciait, où il lui était rappelé cruellement que le gamin impuissant d'autrefois ne l'avait pas entièrement quitté. Quelque personne de ses proches que ce fut, Anar, Kyle, Link ou encore Kor'Ael, il ne serait jamais entièrement auto-suffisant dans ce genre de crise de guerre. Il n'était pas tout puissant non plus, était rappelé à son statut de mortel dans son extrême faiblesse. Et Déesses que cela faisait mal ! Il eut vaguement conscience de son armure brisée qui lui broyait le thorax, vaguement conscience des cris d'alarme de son corps en danger, des flots de sang, oh fluide vital, qui s'échappaient en petits ruisseaux à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Méprisable... Il n'avait plus rien pour se défendre : sa magie pure et de glace avait été tant réduite à néant, comme sa mana, que neutralisée avec une aisance insultante de son adversaire. Le sentiment de panique né de la douleur intense embrumait son cerveau, l'empêchait de bien réfléchir, il n'était plus en état. Plus en état de rien faire du tout. Il n'était... plus qu'une poupée de chiffon hylienne avec laquelle se plaisait à jouer et à ridiculiser son adversaire. Il eut vaguement conscience des cris de certains de ses hommes, paniqués et spectateurs lointains et impuissants de cette humiliation d'un héros et d'un officier, le tout en un, réalisée par un maître-bourreau de l'ombre et en public.

* * *

« Et dire que j'aurais pu avoir une vie normale, comme tout autre hylien, si je n'avais pas été si imprudent et si insolent à Cocorico… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas su dire non ? »

* * *

Il sentit ses os se craquer sous la pression presque inhumaine du poing gigantesque de l'adversaire, un à un, petit à petit, avec une grande méthode maintenant qu'il était tant épuisé physiquement que éreinté mentalement. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler à l'aide qui que ce soit. Son épée avait été réduite à néant au précédent combat, fracassée par la puissance du même ennemi qui le broyait à l'heure actuelle, après s'être amusé à le projeter contre les falaises limitrophes, bien décidé à le briser tant mentalement que physiquement. Pour l'achever par la suite, s'il était indulgent et ne laissait pas trop prolonger l'agonie de sa victime. Comme un chasseur félin envers sa proie, il "jouait" avec lui, le tuait petit à petit, à tout petit feu. Dans un geste désespéré de survie, il lutta contre la douleur environnante et se risqua à serrer faiblement le poignet de son adversaire de sa propre main droite, le fragment de l'ombre scintillant avec de plus en plus de faiblesse. Si sa "Punition Divine" fit mal à son adversaire, elle ne fut pas aussi puissante que désirée, en son état précaire de corps à l'agonie. Pire, cela ne fit que fâcher ce dernier. Il avait perdu son arc emporté par le ruisseau, ses flèches étaient inutiles dans son carquois et sa mana était totalement épuisée par ce dernier assaut. Erreur stratégique grave de sa part. D'autant plus rares qu'elles étaient et pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main en quatorze années ou presque de service qu'elles étaient en général mémorables et douloureusement sévères, ses erreurs de jugement et de stratégie... si mal...

Ce fut les bras, puis les jambes qui ainsi furent brisées, en plus des quelques côtes inévitables. La peine devenait insupportable. Si faible, si misérable... les déesses avaient-elles réellement bien choisi ces jours là, en épargnant sa vie à deux reprises ? En le mettant sur la route de sa longue quête, en lui confiant la lourde tâche de Héros de l'Ombre et Gardien du Temps ? Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées, et pourtant il semblait réitérer, à ses yeux, les mêmes erreurs que par le passé : oublier qu'il pouvait être briser, qu'il n'était pas invulnérable, et ce ironiquement uniquement dans les pires moments. Un dernier coup de poing ténébreux d'une puissance terrifiante acheva de lui couper le souffle et la parole pour de bon, le laissant au bord de la mort, paralysé par ses blessures, à la merci de l'ennemi. L'esprit du jeune adulte de plus de trente années d'existence spirituelle, secondé par la sagesse infinie des connaissances de toute la civilisation hylienne et du passé, avait été rompu, laissant place au jeune homme de dix-neuf ans passés complètement dépassé par la situation, perdu, et très critique envers lui-même. La même erreur... exactement la même erreur : se laisser dépasser par son désir de revanche, emporter le meilleur de lui-même et réfléchir à deux fois sur ce qu'il désirait réellement. Avec amertume, il se souvint de ses propos furieux juste avant l'assaut confié à son ami et allié :

* * *

_**"Peu importe qui est ou ce qu'est ce type, je jure que je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer seulement avec quelques engelures la prochaine fois que je le rencontre ! Ce sera avec une flèche dans le corps !"**_

* * *

Si seulement il n'avait pas abandonné au pire des moments sa légendaire prudence, si seulement il ne s'était pas abandonné à sa fierté blessée et son désir de rendre à l'ennemi la souffrance qu'il avait enduré, qu'il avait apposé et causé à Hyrule... mais voilà. Non seulement il avait échoué, mais il avait reçu le double de souffrance et d'humiliation. Et voilà que maintenant son titanesque adversaire s'apprêtait à mettre fin à sa misérable vie. Peut-être finalement était-ce sa punition pour avoir si étrangement cédé à son propre orgueil, pour une fois seulement mis au jour. Peut-être ne valait-il pas mieux que son géniteur, au final. Peut-être que... l'ennemi s'approchait lentement, si lentement, comme pour prolonger son calvaire avant la fin. Peut-être que... il se souvint avec un triste sourire interne des paroles de son ami et proche allié du désert, de la promesse qu'il ne tiendrait pas, comme il avait cédé à ses démons passés, la fougue et la fierté de sa jeunesse l'ayant aveuglé une fois de plus. De trop :

* * *

_**" Très bien. Prends garde à toi général et tâche de ne point de faire occire avant la fin de la bataille, qu'elle soit gagnée ou perdue tu n'as pas intérêt à y rester ! "**_

* * *

Il semblerait que, pas plus que lorsque les déesses l'avaient arraché à Cocorico sous la mélodie du Chant du Temps, il n'avait le choix sur ce point-là. Se sentant désolé pour le gérudo, il ferma les yeux, prêt à rejoindre les déesses par la même fougue et rare arrogance l'ayant perdu une fois de plus...

[...]

La même fougue et cette rare arrogance qui étaient les siennes à l'époque. L'ayant perdu plus d'une fois par le passé vis-à-vis des doyens du village. Songeur, il restait inhabituellement silencieux, perché sur l'un des quelques toits rouges de la petite ville frontalière entre la plaine d'Hyrule et le Mont du Péril. La dernière maison résidentielle juste avant l'archerie à peine achevée dans sa construction. Les vieux se trouvaient en bas, préparant une réunion de la fin de l'après-midi jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls cette fois-ci, ce qui avait attisé son assombrissement net d'humeur et son intérêt. Il y avait des soldats, précisément une compagnie de soldats plus que blessés. Ils étaient venu chercher refuge ici, une petite halte avant de repartir au combat de plus belle… du moins ceux qui étaient resté en vie. En réalité, il ne restait que très peu de survivants. Un temps, son cœur avait raté un battement en apprenant cette nouvelle, terrifié à l'idée que Kyle ait pu faire partir des victimes gravement meurtries… voire tuées sur le champ de bataille implicite. Heureusement, tel n'était pas le cas, bien que son plus proche ami ne soit pas non plus présent à cette réunion. Une longue année supplémentaire sans se voir ou recevoir la moindre nouvelle. Chaque jour qui passait, chaque jour qu'une groupe de rebelles revenait par ici, c'était pour annoncer la mort d'un proche, ou ramener chez lui un blessé brisé qui ne pouvait plus se battre et dont on ne pouvait le plus souvent assurer la survie. Il sentit ses poings se serrer avec violence à cette pensée. Il fallait bouter hors de son trône ce vil usurpateur ! Ce prétexte de souverain de Hyrule ! Ce meurtrier dont les mains inhumaines ruisselaient du sang des innocents et du sang si pur de membres royaux ! Cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi, il fallait faire quelque chose ! Réagir avant de perdre plus, de perdre trop d'êtres chers, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

* * *

- On faisait une ronde dans les alentours du Ranch Lonlon, histoire de chasser quelques monstres à la solde du tyran. Ils nous ont tendu une embuscade, et voilà le résultat. Ces monstres sont plus forts qu'auparavant, nous avons été impuissants, on a failli perdre un de nos gars dans la bataille, un bleu...

* * *

L'atmosphère autour du feu était sombre et pesante, presque funeste. Le visage des soldats présents, comme celui des gardes locaux, étaient secs, marqués par les épreuves, les batailles et les privations. Des monstres... pions du roi des monstres et des démons... la colère le rongeait de plus en plus dans son coeur, cette colère de se sentir impuissant, inutile, alors qu'il voudrait l'être. Pourquoi perdre tant de temps à pourchasser les vermines et ne pas s'en prendre au maître des infamies ? Allait-on le laisser longtemps sans jugement de fer pour le punir de ses crimes et de ses abus ? Maudits soient les doyens et autres adultes, maudit soit leur pacifisme, leur couardise et leur manque d'ambition ! Leur perte d'espoir ! Faisant volontairement tomber une tuile depuis son perchoir pour attirer leur attention, le jeune hylien contrarié et frustré leur souleva d'une voix tendue et plus qu'agacée, impatiente :

* * *

- Et vous comptez laisser cela durer encore longtemps ? Il joue là-dessus, ce maudit tas de monstruosité ! Il joue sur notre peur, sur notre passivité, sur nos hésitations ! Encore combien de temps resterez-vous dans son jeu ? Il vous fait perdre du temps ! Pourquoi ne pas simplifier les choses en s'attaquant directement à la cause du problème ? Ne peut-on réellement rien faire pour dégager l'usurpateur du trône et le supprimer comme il se devrait ?

* * *

Le doyen poussa un profond soupir tandis que l'officier principal se tendait visiblement de son effronterie; répliquant d'une voix grave et sèche, dure, ne mâchant nullement ses mots devant l'impertinent qui ne connaissait rien à rien à la réalité des choses à l'abri de son village perdu :

* * *

- Et qui penses-tu être, paysan ? Ne crois-tu pas que nous l'aurions déjà fait si cela était possible ? Le château et le bourg sont infestés de monstres presque immortels, des horreurs dont tu n'as même pas idée, espèce de petit insolent...! Chaque sortie de ce monstre et de son armée est comme un fléau s'abattant sur nos troupes ! Il n'y a que le Héros des légendes qui pourrait lui causer du mal ! Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est contenir ses assauts, c'est ce que disait ce Sheikah... tu crois que cela me plait de sacrifier mes hommes ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que le Héros du Temps n'est pas éveillé !

* * *

Sans perdre une once de son assurance, fronçant des sourcils en se rappelant de ces vieilles légendes que lui racontaient sa mère et aussi par un agacement grandissant, le jeune hylien balançait avec flegme dans l'air ses grandes et élancées jambes, un peu provocateur et surtout très passionné. Il répliqua du ton imperturbable de celui qui veut absolument avoir raison, qu'il ait tort ou pas, croisant les bras sur sa chemise de paysan :

* * *

- Si je puis me permettre, messires, qu'est-ce qui vous assure que ce soit-disant héros sauveur de notre contrée n'est pas déjà éveillé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de le confirmer? Rien ! Et si ce héros arpentait déjà nos terres, y avez-vous seulement pensé, pessimistes et défaitistes que vous êtes ? Comme vous osez insinué que je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe en dehors d'ici ! Apprenez que je viens du bourg, messires, que j'étais là quand cette calamité est arrivé et que je ne m'en suis sorti que par la clémence des Déesses. J'étais là ! J'ai vu tous ces gens périr devant mes yeux ! J'ai vu ces monstres assassiner ma mère, massacrer mes voisins ! Je les ai vu ces monstres ! Alors que l'on arrête de me dire que je ne sais rien, je sais des choses ! Et si ce héros était éveillé, si tant est qu'il existe réellement, croyez-vous qu'il refuserait de l'aide ? Pourquoi baisser les bras et attendre patiemment de se faire déchiqueter comme nous le faisons actuellement, messires ! Vous ne croyez pas que...

- Alan, ça suffit. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas insister…

* * *

La voix calme et un peu âgée du doyen vint le couper dans sa tirade, alors que l'expression de l'officier oscillait entre le pourpre de la colère et une certaine blancheur de honte vis à vis de sa révélation qu'il venait du Bourg, qu'il était l'un des rares survivants de la zone, si ce n'est le seul connu actuellement. Mais une fois lancé sur sa route, le jeune hylien n'était pas décidé à ce qu'on l'empêche d'exprimer son opinion, pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire. Se dressant tout d'un coup en un équilibre précaire sur la face inclinée du toit de tuiles rouges, il leur fit face de toute la hauteur de son perchoir, bras toujours croisés et tendus, tandis que les prunelles noisettes semblaient s'enflammer d'un feu ambré, y mêlant l'arrogance de la jeunesse à la colère d'un survivant, la frustration et l'indignation que l'on veuille toujours le faire taire et le considérer comme un candide enfant, et il clama de toute la puissance permise par ses fort jeunes années en tant qu'adulte :

* * *

- Et bien quoi ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez, ce que nous recherchons tous ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester ainsi les bras croisés, assis à en parler sans fin, et surtout sans décision effective ! Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose, cela ne peut plus durer ! Arrêtez d'être défaitistes, il y a forcément une solution ! Il suffit juste de la trouver et de se battre pour aller jusqu'au bout ! En agissant de la manière que vous faîtes, vous ne faîtes que lui offrir Hyrule et des victimes innocentes supplémentaires sur une plat d'argent et une saucière en or emplie de sang...

- Alan ! Tu es hors de propos là ! Cesse de faire l'impertinent tu veux bien ! Veuillez l'excusez, caporal, il est encore jeune. Vous savez comment sont les jeunes, surtout en ces périodes. Pleins d'idéaux, de fougue à revendre, et surtout emplis de témérité et d'arrogance. Ne lui prêtez pas d'attention et il finira par se taire. Je parlerais avec lui après notre réunion. Nous avons des affaires plus importantes à...

* * *

Outré qu'on le dédaigne et le méprise ainsi, le jeune hylien se tendit davantage, sans même sourciller du regard, toujours défiant et fermement planté dans ceux de ses interlocuteurs... espèce de vieux croûtons trouillards et incapables ! Et c'était eux qui étaient supposé les protéger pendant ce temps ? Misérables êtres ! Qu'il avait honte ! D'une voix pleine d'amertume et de rancune, il leur cracha ces paroles comme l'on cracherait au visage de quelqu'un que l'on ne respecte pas :

* * *

- Bande de lâches ! Et vous vous dites rebelles et résistants ? Et vous vous dites soldats, défenseurs du royaume d'Hyrule ? Hein ? Mensonges et infamies ! Vous ne valez même pas mieux que les monstres qui vous attaquent ! Soit, restez inactifs, restez couards, refusez de vous confronter au cœur du problème ! J'espère que le Héros du Temps ne tardera pas à venir, car sinon j'ai grand peur pour notre liberté et notre avenir avec une attitude comme la votre ! J'ai honte de ceux se disant être nos protecteurs ! Les âmes des martyrs du Bourg doivent hurler de colère contre votre bassesse d'âme et votre manque de courage ! Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que Anar ait refusé que je rejoigne l'armée ! Plutôt me rendre tout de suite à une goule plutôt que de servir sous vos ordres, au moins ma mort sera plus rapide et moins douloureuse ! Je vous souhaite une bien mauvaise soirée, messire. Perdez votre temps, je n'en ai que faire. Mais je crains pour ma vie et celle des autres survivants inermes comme moi.

* * *

Faisant tomber une autre tuile dans sa colère tout près du feu, il grimpa avec aisance sa portion de toit, leur tournant le dos comme pour mieux les insulter sans un mot supplémentaire, et se laissa glisser tranquillement sur l'autre versant, avant d'atterrir avec souplesse de l'autre côté, sur l'herbe tendre et la terre poussiéreuse du village. Quittant sans accorder la moindre attention aux clameurs furieuses à son égard de la réunion qu'il avait quitté si abruptement, ni de la discorde qu'il venait tout juste d'y laisser dans sa fougue et sa trop grande franchise démunie du moindre tact. Kss. Pas étonnant que Ganondorf gagne haut la main avec des pleutres pareils, qui préfèrent courir la queue entre les jambes quand le gros morceau arrivait ! Prétextes de guerriers ! Du moins pensait le jeune homme si sûr dans ses idées et ses aspirations. Anar pourrait lui dire ce qu'il voudrait à son retour, il ne reviendrait sur aucune des paroles qu'il avait prononcé, les estimant totalement justifiées et véridiques. C'était à cause d'incompétents comme eux que Kyle avait maintenant disparu au cours d'une mission, depuis plus d'un an ! C'était à cause d'eux qu'il avait perdu son seul ami restant ! A cause d'eux qu'ils avaient perdu le bourg ! A cause d'eux que... ! Que... ! Secouant sa tête avec la vigueur de la rage, le jeune homme arpenta à pas rapide, presque jusqu'à l'amble, le village plongé dans la nuit. Il jeta un regard torve au mystérieux puis dont on défendait l'accès depuis des années. Imbéciles. Ce n'était pas avec une passivité pareille que des victimes innocentes telles sa famille ou les autres du bourg d'Hyrule allaient être enfin vengées. Si seulement il avait la force nécessaire pour se battre lui aussi... mais que pouvait-il faire lui, pauvre et humble hylien sans talents et sans buts dans la vie, sinon celui de se venger de l'être le plus puissant et le plus intouchable de son époque ?

Élargissant ses foulées pour augmenter la distance parcourue, les mains sur les hanches d'un profond mécontentement et une toute aussi sombre rancoeur, le jeune hylien passa sans même offrir un regard devant le poulailler contre le bâtiment sur sa droite, ignora superbement l'arche de pierre menant tout droit au cimetière devant lui et se dirigea vers la gauche, grimpant la cote menant au moulin. Arrivé devant la porte de ce dernier, il partit sur sa droite jusqu'à arriver à une échelle naturelle en lierre, qu'il franchit avec une aisance et une agilité débilitantes. Il s'était entraîné, lors des belles années du Bourg. Bougon, il marmonnait encore des injures et malédictions proprement hyliennes entre ses dents serrées, écrasant sans la moindre pitié sous le cuir usé et de piètre qualité de ses bottes l'étendue herbeuse, jusqu'à se retrouver au ras du précipice qu'il venait de gravir. S'y laissant effondrer sous le poids d'une immense lassitude, Alan s'y allongea quelques secondes dos contre l'herbe, contemplant avec des yeux aussi outrés de colère qu'exaspérés par son impuissance la voûte étoilée à peine visible entre les gros nuages noirs dégagés par le Mont du Péril si proche. Avant de se redresser dans un soupir, rassemblant ses genoux contre son torse et observant avec tristesse les portes closes du village, la barrière de bois si fragile et au loin la plaine d'Hyrule, que l'on disait remplie de mille dangers le soir venu. Une amère pensée vint traverser son esprit, le faisant plus encore se replier sur lui-même de frustration impuissante, soufflant dans un mince murmure dirigé au vent :

* * *

- Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose... être utile, pour changer ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le Bourg, j'étais trop jeune. Mais maintenant... vais-je encore rester les bras croisés à attendre la destruction de Cocorico et qu'un monstre vienne m'ôter la vie ? Quelle excuse vais-je encore me trouver pour rester dans l'ignorance, la soumission à des règles absurdes et la peur ? Quelle ironie. Je critique ces soldats, mais je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Après tout, moi aussi je suis un couard... moi aussi je me terre ici, sans rien faire... je suis si impuissant... si faible... vain...

* * *

Il n'y a que fort peu de choses dont il était certain, mais celle-ci en était une : il ne serait pas ouvrier à Cocorico at eternam. En dépit de son manque de confiance en lui et de son propre pessimisme, il se prit à désirer croire dans les paroles de Anar, les paroles de ce jour fatidique de leur rencontre inespérée et celles jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Se plaire à croire que les déesses ne l'avaient pas épargné sans raison. Que lui aussi il aurait un rôle, aussi mince soit-il, dans la rébellion contre l'injustice et la tyrannie. Après tout, pourquoi les Déesses se seraient-elles données la peine de sauver la vie d'un simple, le seul simple survivant du Bourg, si ce dernier n'était destiné qu'au métier de charpentier ou d'architecte au mieux ? Ce n'était pas logique. Autant sa propre mésestime de lui-même, son propre dégoût de lui-même, voulaient qu'il n'y crût pas, une part infime de son âme s'y accrochait désespérément. Son regard se déporta vers le Mont Du Péril, triste et songeur en se rappelant que l'une des dernières peuplades encore presque épargnée s'y trouvait, presque au sommet. Ainsi que son ami... il murmura à lui-même, une fois encore :

* * *

- Combien de peuples continueront à souffrir si l'on ne fait rien ? Combien encore pleureront la destruction de leurs contrées, la mort de leurs proches... Déesses, vous auriez nous réellement abandonnés à notre sort ? Sommes-nous réellement condamnés à attendre passivement une Fin inévitable, à nous faire massacrer ou réduire en esclavage jusqu'au dernier ? L'on dit que vous nous enverrez un héros pour nous sauver du chaos, Déesses. Et pourtant je ne vois encore le moindre rayon solaire d'espoir dans cette nuit sans lumière, étouffante et sans fin...

* * *

Il frissonna aux souvenirs soudains de la destruction du Bourg qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il se souvenait de la panique extrême des visages sur la place centrale du bourg. Des échoppes fermées à la va-vite, des portes refermées à clé en vain, des gens essayant de s'enfuir par toutes les voies possibles ou de se replier vers le château, en vain sans doute. Des portes une fois fermées qui refusaient de s'ouvrir aux malheureux retardataires y cherchant un abri, leurs cris éplorés et épouvantés résonnant encore dans ses oreilles tant d'années après. Il revoyait encore la masse informe, sombre et destructrice qui s'abattait sur son bourg, comme une gangrène maléfique cherchant à ôter toute vie sur son passage, un fléau auquel on ne pouvait échapper. Le monstre hybride entre l'humain et le démon, à la peau grise et sans doute froide et dure comme la pierre. Aux yeux de feu flamboyants de haine et de folie, de douleur aussi curieusement. Au sans des innocent qui s'étendait depuis le bout de ses ongles et de ses lunules jusqu'à la pointe du coude, recouvrant tous ses avants-bras. L'haleine fétide de mort de sa gueule, ses crocs acérés prêts à ôter la vie. Les goules horrifiantes dont le cri pétrifiait leurs victimes, sa mère comme une goule. Le cadavre de monsieur Pierre, l'apothicaire, reposant inerte sur le pavé noir de la place. Ceux des éternels amoureux morts l'un dans les bras de l'autre. L'odeur pestilentielle de mort et de la promesse d'une maladie prochaine. Et lui, tout seul, au milieu d'une place massacrée. Ses yeux horrifiés et tétanisés, ses tremblements, ses doigts resserrant inutilement la fiole de l'antidote. Son hurlement muet au ciel... il secoua avec vigueur sa tête pour chasser ces horribles souvenirs, marmonnant avec une amertume non feinte :

* * *

- Il y a des fois où je regrette même le fait d'être en vie... où j'envie ceux qui ont eu la fortune de tomber ce jour-là. Car eux ont la fortune de ne pas voir déchoir nos terres et dépérir les nôtres. Que j'envie votre paix, ô morts...

* * *

Réprimant un sanglot devant tant de dévastation survenue et tant de dévastation à venir, le jeune hylien releva lentement son regard de ses genoux pour observer le ciel nocturne troublé, tout en adressant une silencieuse prière aux Trois Grandes qui ne semblaient rien faire pour alléger leurs peines ou leur rendre une once d'espoir :

* * *

_"Oh Saintes Déesses, si seulement vous pouviez me dire ce que je puis faire pour aider ! Je sais que je ne suis qu'un simple, un survivant parmi tant d'autres, mais je ne puis supporter voir la chute de mes terres, la mort injuste des miens et Hyrule choir petit à petit dans la folie et la malice ! Si seulement vous pouviez nous montrer que faire, ou nous donner le moindre espoir de sortie de ce cauchemar si long... si seulement je pouvais me battre pour la liberté de mes terres, si seulement je pouvais me rendre utile en quelque chose... mais je ne suis qu'un faible civil sans intérêt !"_

* * *

[...]

Un faible civil sans intérêt. Voilà ce qu'il semblait redevenir en cette situation où tout lui échappait. Où même le grand Héros de l'Ombre, le digne héraut de Nayru, le fier et imperturbable Général des Armées, l'un des quatre plus proches officiers de la garde de la Citadelle aux ordres directs de la Reine Zelda, ne savait plus quoi faire et en était réduit à l'impuissance la plus humiliante qu'il soit. Oh Déesses, quand est-ce que cette agonie allait prendre fin ? Et dire qu'à cause de sa stupidité temporaire et de sa maudite fierté, il allait mettre Hyrule en danger par ses actes !

* * *

_**"Tu sais Alan [...] tu resteras toujours maître de ton destin. Et de tes choix."**_

* * *

Aussi stupides, irresponsables et déraisonnables puissent-ils être. C'est vrai Kor'Ael. Et en payer les amères conséquences. La responsabilité, que disait Gary lors de son instruction. Le poids des responsabilités. Chaque hylien était capable de faire une erreur stratégique, nul être n'était parfait. Seulement, l'hylien fautif se devait ensuite d'en assumer les conséquences, respecter les vies qui avaient été perdues à cause de cette erreur et essayer, si cela était dans la mesure du possible, de rattraper l'erreur commise. Ou du moins, de la rendre aussi fructueuse qu'il n'était possible. Anar parlait de responsabilité aussi. Il avait des responsabilités auprès non seulement de Cynthia par le passé, non seulement vis à vis de Nayru-la-sage ou des autres Déesses, mais aussi vis à vis de la Reine, vis à vis des autres généraux, vis à vis de ses soldats, des soldats hyliens en général. Il avait des devoirs vis à vis Link, vis à vis du peuple qu'il s'était juré de protégé à son corps défendant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de bévue stratégique ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions obscurcir la clarté nécessaire de ses décisions et de son jugement... pas comme ce qu'il venait juste de réaliser. A croire que l'hylien de dix-neuf ans n'était pas totalement mort dans son âme plus proche de la trentaine d'années d'existence, si ce n'est plus. Il ne comptait plus. Imbécile d'hylien. Incompétent personnage prêt à risquer sa propre vie dans une action aussi dangereuse qu'improductive et particulièrement vaine, juste à cause d'une histoire de mésestime du danger et de fierté froissée auparavant. Et le pire dans tout cela est de savoir que cet idiot prétexte d'un soldat hylien... n'était qu'une part de lui-même…

* * *

_**"Kor'ael, par les Déesses je t'en conjure, dis-moi que tu n'es pas loin ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant je ne... argh !"**_

* * *

Un faible civil sans intérêt. Voilà ce qu'il était redevenu en l'espace de quelques minutes. Un misérable insecte prétexte d'hylien qui ne pouvait se débrouiller seul et devait forcément appeler à l'aide. Une excuse de général, une pâle idée de héros. Et voyez à quel point il était réduit, le héros... l'ironie grinçante siffla de manière stridente dans sa tête, juste après le message urgent de pensée envoyé à son meilleur allié du désert et un de ses plus proches amis. La fin était proche. Comme ce jour à Cocorico, il y aurait encore des vies sacrifiées à cause de son incompétence. A commencer la sienne, justice serait faite pour une fois. Il ferma les yeux, résigné à attendre le dernier coup qui lui arracherait la vie, sans nul doute. Seul et honteux, il se préparerait au sommeil éternel qui...

[...]

Seul et honteux, il se préparerait au sommeil éternel qui viendrait le gagner tôt ou tard. Il n'y a pas de doute. Comment un simple bâtisseur de son état parviendrait à faire quoi que ce soit pour changer le cours des choses ? Idiot et présomptueux de sa part. Il n'était pas un héros. Il n'avait pas à penser ainsi. Les héros étaient le plus souvent nés comme tels, disaient les légendes. S'accordant quelques instants de noire réflexion, revenant sur sa journée, il se surprit à penser à son ami Link quand il essayait de poser un probable visage au Héros du Temps. Link. Oui, lui sans doute en aurait l'étoffe et les capacités. Il lui suffisait de se souvenir, même lors de l'enfance, de ses réflexes surprenants et de cette flamme ardente de détermination brûlant dans le fond bleuté du regard de l'hylien venu des bois. Il lui suffisait de se souvenir de ce qui était advenu ce matin, de son aura d'autorité presque naturelle et de ses réflexes foudroyants, du genre de ceux qui pourraient actuellement mettre à terre les pions du tyran sans la moindre hésitation qui ne soit. En vérité, mêmes les gros bras du village auraient actuellement plus de capacité et de potentiel à devenir un héros que lui n'en aurait jamais. Il ne devait sans doute pas être fait pour ce genre de destins glorieux... sans doute était-il maudit à jamais d'endurer les moqueries des autres et traîner dans ses bras ou sur son dos des charges énormes pour reconstruire les bâtisses détruites par les assauts... Si seulement il avait la force et le courage nécessaires pour agir et se battre... pour ne pas rester le misérable pleutre qu'il était présentement et avait toujours été à ses yeux ! Lâchant un mince soupir, un cri d'alarme lui fit redresser la tête. Que se passait-il ? Intrigué, il dressa son regard noisette vers l'horizon, et en quelques secondes fut dressé sur ses pieds, les traits tendus et inquiets comme il murmurait d'une voix sombre, une main posée contre l'un des murs de l'imposant toit conique du moulin :

* * *

- Ces nuages noirs et pourpres à l'horizon ne me disent rien qui vaille... pourquoi cette alerte ? Je n'aime pas du tout cela. Ne me dîtes pas que...

* * *

Comme les cris d'alerte se faisaient plus pressants et que l'agitation commençait à gagner les ruelles de Cocorico, il eut très rapidement une sinistre réponse sous la forme sonore de hurlements bestiaux presque démoniaques. Une attaque, encore ! Comme s'ils avaient besoin de cela ces derniers temps ! Très vite, les bruits métalliques des fers croisés se mêlèrent au sombre glas lugubre du tocsin du clocher du village montagnard. Paralysé de terreur et de stupeur quelques minutes durant, le jeune hylien observa encore à couvert du moulin l'horrible scène advenant à nouveau plus bas dans le village : les portes gardiennes du village avaient été détruites, forcées, et des monstres envahissaient la ville par milliers. Des moblins, des chiens morts-vivants, des spectres... il semblerait qu'un nombre important des serviteurs du Malin s'étaient joints à la fête macabre ! Si un grand nombre des villageois, habitués à la longue, avaient put se mettre à l'abris, il fut témoin du triste sort des retardataires. La tragédie du Bourg semblait, en certes moins grave, se répéter juste sous ses yeux. Il refusait de ce quotidien sanglant et funeste. Serrant les poings, son regard noisette brilla d'une détermination nouvelle comme il se remit en mouvement et sauta de sa corniche, amortissant sa chute d'une roulade savamment effectuée. Son épaule le titillait un peu, mais il n'en n'avait cure sur le moment, sous l'adrénaline du danger. Il irait aider ces pauvres gens à échapper à leur triste sort, ou périr en essayant, mais ne resterait pas lâchement caché à distance ! Il se rua au moulin, força la porte et attrapa sur la table la première dague à portée - rouillée et fragile, mais peu importait - avant de la claquer avec force derrière lui. Ceci fait, il inspira profondément, prit du recul pour se préparer à bondir plus bas sur le premier ennemi venu en dépit de son inexpérience profonde, mais une poigne ferme le figea en pleine élan, lui meurtrissant plus encore l'épaule comme une voix ferme et tendue lui ordonna vivement :

* * *

- Non Alan ! Ne fais pas l'imprudent, tu ne ferais rien de bon sinon te sacrifier en vain. Laisse les soldats s'en occuper et préserve ta vie mon garçon. Tu ne peux pas les aider. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ces créatures, tu n'es qu'un civil inexpérimenté. Je refuse de te laisser commettre cette décision irresponsable !

* * *

Furieux, il allait répliquer quelque parole cruelle quand il se rendit compte de qui était son interlocuteur. Anar. Que faisait-il ici ? Depuis quand... il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, que le sheikah l'attrapa par la taille de force, voyant un groupe de créatures du mal s'approcher dangereusement d'eux, et par quelque étrange magie propre à ceux de son peuple, les téléporta en bruit sec un peu plus haut sur la colline pour gagner du temps et de l'espace. Ignorant ses protestations, Anar garda une lueur sévère dans son regard de feu renforcé par sa peau mate comme il plaça avec force le garçon derrière lui une fois relâché, s'interposant entre les monstres et lui. Son tuteur auto-proclamé et gardien était fermement décidé à ne laisser passer aucun monstre, sinon à son corps défendant, comme il sortait de longue, épaisse dagues effilées, sifflant dans l'air d'un son appelant à la promesse d'un trépas prochain. Sentant sans doute l'aura puissante de leur adversaire, la vingtaine de créatures hésitèrent à attaquer, poussant des sifflements et grondements inhumains. Alan se redressa avec vigueur, décidé à se mêler à la lutte en dépit de tout, mais le Sheikah le retint d'un avertissement dans son regard et lui lança d'une voix ferme et autoritaire :

* * *

- Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! Recule vers le lierre et mets-toi à l'abris en haut ! Tiens toi aussi éloigné que possible de la corniche, ils n'iront pas te chercher là-bas ! J'élimine la vermine et je te rejoins aussitôt, compris jeune homme ?

* * *

Alan protesta avec force qu'ils devaient les aider, que lui-même devait les aider, mais une fois de plus Anar lui coupa la parole d'un ton plus pressant et renouvela son ordre d'une voix n'autorisant aucune complainte. Maugréant entre ses dents serrées, le jeune hylien recula en effet de quelques pas, mais nullement pour grimper sur le lierre. Bien au contraire, il commença à chercher dans sa besace son lance-pierres, déterminé à désobéir jusqu'au bout pour une cause qu'il estimait juste. Mais curieusement, ses doigts semblaient attirés vers autre chose et tombèrent sur un autre objet à la forme méconnue, comme si une volonté supérieure s'était emparée de sa main pour la guider contre sa volonté. Intrigué, il empoigna l'objet et le sortit en même temps que sa main, le contemplant... avec incrédulité : un... ocarina. Pourquoi diantre voudrait-il utiliser un ocarina en plein champ de bataille ? Pour remotiver le moral des troupes ? Cette pensée ironique resta bien présente dans son esprit, se demandant si l'on n'était pas en train de se moquer ouvertement de lui. L'ocarina que lui avait confié en silence Link, un peu plus tôt...

* * *

- Alan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne reste pas figé sur place ! Je crois t'avoir donné un ordre, alors arrête de nous faire perdre du temps ! Grimpe à ce lierre et mets toi en sécurité ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour faire ton difficile, et cela ne marchera pas avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Grimpe !

* * *

Mais, tout aussi inhabituellement, il ignora superbement l'intervention de son protecteur, et en oublia presque la scène tout autour de lui. Comme si tout devenait un noir absolu, en dehors de l'ocarina qui attirait malgré lui sa pleine attention et fascination. Il lui sembla qu'une brise fraîche et apaisante vint lui frôler avec tendresse l'une de ses joues, comme la main d'une mère sur la joue ronde de son enfant pour le rassurer et le conforter. Ses pensées s'entrechoquant depuis le début des étrangetés comme les pierres emportées dans les remous d'un torrent enragé s'étaient tout à coup stoppées, le laissant dans un calme aussi étrange que complètement anormal, incompréhensible. Pourtant, il avait toujours cette impression inexplicable de "Déjà-Vu" ou plutôt "Déjà-ressenti" avec cette sensation. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait l'impression qu'une présence, majestueuse mais bénéfique, puissante mais rassurante, venant de l'envelopper comme dans une brève étreinte, sans qu'il n'y eut personne pour justifier cette impression. Néanmoins, de nouveau ses doigts agirent contre sa guise, et ses lèvres vinrent se poser contre le tube à air de l'instrument. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais il le faisait en tout cas. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, tant sur le calme de ses émotions que la situation en général. Ce sentiment de paix totalement inapproprié à la dramatique situation... qu'il ne pouvait cependant repousser. Il émit d'une dernière plainte mentale bientôt étouffée par l'étrange présence inexplicable, presque d'autorité divine :

* * *

_"Allons, ressaisis-toi Alan ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer de la musique ! Anar, les villageois, ils ont besoin d'aide ! Ils peuvent avoir besoin de toute main pour se battre... de toute aide... de toute... je..."_

* * *

Une voix inconnue, mêlant l'autorité ferme d'une souveraine à la douce tendresse d'une mère, semblant lui inscrire dans sa mémoire comme en lettres de feu sur la roche la partition et l'air d'une mélodie inconnue. Guidant ses mains, ses pensées et son être en général, le jeune hylien sous sa direction impérieuse et rassurante commença à souffler dans l'instrument, les doigts de sa première main glissant avec délicatesse, harmonie et une maestria surprenante pour boucher dans le rythme voulu les trous de l'ocarina vert et beige, la seconde parfois ajustant la manivelle supérieure pour altérer légèrement le son. La Chanson gardée secrète par la Famille Royale et les protecteurs sacrés de cette dernière. La Berceuse de Zelda. La mélodie était aussi douce et tranquille que la caresse d'une bise printanière, aussi réconfortante qu'une brise chaleureuse de l'été généreux, aussi limpide et paisible que l'eau translucide d'une source d'eau pure. Nullement conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, comme plongé dans un état second, l'hylien continuait de jouer, attirant sans s'en rendre compte l'attention et la crainte des plus futés des monstres vers lui. L'instrument était entourée d'une mystérieuse et calmante aura émeraude, oscillant en rythme avec la tranquille mélopée des temps anciens que sa mémoire retenait en même temps que ne la jouaient ses doigts. Bien qu'invisible, une sorte de présence supérieure semblait contrôler les actes du jeune hylien, le recouvrant d'une aura de calme sérénité presque imperturbable, souveraine.

Constatant que les monstres reculaient sans raison apparente, le Sheilah en profita pour abattre les dernières créatures de l'ombre les menaçant dans l'immédiat. Inquiet par le changement de puissance et l'irruption de cette aura imposante, le guerrier profita de ce répit inespéré pour regarder un bref instant derrière lui, et se figer à la scène s'offrant sous ses yeux aussi rouges que le plus pur des rubis, murmurant de sa voix profonde et emplie d'expérience sans âge :

* * *

- Alan ? Qu'est-ce que... cette musique ! Comment est-ce possible que... ? Mais comment a-t-il mit la main sur cet instrument ? Quelque chose n'est pas normal... Alan ! M'entends-tu ? Alan !

* * *

Son inquiétude grandissante à chaque seconde qui passait, comme le garçon ne s'interrompait nullement en dépit de ses appels, il inspecta une dernière fois leurs environs avant de ranger ses armes et de s'approcher à pas pressants de son protégé et presque fils adoptif dans son coeur. Un fils certes turbulent, insolent à ses heures, arrogant et difficile, mais aussi un fils blessé, au grand coeur, sensible et débordant de bonnes intentions, de bonnes volontés et d'énergie à revendre, soucieux de son entourage et de ses rares amis. Alan... inquiet, et décidé à le tirer de cette étrange torpeur peut rassurante, il posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Sans résultat. Fronçant des sourcils, vraiment inquiet, il essaya de mettre fin à l'hypnose inexplicable qui faisait agir si étrangement le jeune hylien, mais à peine ses doigts s'approchèrent-ils de son poignet le plus proche que le Sheikah fut violemment repoussé par une onde magique inattendue et n'émanant pas du garçon. Mais de quelque chose derrière lui. Quelque chose d'invisible dont l'aura résistait à toute tentative d'identification. Que se passait-il ?

Le garçon semblait tout aussi terrifié qu'impuissant à contrôler son propre corps. Et à peine le tuteur était-il parvenu à se redresser qu'un symbole lui étant aussi connu que la mélodie se dessina sous les pieds du jeune musicien. Trois triangles sous la forme d'une pyramide, l'un au dessus soutenus par les deux autres se trouvant en dessous de lui, dégageant une étrange aura d'un bleu presque opalin. Enveloppant le garçon terrorisé qui avait cessé de jouer et tendait sa main libre, impuissant vers le Sheikah accourant vers lui. A peine les doigts de ce dernier commençaient à s'approcher du poignet de l'impuissant hylien qu'ils le traversèrent, n'attrapant que du vide. Dans un dernier cri apeuré et un dernier éclat plus intense que les précédents, le sceau brilla d'une lueur aveuglante... emportant avec lui le garçon impuissant et disparaissant sans laisser la moindre trace de sa présence, destination, et "victime"...

[...]

Victime. Voilà ce qu'il allait devenir très bientôt. Personne ne viendrait à son secours, personne n'en aurait le temps ou la force. Le jeune général vaincu en était intimement persuadé, ses yeux résolus restant clos, acceptant son très probable sort funeste, sans jamais le remettre en question. S'il devait en être ainsi... il recommanderait son âme aux Trois Grandes, si ces dernières voulaient encore bien lui accorder leur protection et de son service...

Pourtant le coup ne vint pas. Confus et à l'agonie, le héros de l'ombre eut vaguement conscience d'une source intense de chaleur, d'une nouvelle présence démoniaque... mais pas plus méconnue qu'elle n'était hostile à son égard. Il entendit vaguement des cris de rage, presque d'une sauvagerie inquiétante. Un corps qui chutait avec brutalité à quelques pas de lui, un cor de guerre qui ne lui était pas inconnu, mais sonnait plus doucement à ses oreilles qu'il ne l'avait fait les années passées... lointaines, si lointaines... il ne comprenait pas les mots, n'avait même pas la force d'en chercher le sens. Juste des tonalités, des sons confus, des voix mélangées. Celle grave et sifflante de l'ennemi, blessée sans doute, et une seconde, gutturale et particulièrement plus menaçante vis à vis de la première. Peu lui importait sur le moment, son corps refusait de laisser son cerveau exécuter correctement les tâches qu'il aurait du effectuer. Faible, si faible. Impuissant. La situation lui glissait une fois de plus entre les doigts, comme il sentait son corps se relâcher de manière plus inquiétante de secondes en secondes, avant de se tendre presque à la limite de l'insupportable... les bruits confus autour lui donnaient la migraine... il ne comprenait plus...

Des pas rapides dans sa direction. Lourds ou légers, il n'en savait rien, son cerveau refusait de faire la différence dans son état de faiblesse extrême. Pas moyen de se bouger. Ami ou ennemi ? Aide inespérée ou Trépas en approche rapide ? Quelque chose se laissa tomber à ses côtés, non, quelqu'un le manipulait avec une délicatesse inattendue et soucieuse. Le relevait avant de le soulever sans grand effort. Qui... ? L'hylien se força à ouvrir les yeux, mais n'eut en retour qu'une vision troublée de celui qui semblait le porter là où seules les Déesses savaient. Il ne pouvait pas se débattre et se sentait étrangement fatigué pour résister.

De nouveau il fut reposé au sol; avec une précaution telle qu'il fut sûr cette fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi mais d'un allié, même si son cerveau déraillait de plus en plus. Il ne resterait pas longtemps conscient, il le sentait bien. Les Déesses prendraient-elles en pitié son tourment et essayeraient-elles d'y mettre fin aussi rapidement que possible. Il eut vaguement connaissance d'un regard protecteur qui auscultait en silence ses blessures, avant de se poser une fraction de secondes dans les prunelles d'un ocre terne et brumeux qui était les siennes. Un regard protecteur, mais furieux. Des yeux flamboyants comme la plus destructrice et majestueuse des flammes. Un regard qu'il connaissait autant que le visage monstrueux aux yeux de certains. Il se savait en sécurité.

Il essaya de sourire, mais il semblerait que son corps déjà ne répondait plus aux instructions de son esprit. Ses lèvres refusèrent de relayer les trois syllabes constituant le nom de son sauveur, une fois de plus, celles que ses cordes vocales essayaient en vain de prononcer, et moururent dans sa gorge. Ironie la plus intense. Qui est-ce qui lui disait un peu plus tôt lui être entièrement et éternellement redevable ? Il semblerait qu'il n'y en eut pas un pour rattraper l'autre en réalité sur ce point. Ses paupières se refermèrent contre sa volonté, alors qu'un cri de rage furieuse lui parvenait. Et ce fut le noir rassurant et réconfortant, le néant absolu et tranquille de l'inconscience qu'il accueillit avec gratitude... les premiers mots qui échappèrent au général, lorsque ce dernier avait été apporté en toute urgence sous une tente médicale tandis que ses alliés et ses pairs assuraient une victoire rudement acquise mais déterminante contre l'ennemi commun, se trouvèrent en écho de la présente remarque désapprobatrice d'une guérisseuse :

* * *

- Enfin messire le général se décide à se laisser soigner, pas trop tôt ! On m'avait pourtant assuré que c'était un hylien raisonnable...

* * *

Un faible sourire se força un chemin sur ses lèvres, comme il répliqua dans une ombre de rire à l'humour assez particulier et porté vers l'auto-dérision critique. Ce fut fait dans un murmure encore un peu affaibli :

* * *

- Raisonnable... tout dépend... de la définition que vous avez... de raisonnable.

* * *

La question en soi avait le mérite d'être posée : avait-il été, un jour, et serait-il, un jour, pleinement raisonnable au sens fort du terme ? La réponse, ironique, lui vint presque aussitôt : bien que cela puisse exaspérer ses plus proches amis et alliés... probablement jamais. Ce sans quoi il ne pourrait oser se mettre suffisamment en situations critiques, rassembler son courage et donner le meilleur de lui-même pour, dans la tradition des héros gardiens de ces terres, faire naître des situations chaotiques d'éclatants miracles. Un héros n'avait pas, du moins pour optimiser son efficacité, être pleinement raisonnable...

[...]

Raisonnable. Cela ne serait sans doute pas ainsi qu'il se serait décrit ce fatidique jour à l'aube de ses dix-sept - dix-huit ans. Par exemple, c'était plutôt faire preuve de déraison profonde que de se mettre à jouer de la musique en plein champ de bataille. Ou plus encore, de ne rien faire pour lutter contre une présence tierce vous guidant comme le ferait un marionnettiste avec son pantin. Et surtout de ne pas s'inquiéter de tous ses étranges phénomènes, et dans la même foulée ignorer les injonctions de son tuteur sheikah. Le sol semblait s'être effondré sous ses pieds, et lui semblait plongé en une chute sans commencement et probablement sans fin. Merveilleux. Et surtout oh combien effrayant ! Sa vision troublée par la vitesse de la chute des corps et sans doute par des larmes dues à cette dernière et à la pression naturelle, il ne savait plus se repérer et moins encore trouver un moyen de cesser sa chute pas des plus rassurantes. Alors qu'il commençait honnêtement à paniquer, une voix douce, ancienne et réconfortante glissa à son oreille :

* * *

- N'aie aucune crainte, fils chéri des Déesses. Tu n'es pas seul, ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Les déesses veillent sur toi.

* * *

Surpris, il tourna vivement sa tête sur la gauche, essayant de regarder les cieux qu'il avait quitté lui semblait-il depuis une éternité trop longue. Une silhouette féminine, dont le manteau d'un bleu de nuit, en dépit de la chute, continuait de masquer les traits, sinon ce sourire si rassurant et si sage qui l'apaisait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle semblait se rapprocher de lui, comme si elle flottait dans les airs, entourée de cette aura si étrange, inquiétante et pourtant protectrice déjà ressentie un peu plus tôt. Il voulut lui parler, poser des questions, mais curieusement sa bouche resta close et ses lèvres refusaient de s'ouvrir comme l'inconnue portait un doigt fin et délicat sur sa propre bouche, intimant le silence. Comme si un sortilège l'avait rendu ainsi muet, sous une puissance terrifiante, la silhouette toujours souriante s'approcha à sa hauteur, lui masquant une lueur du jour toujours plus éloignée à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Mais la silhouette... semblait scintiller d'une aura d'un bleu opalin qui ne la rendait que plus majestueuse et souveraine encore... presque divine aurait-il dit s'il n'avait eut peur de commettre là un odieux blasphème envers les Trois Grandes. Qui... ? L'inconnue arriva bientôt à sa hauteur, chutant toujours avec lui, enveloppant de sa main aussi blanche que la neige du matin son poignet droit. D'abord avec délicatesse, puis une fermeté soudaine et inattendue, contrastant avec la douceur de sa voix qui reprenait :

* * *

- Il est temps, jeune Alan, de t'éveiller au destin qui t'as été confié. Si la protection des déesses t'a été accordée ces sept dernières années, c'est parce qu'elles avaient connaissance de ton potentiel et ton adéquation à la tâche qui te seras confiée. Il ne s'agit pas de la fin, mais seulement le commencement de ton périple…

* * *

Muet, pourtant ses lèvres se déchirèrent pour laisser échapper un hurlement de douleur pure, comme il eut la nette impression que son poignet enserré était brûlé à vif par une mystérieuse magie. Il ne pouvait pas plus se dégager, comme les doigts de velours dans une poigne de fer refusaient de le laisser aller. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'une douleur presque agonisante, qui commençait maintenant à se propager dans tout son corps, ses veines et jusque dans la moelle de ses os en provenance de son poignet dextre, elle le relâcha et il lui sembla que sa chute s'accélérait singulièrement. L'esprit étrangement brumeux, il entendait encore sa voix lui souffler avec ce ton toujours apaisant :

* * *

- Porte, protège et utilise avec raison le don qui t'as été alloué par nôtre puissance, élu qui est le nôtre. Tu auras besoin de toute la détermination et de toute la sagesse qui sont les tiennes pour remplit la mission que tu dois poursuivre. Hyrule, en ces temps de crise, a grand besoin de ses héros. Le héros du Temps et la porteuse de la sagesse ne sauraient à eux-seuls résorber le mal qui afflige les terres sous notre protection. Les dégâts sont trop grands, les tâches doivent être réparties pour avoir une chance de repousser le Malin. Ils auront leur mission, tu auras la tienne. Et quand le temps sera venu, les trois chemins convergeront dans une lutte commune et finale...

* * *

Il voulut remettre en question la justesse de ce choix, que lui ait été choisi, mais d'un geste négatif de la tête l'inconnue ne lui laissa pas l'autorisation de douter de ses paroles ou de la décision des Grandes Déesses. Une main fraîche et douce comme la rosée matinale vint se poser sur son front, ses paupières se fermant presque aussitôt contre sa volonté. Il plongeait ainsi dans un profond sommeil alors que les dernières paroles de la mystérieuse entité lui parvenaient comme le souffle d'une brise printanière :

* * *

- Tu auras la réponse que tu cherches en temps voulu. Maintenant, dors, jeune héraut. Long et périlleux est le chemin qui t'attends, tu auras besoin de ce repos pour les jours à venir... nous nous reverrons...

* * *

Juste au moment où le sommeil le clamait tout entier dans ses bras rassurants, il fit une rencontre rude et percutante avec une surface dure inattendue, ainsi que la réalité des choses. Plongé dans un profond repos, il n'eut pas conscience des ustensiles cassés dans sa besace, ou encore de l'ocarina qu'il serrait inconsciemment contre lui, comme pour le protéger. Pas plus que le sceau étrange qui restait présent sous sa silhouette assoupie, comme un sanctuaire repoussant toute présence hostile environnante. Et, loin de sa connaissance, la silhouette drapée d'un bleu de nuit disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente à ses côtés...

**Quand la nuit se fait plus sombre,**  
**Quand les ténèbres se font plus noires,**  
**C'est au sacré de ramener l'espoir;**  
**Que l'aube dépasse la pénombre.**

**Une jeune âme s'éveille à sa grandeur,**  
**Future, à son destin incertain et tourmenté,**  
**Les saintes déesses l'ont à jamais marqué,**  
**Du signe de leur confiance, l'horreur,**

**Le poursuivra jusqu'à sa lointaine tombe,**  
**Il supportera les défaites où tout devient soir,**  
**Pour voler avec labeur vers le jour et croire,**

**A la paix, la félicité, un avenir meilleur,**  
**Qui pourrait grâce à quelques uns se recréer,**  
**C'est ainsi que commence son aventure oubliée.**


	6. Chapter VI -Arc I : Premiers pas et Peur

_Merci à tous pour les reviews, cela fait plaisir ! Je n'aurais pas toujours le temps de répondre directement dans la partie concernée, mais vos remarques ne seront jamais oubliées, et toujours lues avec grande attention et curiosité ! J'ai bien pris note des points qui ont été soulevés et des encouragements, j'en prendrais compte dans la suite, je m'efforcerais de mieux délimiter encore entre récit 'présent' / récit 'passé', sachant que la seconde va prendre une place de plus en plus importante au fil de l'Arc I. =)_

_Je vous livre donc le chapitre de cette semaine, sixième du nom. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à faire - ou continuer de faire ;-) - part de vos commentaires, remarques, critiques constructives... Ils me seront très précieux pour progresser et corriger d'éventuelles coquilles dans mon texte._

_Lenia 41_

* * *

**Arc I Chapitre VI : Premiers pas dans l'ombre et terreur des profondeurs :**

Ce n'était pourtant faute d'avoir prévenu et d'avoir exprimé ses réserves vis à vis de cet assaut. D'avoir clairement fait comprendre que, même si l'occasion était trop belle pour attendre davantage, les soldats n'étaient pas encore très bien remis de leur première victoire si difficilement obtenue. C'était comme dire à des enfants vers la dizaine d'années du ville de Cocorico "attention, les enfants, ne cherchez 'jamais', oh grand jamais, à déplacer une tombe du cimetière du village, c'est compris ?" Ils vous diront tous "ouiiiii !" avec de grands sourires lumineux et sages jusqu'aux oreilles, l'auréole invisible de saints, mais méfiez vous de l'éclat pétillant et malicieux de leurs regards. Un enfant ne sait pas ce qu'est une parole donnée. Et vous pourrez être sûrs, comme l'ont déjà malheureusement appris à leur dépends certains guérisseurs et une certaine nourrice du village montagnard d'Hyrule, que ces mêmes enfants se presseront de ne pas respecter la règle et de braver l'interdit. Comment le jeune hylien le savait-il ? Non parce qu'il avait jamais eu un enfant - contrairement aux rôles de général et de héros qui coopèrent plutôt bien, il semblerait que père de famille et héros, ou père et général, n'aillent guère ensembles - puisque l'occasion ne se présenterait probablement jamais... pourtant la réponse était bien simple, d'une évidence logique des plus basiques, la solution un jeu d'enfant à deviner, et la raison d'une simplicité enfantine : il avait, lui aussi, un jour, été un enfant. De Cocorico de surcroît, je vous laisse faire la déduction...

Avaient-ils été trop rapides en besogne depuis leur victoire première à Cocorico dans le plan de libération d'Hyrule ? Pas qu'ils puissent faire grand chose pour revenir sur leur décision - les enjeux étaient trop grands, et la retraite presque impossible. Néanmoins, s'il avait été juste dans ses estimations de terrain, des types et du nombre approximatif d'unités adverses en présence, ses collègues n'avaient pas assez insisté sur un point que le Héros du Temps comme le Gardien du Temps avaient soulevés avec la même importance et le même sérieux : les monstres locaux, peut-être pas forcément des plus dangereux, mais très certainement les champions dans la catégorie des créatures ennuyeuses à souhait. Car ces dernières avaient une capacité franchement dérangeante au possible : la paralysie temporaire, tant au corps à corps qu'à distance selon le monstre concerné. Ils ralentissaient donc les fantassins, devant se protéger de leurs attaques électriques avec leurs boucliers, et ennuyaient les archers qui devaient perdre du temps à les esquiver et les éliminer avant la moindre réplique. Sans parler des mages, sujets aux mêmes problèmes que les archers avec nettement moins de mobilité à leur portée. De véritables ennuis donc, pires encore que certaines pestes Mojo de sa connaissance idéalement mal placées sur certains accès... comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez de soldats, mages et archers de l'ombre à mettre hors d'état de nuire ! Le jeune général pesta entre ses dents, tout en préparant une énième flèche après avoir abattu un mage ennemi :

* * *

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vous, vermines ! Disparaissez !

* * *

S'il résumait la situation à ce si fameux et si instructif jeu de stratégie pratiqué par les nobles et les officiers, qu'était le jeu d'échecs, c'était comme si l'ennemi leur envoyait des pions se sacrifier contre eux dans l'idée de les retarder et de les déconcentrer. Le roi noir était le domaine Zora qu'ils voulaient libérer. La Reine noire, le mystérieux individu encapuchonné qu'il brûlait d'humilier à son tour. Les fous, c'étaient les archers. Les cavaliers, les mages. Les tours, les généraux adverses. Les pions... les monstres et les fantassins. Du côté des pièces blanches, en simplifiant grandement : la pièce du roi, leur liberté. La Reine... précisément la Reine Zelda. Les deux cavaliers : le Héros du Temps porteur du courage, et lui le Gardien du Temps porteur du fragment de l'ombre. Les fous, Kor'Ael et les officiers des troupes. Les tours, les soldats d'élite, toutes catégories confondues. Les pions... les autres soldats. Chaque pièce avait son importance, nulle n'était inutile dans une partie d'échecs. Même un maudit pion pouvait retourner l'avantage d'une partie, et mettre à terre une Reine si la situation se présentait. Leurs ennemis - disons le camp du chaos ou du fléau, comme vous préférez - semblait avoir perdu la plupart de leurs pions, les sacrifiant sans nulle hésitation, mais commençaient à menacer leurs pièces mères. Présentement, l'un des cavaliers et une des deux tours. Son unité. Parce que les membres de la Résistance, s'ils avaient accepté la possibilité de perte d'amis et d'alliés, essayaient quand même de sauver autant de pièces que possible sur le sanglant et cruel échiquier qu'était leur champ de bataille de ce jour... le Domaine Zora. Enfin, le sentier y menant.

Au loin, il pouvait entendre le grondement assez proche des chutes menant au Domaine qu'ils désiraient libérer. S'ils parvenaient jusqu'aux chutes, la partie serait sans le nul doute gagnée pour eux. Ils en étaient environ à la moitié du parcours, et avaient déjà sacrifié, selon un rapport mental de son ami Gérudo, la moitié de leur infanterie devant la violence des défenses et répliques ennemies. Ils avaient perdu également deux mages - c'était déjà des pertes lourdes au vu de la rareté de cette unité de combat - et le jeune général était assez fier de constater qu'aucun de ses archers d'élite, agissant sous son commandement direct, n'étaient encore tombés jusque là. Les généraux étaient encore debout, la plupart restés en arrière pour surveiller l'avancée des troupes, diriger les opérations de loin et protéger la Reine si les choses tournaient mal. Alan aurait pu - et dut - se trouver à leurs côtés, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester loin d'un champ de bataille, comme il l'avait fait clairement comprendre à ses pairs, à sa reine et à ses soldats : il lutterait et commanderait à leurs côtés. Si certains n'avaient pas manqué de lui souligner, à diverses reprises et en particulier au début de sa carrière militaire d'officier, qu'il était complètement fou et suicidaire, il avait néanmoins, après quelques dures années, gagné leur respect et leur confiance absolue. Tant par sa précision légendaire, sa prudence, sa sagesse, son génie militaire que simplement sa capacité de compassion au sens fort du terme. Et ses stratégies, avec le temps, n'étaient devenues que plus efficaces au fil des batailles, comme il savait très bien comment ses soldats fonctionnaient, et que ces derniers ne remettaient presque jamais en question ses ordres, l'estimant et le respectant bien assez pour ne pas le contredire... sauf, bien entendu, quand la situation se prêtait à le faire et justifiait la critique apportée. Il était fier des hyliens qu'il avait sous son commandement, et savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance en guerre pour autant veiller sur ses arrières qu'il ne le faisait pour eux : cette étrange relation de confiance réciproque avait parfois permis de réaliser des miracles lors des batailles, peut-être cela se reproduirait-il en ce jour... peut-être...

* * *

- Sir Alan, derrière vous !

* * *

Il eut à peine le temps de prendre note de l'avertissement et de se retourner qu'il eut juste le temps de voir une épée dressée droit dans sa direction. Mais le capitaine des archers - son second et bras droit, Vann présentement - intervint et prit le coup lui étant destiné dans l'épaule, sortant un poignard de sa main libre et tranchant avec une implacable rapidité le soldat de l'ombre au niveau de la gorge. Laissant temporairement la protection de leurs positions à ses pairs, le jeune homme se porta au chevet du blessé ayant sauvé sa vie, et usa d'un peu de ses pouvoirs pour désinfecter, purifier et refermer la plaie, réparer la chair comme il le pouvait devant l'urgence de la situation et la sauvegarde de sa précieuse mana. A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de se remettre et de gagner un peu de terrain qu'un feulement sauvage glaça tous les assaillants en présence, alliés comme ennemis. Tandis que ses soldats, prudents, observaient de leur oeil vif les environs pour débusquer la potentielle menace inconnue en approche, Alan resta figé quelques secondes, ses traits prenant une expression méconnue de ses pairs d'élite. Il connaissait ce son lugubre et détestable. Il l'avait déjà rencontré. Mauvais souvenir. L'un des archers à sa droite lui demanda, alors que le général observait d'un oeil méfiant et étrangement inquiet un banc d'eau proche :

* * *

- Général ? A... Sir Alan ?

* * *

A la voix, nul doute qu'il s'agissait de son troisième au commandement de son unité, Thibald, ancien de Cocorico. D'où la légère hésitation avant l'énonciation de son - si détesté - titre de noblesse gagné par les armes et les exploits divers. Quelques secondes où il sembla pétrifié comme une statue, avant de se reprendre et de lancer d'une voix tendue et autoritaire, comme une ombre grandissait lentement du point d'eau, arc sorti et flèche de glace bandée et prête à l'envoi :

* * *

- Éloignez-vous immédiatement du plan d'eau ! A couvert, à couvert ! Reculez ! Reculez avant qu'il ne soit trop...

* * *

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une créature semblant tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar fit son apparition dans une explosion aquatique d'écume de l'immense plan d'eau, son horrible feulement strident terrorisant et pétrifiant les malheureux fantassins qui s'étaient approchés bien trop près en dépit de ses commandements. Ennemis comme alliés, nuls de ceux à la portée de la créature n'en réchappèrent, prisonniers condamnés de ses crocs acérés et de ses griffes tranchantes comme le plus pur des aciers. Haute de cinq à huit mètres, avec une envergure tout aussi impressionnante, le monstre semblait être un curieux mélange de dragon et de poisson, de par ses écailles d'un bleu profond et sa silhouette trompeusement élancée vis à vis de ses comparses terrestres et aériens. Mais ses yeux, enfin son oeil droit comme le gauche était crevé depuis longtemps, d'un jaune sauvage et farouche ne détrompaient personne, comme il dévorait ou massacrait sans pitié ni distinction aucune tout ce qui était à sa portée. Jusqu'à ce que la flèche de glace, déviée de sa destination première par un geste impromptu de l'engeance des abysses, ne se planta dans une partie du long et tendre cou du monstre. Ce dernier poussa un feulement de rage de douleur, rejetant avec dédain le corps d'un soldat de l'ombre dans le ruisseau Zora, avant que son unique oeil jaune ne se fixe sur le général. S'étrécissant pour une raison inconnue. Se dévisageant, se toisant l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle lui disait quelque chose. Il lui disait vraisemblablement quelque chose aussi, et pas en bon au vu de sa réaction. Et en moins de temps que pour dire "Zora", la longue et puissante queue de la créature s'était enroulée autour de l'une de ses chevilles, le plaquant violemment à terre et le sonnant quelque peu. Il entendit vaguement les soldats l'appeler, et ses archers sans la moindre hésitation faire feu sur la créature. Juste avant qu'elle ne le traîne droit vers le plan d'eau, il essaya de la ralentir en gelant à l'aide de deux boules de glace de magie ses pieds. Mais cela ne lui laissa que juste assez de secondes pour hurler à ses soldats, essayant de contrôler sa propre frayeur inavouable :

* * *

- Fuyez ! Repliez-vous, allez aider l'infanterie ! Je vais le retenir et le distraire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rejoindrais ! Il m'en faudrait qu'une stupide créature à écailles crachant du feu et décérébrée pour me mettre à terre !

* * *

Parvenant à se défaire une première fois de l'étreinte de la bête aquatique à l'aide d'une deuxième flèche savamment placée, il mit tout sur son esquive pour éviter de justesse les attaques furieuses du monstre des profondeurs, avant que ce dernier, devenant de plus en plus futé et lisant dans ses mouvements, n'accepte d'endurer une nouvelle puissante flèche de glace pour le frapper et l'assommer face contre terre d'un mouvement latéral de sa puissante queue. Touché à la hanche droite, il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que déjà elle le reprenait dans son étreinte presque étouffante, alors qu'il grommelait en essayant de se dégager tant bien que mal :

* * *

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, maudit dragon... !

* * *

Alan, furieux d'être prisonnier de l'étreinte, resserra avec détermination ses doigts sur le bois de son arc béni , avec grand peine, et tira une puissante flèche gelée dans le dos de la créature, où les écailles étaient plus minces, décidé à essayer d'en finir aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre ses équipiers dans cette opération de libération du Domaine Zora aussi déraisonnée que périlleuse. La créature se cabra en réponse avec force, la flèche toujours plantée dans son corps, puis obéissant à de mystérieux instincts, elle ne relâcha pas le jeune homme de l'étau où elle le comprimait entre sa puissante et longue queue, l'emportant sans ménagement aucun droit vers le profond bassin, son second essayant encore de le tirer d'affaire, puis s'écriant en le voyant se faire emporter :

* * *

- Général !

* * *

Le jeune héros de l'Ombre essaya par tous les moyens de se défaire de l'étreinte, mais il dû se résoudre vite à constater la futilité de toutes ses tentatives. Et il devait économiser sa magie le plus possible... C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il vit l'eau menaçante se rapprocher à une vitesse aussi folle que grandissante, avant de ressentir dans les secondes qui suivirent le fracas brutal du dragon plongeant dans les sombres abysses, le claquement de l'onde limpide lors de l'impact... ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler...

* * *

[...]

* * *

Ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler cet incident qui lui était advenu une fois, dans une lointaine jeunesse. Une fois où il avait kidnappé une poulette près de la maison du doyen du village, et s'était précipité depuis l'un des toits dans le vide, sous les regards tantôt effarés tantôt exaspérés des adultes du village. Cette fois où il avait mal calculé sa trajectoire, s'était rattrapé de justesse contre les grilles de bois torsadé menant vers une arrière-cour de la boutique de l'apothicaire si mal aimable. Peu attentif qu'il avait été en atterrissant de l'autre côté, trop curieux, son pied avait glissé et dans un cri le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds, sous les yeux imbéciles de la volaille emplumée. La même sensation désagréable de chute sans fin, de terreur pure, de crainte d'un impact se promettant des plus désagréables qu'il soit. Les sons, les couleurs se déformaient tout autour de lui, cette silhouette drapée du bleu de nuit… ses yeux se fermant, son corps se relâchant de lui-même, le choc…

Qui ne vint pas. Quand il reprit finalement connaissance, il fut tout aussi surpris que sonné. En dehors d'un mal de tête persistant et d'une épaule légèrement endolorie de ses précédentes imprudences, il n'était pas blessé… et puis surtout, il était vivant, vivant ! …. N'est-ce pas ? Tout était noir autour de lui, et étrangement il avait froid. Un froid pesant. Donc, aussi illogique que cela puisse paraître, après une chute d'un nombre incalculable de mètres, il n'était pas mort... avait-il rêvé ? Si sombre... non, ce n'était pas un songe. Tout était bien trop réel, trop palpable, trop douloureux pour être un rêve. Il ne s'agissait pas de draps ou de couverture, mais d'un sol pierreux et aussi rude que le fer d'une enclume. Son dos était certes légèrement endolori, mais la migraine était passée à un niveau suffisamment supportable pour le laisser observer ses environs avec un peu plus de vigilance, tandis qu'il marmonnait entre ses dents, massant ses tempes avec douceur :

* * *

- Oh ma tête... que s'est-il passé ?

* * *

Il ne reconnaissait rien à son environnement. Une sorte de lueur étrange illuminait vaguement les lieux, encore plongés dans la pénombre. Il se trouvait dans une espèce de cavité rocheuse sans tunnels en vue, et sur le moment n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il s'était retrouvé en ce lieu inconnu. Assumant une position en tailleur après être resté quelques longues minutes immobile à l'affût du moindre ennemi possible, il tourna son regard tout autour de lui. Une cavité rocheuse... sans nulle autre issue que celle se trouvant devant ses yeux, offrant un sentier rocailleux à l'issue incertaine. Il n'était pas venu par là, cela ne lui rappelait rien et ne justifiait aucunement ses douleurs sourdes dans le bas du dos, le dos et le crâne. Concentré, il essaya de se souvenir, avant exaspéré de continuer son inspection des lieux. La lueur si étrange... semblait provenir d'une source très proche de lui. Pourtant, rien autour de lui... rien au dessus... rien au devant ni au derrière... alors qu'il baissait logiquement son regard embrumé sur ce sur quoi il reposait présentement, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la reconnaissance comme il bondit sur ses pieds en quelques secondes, s'exclamant avec inquiétude et surprise :

* * *

- Ce... ce symbole ! C'est celui des déesses, des Trois Grandes ! Oui, c'était sur les fresques... la statue du Temple du Temps... trois triangles... au dessus la Force de Dinh, soutenue par la gauche du Courage de Farore et par la droite de la Sagesse de Nayru... comme dans les récits des légendes... pourtant je ne... que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas...

* * *

C'est alors que lui revint en mémoire l'impression de chute sans fin, sa propre panique, la silhouette mystérieuse drapée de bleue méconnue mais si peu inconnue pour une étrange raison. Sous le choc des souvenirs et de la terreur grandissante, il recula d'un pas, prenant sa tête entre ses main, sur ses tempes, marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles. Les étranges paroles au sens encore caché, présentes dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse y donner la moindre signification... la sensation de brûlure glacée sur son poignet droit... poignet droit... cessant de s'enserrer la tête, se figeant comme il venait de faire cette réalisation, et se rappela aussi à sa conscience l'existence encore de cette douleur sourde et lancinante. Ne pouvant retenir une grimace, il baissa avec une lenteur craintive son bras dextre, le rapprochant de son champs de vision, ses pupilles s'étrécissant sous la concentration perplexe et soucieuse avant de s'élargir sous l'horreur et l'incompréhension la plus complète, s'écriant avec une voix proche de l'hystérie terrorisée :

* * *

- Qu'est ce... qu'est ce que c'est ? ... Mais plus important... l'attaque donc n'était pas un cauchemar ! Il faut que je rentre à Cocorico ! Ils ont besoin de moi ! Par où suis-je...

* * *

Il fronça les sourcils, tendant naturellement son regard au dessus de lui, et prit une méticuleuse attention emplie de nervosité à scruter le plafond de la mystérieuse cavité. Rien ne s'offrit à lui autre qu'une surface rocheuse sans le moindre défaut, à la surface presque parfaitement lisse et seulement altérée par de mince stalactites - ou stalagmites ? Il ne savait plus - de roche solide et épaisse. Ensuite, il testa les murs de léger coups de poing, cherchant une surface creuse, mais jamais ne trouva. De plus en plus exaspéré, il posa un instant son regard sur le symbole bleuté à ses pieds, à l'étrange lueur, et le reporta ensuite sur le plafond si insolemment intact. Ce n'était pas logique. Histoire de s'assurer de ne pas devenir fou devant l'impossible problème sans solution apparente, il réfléchit à voix haute, enfin exprima ses pensées à voix basse :

* * *

- J'ai pourtant eu l'impression de chuter. J'aurais "du" venir du plafond, mais je ne vois aucun trou d'accès... et l'escalade est impossible, le plafond est trop haut et de toute manière il n'y a pas de trou... mais comment diable suis-je arrivé là ? Essayons de se souvenir... y aurait-il un lien avec ce symbole ? Voyons... il était apparu une fois. Ah oui ! Cette musique ! Comment elle avait dit ? Cantique de la famille Royale ? Quelque chose de ce genre... l'ocarina !

* * *

Comme se souvenant tout juste de l'existence de l'instrument de musique, il le ramassa avec une délicatesse infinie de l'endroit où ce dernier reposait, c'est-à-dire échoué sur sa besace chue. L'examinant de nouveau, il fut surpris de ne pas ressentir cette étrange aura qui avait été présente avant. Il souffla doucement dessus pour en chasser la poussière, soulagé en un sens de voir qu'aucun accroc ne l'avait abîmé : Link le lui avait confié, pour une mystérieux connue de lui-seul, et il aurait eu grand regret à l'idée de briser le présent, le don d'un vieil ami qui avait été mis entre ses mains, sous sa vigilante garde. N'empêche que c'était à cause, indirectement, de ce mystérieux instrument qu'il se retrouvait dans la situation dans laquelle il était présentement. Et il doutait fortement que son vieil ami ait eu le moindre doute des capacités de l'instrument à vent... quand il le lui avait remis entre ses mains. Certes, les troubadours et autres bardes du Bourg, à l'époque dorée, avaient maintes fois déclamé, avec hardiesse et passion, la puissance et la "magie" qu'était capable de produire, de faire ressentir et émouvoir, tant ceux qui la produisaient que ceux qui la recevaient, qui l'écoutaient. Mais il doutait que ces clameurs de vers et de mélodies aient pensé un jour que leur affirmation puisse être encore plus vrai qu'une accroche aux auditeurs. Son coeur se serra sous l'effet de la mélancolie de cette époque passée et à jamais révolue, et il secoua doucement sa tête pour se concentrer de nouveau au présent. Il reprit donc son monologue, inspectant avec soin l'ocarina :

* * *

- Quelque chose... ou quelqu'un m'a conduit à jouer de cet ocarina, alors entouré d'une étrange aura émeraude. Et pas jouer n'importe quoi, mais une mélodie bien précise que je ne connaissais alors... et que maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours connu. Quelle... merveille. Et le symbole est apparu. Peut-être qu'il y a là quelque magie, tour de magie qui, s'il m'a conduit ici, peut sans doute me ramener d'où je viens. Car je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités quant à expliquer ma présence en ces lieux étranges et inquiétants. Au moins puis-je essayer...

* * *

Sans prêter attention au mystérieux et obscur pressentiment de "non-pertinence" de son action, il porta l'ocarina à ses lèvres, et joua avec la même - et assez inquiétante - précision la mélodie qu'il avait entendue et apprise quelques minutes ou heures auparavant. Premier essai, il n'obtint rien. Pensant qu'il avait peut-être commis une quelconque erreur dans la réplique de la mélodie, il s'efforça à être plus méticuleux encore. Mais son second sans-faute ne lui alloua pourtant aucune récompense et aucun changement dans son environnement. Tentant sa chance une troisième et dernière fois, hélas seuls Silence et Non-Réussite vinrent acclamer sa prestation musicale. Un peu frustré du non-aboutissement de sa deuxième théorie, il gronda entre ses dents, attrapant d'un geste vif et sec sa besace qu'il remit sur ses épaules :

* * *

- Allons bon ! Cela aurait été trop simple peut-être... quoiqu'il en soit. Il semblerait que je n'ai guère d'autres choix, en dehors de celui d'attendre en vain en ce lieu pour une durée indéterminée un secours non-assuré, que d'aller m'aventurer dans cette galerie là-bas... même si je ne sais où elle me mènera. Et que je ne suis-guère armé...

* * *

Comme pour vérifier son propos, il ouvrit sa sacoche-besace et fut la victime d'une mauvaise surprise : la plupart de ses fioles étaient brisées et leurs contenus respectifs mélangés n'avaient pas donné un bon résultat, faisant fondre le fond de son sac. Même son fidèle lance-pierres de son enfance n'avait pas résisté à la chute, le bois s'était fissuré et craquelé par endroit, et la lanière de cuir souple et usé s'était irréparablement rompue. Ce qui laissait son sac de graines-munitions totalement inutile, et il n'avait rien sur lui sinon sa science théorique pour en construire un nouveau. Il aurait du prendre des matériaux de rechange ! Mécontent de cette découverte, il se débarrassa avec la brutalité de la frustration de la besace trouée, et ne put que sauver l'épée miniature - dague plus qu'usée par les âges qu'il avait "empruntée" dans sa précipitation au moulin. Avec un gros soupir, il prit la gaine de cette dernière et l'attacha à la ceinture de son pantalon de travail paysan - ouvrier de maçonnerie. Ce serait mieux que rien, même s'il était nettement plus connaisseur avec le lance-pierre ou encore l'épée courte à une main de taille... disons plus régulière. Avec une pensée aussi lasse que furieuse envers son ignorance pathologique, il songea qu'il aurait même préféré avoir en main son habituelle épée courte rouillée et craquelée du village que ce... cette chose qui semblait plus à même de couper les herbes hautes ou les sacs de farine que de se défendre efficacement contre les mille et une créatures, monstres et autres diableries rôdant sur les terres d'Hyrule.

* * *

_"Je suis dépossédé de tout... à l'exception d'une sorte de couteau usé à la grandeur inhabituelle, d'un instrument de musique dont l'utilité me dépasse, et d'une marque brûlante et irritante à souhait sur mon poignet. Magnifique... et je suis censé remplir une mission avec cela ? Quelle plaisanterie ! Ce serait déjà un miracle, que les déesses me pardonnent, si j'arrive à protéger ma propre vie contre les monstres, les accidents... ou si j'arrive à remonter à l'air libre"_

* * *

Soupirant, il se résolut néanmoins à se résigner à sa situation plus que précaire, et s'éloignant de l'étrange sécurité du sceau luminescent au sol. Le jeune hylien ne pouvait pas rester en ce lieu plus longtemps : sinon, il risquerait de probablement tomber dans la paranoïa, voire la folie au bout de quelques temps, s'il ne périssait pas de déshydratation ou du manque de nourriture. Et mourir n'était en aucun cas une option... du moins, pas de cette manière là, si peu glorieuse et encore moins utile. D'un pas aussi pressé et rapide que lui étant possible, il marcha avec prudence tout au long d'un étrange corridor naturel de plus en plus sombre. Loin de remonter vers une potentielle surface, il semblait descendre de plus en plus dans les profondeurs. Ce n'était pas un bon signe, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus, honnêtement ? Inspirant profondément pour essayer de ne pas trop paniquer, il se rappela mentalement les recommandations passées de son tuteur :

* * *

_"Bon, alors... ici, pas de mousse des arbres pour repérer le Nord... pas non plus d'étoiles à observer pour s'orienter. Il faudrait que j'essayer de trouver une source de lumière, un souffle de vent ou un cours d'eau que je puisse remontrer pour espérer trouver une sortie vers l'extérieur... du moins c'est ce qu'a dit Anar..."_

* * *

Après ce qui lui sembla de longues heures de marche - en l'absence de soleil il n'avait aucun moyen de mesurer le temps passer - il se figea à un nouveau croisement offrant trois directions possibles. Essayant de réfléchir un peu, et tendant l'oreille, il lui sembla percevoir un souffle d'air dans celui de droite, et l'emprunta logiquement. Après deux ou trois embranchements similaires, il arriva... droit dans une impasse. Pourtant, le souffle de vent continuait à venir de quelque part... inspectant avec minutie en dépit de son impatience grandissante et de sa nervosité constante, le jeune hylien finit par repérer une espèce de tout petit boyau d'où provenait la mince brise d'air frais. Sceptique l'espace de quelques minutes, considérant le risque d'emprunter un tel passage, il finit par s'y raviser en considérant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution et prendrait plus de dangers à revenir sur ses pas, au risque de s'y perdre dans le dédale de corridors rocheux et les ténèbres avoisinantes. Donc, quand il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire...

Le boyau semblait se prolonger à l'infini. Pourtant, Alan n'était pas, d'ordinaire du moins, quelqu'un de particulièrement claustrophobe. Non, vraiment. Mais là, à la longue, il songea qu'il allait finir par le devenir. Le mince filet d'air qu'il traquait depuis tout à l'heure ne suffisait nullement à diminuer les sensations progressives d'étouffement et d'écrasement mêlées, et il se sentait réellement comprimé entre quatre étaux de terre, que ce soit au dessus, en dessous, à gauche ou à droite... dans la noirceur du passage il ne savait même plus réellement où était sa gauche et sa droite. Et il avança ainsi, avec la plus grande prudence et lenteur, jusqu'à... se prendre un mur de roche invisible dans le noir dans le front. Aïe ! Jurant quelque peu entre ses lèvres, il tâtonna à l'aveugle devant lui avant de se rendre compte d'une chose : il était piégé comme l'un des rats inoffensifs qu'il avait "rencontré" dans le boyau. De plus en plus paniqué, et plus paniqué qu'il était plus il gesticulait, se cognait contre les parois et gaspillait ainsi inutilement un air particulièrement précieux en ce milieu étroit à dix mille lieues sous les terres. Furieux contre sa situation, sa malchance et lui-même, il marmonna d'un air plaintif à personne en particulier :

* * *

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul auquel il advienne ce genre de situations ? Je ne sais que faire... reculer ? Oui mais où ? Vers où ? Anar... qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? Anar !

* * *

Alors qu'il frappait de son poing droit la zone étroite sur sa droite, un bruit désagréable parvint à ses oreilles. Sans remarquer le très bref éclat de sa marque au poignet, il eut juste le temps de prendre note d'un ruissellement de gravas sous son corps étendu, d'abord doux et discret, puis de plus en plus prononcé. Et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réaliser la moindre manœuvre délicate de recul à l'aveuglette, déjà il sentit quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il savait par avance qui lui deviendrait désagréablement familier. Un phénomène qui rappelait tant l'extrême et imprévisible friabilité d'un sol inconnu que les lois de la pesanteur auxquelles tout être vivant était inévitablement soumis. Il n'eut que quelques secondes de répit, et juste le temps de penser avec une certaine lassitude blasée :

* * *

_"Ne me dîtes pas que... oh non, pas encore. ... ? Par les... !"_

* * *

Et cette fois, pas de mystérieuse silhouette au drap bleuté de nuit pour lui venir en aide, et probablement amortir sa chute. Dans un cri aiguë de panique - Kyle aurait personnellement dit "cri d'hylienne effrayée" - il essaya en vain de se raccrocher à quelque chose, tétanisé par la surprise horrifiée quelques secondes de trop. Il ne put atteindre que le vide intangible de l'air, de la non-existence et du non-être. Par le Malin ! Il continua, avec une impuissance notoire et frustrante, à chuter comme un corps inanimé parmi les débris - potentiellement tranchants - de roche brisée, et se serait attendu à un impact des plus cruels avec le sol comme la pesanteur reprendrait ses droits. C'est sans doute ce qui aurait du arriver, si sa chance n'avait pas fait une brutale et inespérée réapparition. En effet, une ombre esquiva avec habileté les débris de pierres, les détournant avec un lourd bouclier, et l'attrapa avec aisance juste avant la chute, le plaquant au sol ensuite pour les recouvrir d'un sans doute solide et large bouclier, au vu de l'ombre qui venait de le recouvrir et du son métallique persistant des impacts pierreux ricochant contre l'instrument de protection guerrier. Une voix entre sérieux et amusement certain commenta comme la curieuse luminosité de l'endroit vint prendre place à l'ombre soudaine :

* * *

- Je vois que, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas hésité à te ruer sur la première situation périlleuse à ta portée. J'aurais du m'en douter, après tant d'années... Enfin, je t'aurais reconnu entre mille, avec ce charmant petit cri d'hylienne terrifiée qui te caractérise si bien si effrayé, Alan.

* * *

Les joues rouges de honte et de colère mêlées, le concerné se redressait vivement, se retournant en un geste souple lui permettant de prendre quelques mètres de recul prudent et de se remettre debout, dégainant sans la moindre hésitation la - minuscule et particulièrement ridicule - supposément dague - épée courte de défense plus qu'usée qu'il avait sur lui, adoptant une posture de combat défensive. Néanmoins, en même temps qu'il reconnut avec cette stupéfaction incrédule qui lui fit prendre des yeux ronds comme des gouttelettes d'écume, "l'inconnu" poussa un profond rire chaleureux qui le prit de court et immédiatement lui fit baisser son arme, la ranger sans plus attendre comme il se rapprochait à vive allure du grand gaillard aux cheveux blonds qu'il désespérait de revoir vivant un jour. Sa voix, encore inégale sous le choc et la nervosité des dernières heures, était cependant indéniablement empreinte de joie sincère devant ce qui était pour lui la première réelle bonne nouvelle de la journée alors qu'il déclamait ce nom tant estimé :

* * *

- Kyle ! Que les Déesses soient louées, tu es vivant ! Je commençai à m'inquiéter moi, après tout ce temps... **Kyle !**

* * *

Un immense sourire allant jusqu'à la base de ses fines oreilles allongées d'hylien, le grand et puissant jeune soldat de la vingtaine passée le laissa s'approcher, ôtant de son grand bouclier de l'armée hylienne résistante quelques poussières de roche restantes, avant de remettre ce dernier sur son dos afin d'accueillir comme il se doit son jeune et imprudent ami du village du Cocorico, celui qu'il aurait pu considérer, si ce n'est de sang au moins de coeur, son jeune frère cadet. Souriant d'un ton confiant et bon enfant, il rit doucement dans sa barbe naissante de quelques jours et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du plus jeune, la serrant légèrement, répondant ensuite avec cette assurance mêlé d'optimisme lui étant bien propre :

* * *

- C'est bien moi, en chair et en os ! Voyons, un peu plus de confiance en moi, tu veux bien ? Il faudrait 'bien plus' qu'une maudite escorte de gérudos pour me mettre à terre...

* * *

A ces paroles, un sourire doucement amusé échappa des lèvres du jeune hylien rescapé du bourg, qui se fana malheureusement bien vite au souvenir des inquiétants évènements de leur village d'enfance et de toutes les étrangetés lui étant survenues en l'espace de quelques heures. Notant ce changement d'humeur, le grand blond se fit plus sérieux et le conduisit avec une douce fermeté un peu plus loin, lui ordonnant d'une voix ferme mais encourageante à lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit aussi visiblement soucieux et si loin du dernier abris à peu près sûr connu des réfugiés de la tyrannie du mal. Peu de temps après, ils s'installèrent confortablement un peu plus loin, sur la rive droite d'un ruisseau à la taille et profondeurs impressionnantes, presque à l'instar d'une réserve d'eau fraîche souterraine. Se rendant compte que son jeune ami était visiblement trop nerveux pour parler le premier, Kyle décida de changer de stratégie, et de l'informer tout en le rassurant sur son propre compte en lui racontant ses propres aventures depuis sa dernière visite, du moins la partie la plus sympathique, comme des anecdotes de bataille ou de camps.

Alors qu'il racontait une énième gaffe réalisée par un "bleu" comme ils disaient dans leur jargon militaire, il remarqua alors que son vieil ami était autant distrait et préoccupé pour une raison inconnue qu'il veillait à garder une certaine main droite bien cachée dans son dos. Ses traits étaient tendus, comme sous l'effet d'une douleur sourde, pressentiment confirmé par la tension notoire d'une mâchoire serrée avec entêtement. Après plus de cinq ans de vie commune comme amis, il commençait à mieux comprendre que personne comment fonctionnait l'âne bâté et têtu comme une pioche qui lui servait de petit frère de coeur et de meilleur ami. S'interrompant brutalement dans son récit, il laissa quelques minutes de silence s'écouler, guettant les réactions de son interlocuteur. Suite à quoi, avec un mince soupir exaspéré quelque peu détrompé par ses traits tirés par le soucis, le jeune soldat de la Résistance émit un léger raclement de gorge pour attirer l'attention du jeune hylien aux cheveux bruns. Ce dernier, surprit, sursauta un peu, se préparant à délivrer quelque excuse lui venant à l'esprit, mais Kyle l'interrompit d'un geste ferme et plongea son regard émeraude perçant comme l'aigle dans celui noisette de son compagnon :

* * *

- Bon, allez, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

* * *

Déglutissant visiblement avec difficulté en confrontant le regard du grand blond, Alan se raidit légèrement par réflexe et recula de quelques infimes centimètres, veillant toujours à ce que sa main dextre resta totalement hors de sa vue. Geste que ne manqua pas de remarquer avec agacement son comparse, notant aussi le fait que tout le bras droit était tendu, comme sous l'effet d'une quelconque douleur tue... ou, pire, d'une blessure qu'il essayerait, par cette stupide fierté de celui persuadé qu'il pourrait s'occuper de lui tout seul, de lui cacher. Si Alan pouvait se montrer bon diplomate et habile orateur à ses heures, très convaincant dans ses omissions, il y avait une personne dans tout Hyrule qu'il ne pourrait jamais tromper. Cette personne qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque sur ces terres, savait le déchiffrer comme mettre fin à la vie d'une vermine de monstruosité hylienne sans la moindre hésitation. Et cette merveilleuse et unique personne, au don si unique et précieux, n'était autre que... lui-même. C'est pourquoi il ne fut nullement convaincu lorsque le brun marmonna que ce n'était rien et essaya de retourner la conversation vers les anecdotes de Kyle. Désolé Alan, cela ne marcherait pas plus avec Anar qu'avec lui. Bien essayé cependant, bien essayé. S'approchant d'un air aussi ferme que menaçant, le meilleur ami en mode "inquiet" ordonna d'une voix grave et sèche :

* * *

- Alan. Montre-moi ta main droite. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ne veux pas que je vois, mais tes efforts seront en vain. Arrête de faire ton idiot et montre-moi cette main. Tu es blessé, n'est ce pas ? Maintenant. Ne m'oblige pas à user de la force, tu sais très bien que je n'hésiterais pas.

* * *

Le jeune hylien, étrangement réservé et presque sur la défensive, émit une nouvelle fois un tout aussi obtus refus devant un ordre direct. Déesses, qu'est-ce qu'il ne serait pas obligé de faire juste pour s'assurer que ce grand imbécile doublé de stupidité pathologique ne se soit rien fait de sérieux. Et, plus prompt que toute attente de par son expérience militaire indéniable sur le plus jeune, il plaqua ce dernier au sol, le prenant par surprise. Le dominant et contenant sans mal aucun en dépit des protestations et gesticulations vaines de délivrance de son cadet, et ce d'une seule puissante main, le soldat déterminé comme jamais attrapa de l'autre avec force la main dextre du jeune ouvrier. Ignorant aux protestations et aux expressions colorées de colère verbale du brun, il retourna cette dernière de manière à ce que la paume soit contre le sol, et le dos de la main face au ciel. Il se figea devant ce qui lui était donné à observer. Profitant de sa distraction, Alan plus souple se faufila sur le côté, se délivrant de ce qui le retenait au sol, et essaya de délivrer son avant-bras de l'emprise du blond, sans réussir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tenait-il tant à ne pas montrer ce symbole ? Il ne le savait pas, pas plus qu'il n'en connaissait la pleine signification ou raison d'être. C'était un peu... comme un obscur instinct incontrôlable de son inconscient. Grondant de mécontentement contre son "agresseur", il se tut immédiatement quand la voix anormalement calme et froide du blond demanda, sans le relâcher pour autant :

* * *

- Je vais essayer de ne pas m'énerver. Alan. Réponds moi, sans mensonge. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

* * *

Perplexe et un peu plus que légèrement inquiet, le concerné resta dans le silence, totalement coi. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas non plus de réponse précise à fournir à la demande de son ami d'enfance. Il se le demandait toujours depuis son arrivée dans ces obscurs boyaux. Il se demandait même si tout cela était bien arrivé. L'attaque de Cocorico était-elle vraiment autre chose qu'un simple cauchemar ? La rencontre avec cet être surnaturel, la chute, les paroles prophétiques sans le moindre sens, tout cela faisait-il parti d'un curieux rêve qu'il aurait fait en se réceptionnant mal quelque part ? Tout semblait si... merveilleux au sens fort du terme, donc effrayant aussi. Et c'est ainsi qu'il répondit, en toute honnêteté, d'une voix posée et légèrement incertaine :

* * *

- ... Je ne sais pas, Kyle. En toute franchise, je n'en sais rien. Tout est arrivé si vite, si confus... je ne suis pas sûr...

* * *

Cela ne sembla pas suffire au soldat, prenant cela pour un manque de confiance qu'il ne pouvait supporter entre eux. Furieux, il se retourna et jeta un regard vert assassin et furieux à son comparse, celui des mauvais jours se souvenait-il avec une horrible précision. Le prenant par le col de sa chemise d'une main puissante, il le plaqua sans trop de violence contrôlée contre le mur, le soulevant légèrement dans les airs. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il prit de son autre main son avant-bras et lui mit sous les yeux son poignet dextre, déclarant d'une voix terriblement autoritaire, inquiète et froide en mettant en évidence la marque qui s'y trouvait :

* * *

- Bon sang, Alan ! Je suis sérieux ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, par les déesses ! Non, mais, te rends-tu compte ? Sais-tu que, juste avec cette maudite marque, tu pourrais être tué à vue par l'ennemi ? Sais-tu que, si ce tyran apprend l'existence de cette chose, il pourrait remuer terres, mers et cieux pour te débusquer et te réduire à néant ? Sais-tu tout cela ? **Sais-tu au moins ce que cette chose représente... Alan !**

* * *

Un long silence pesa, sans qu'aucun des partis de la dispute ne fasse le moindre mouvement ou ne change leurs positions. Puis, lentement, prenant un semblant de courage à deux mains, le jeune inerme du village hocha négativement de la tête, murmurant en baissant les yeux avec une lueur accusatrice sur l'étrange symbole :

* * *

- ... non. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Un symbole ? Enfin je suppose... que c'est important d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

* * *

La poigne de fer dans une main d'acier se resserra insensiblement sur son col. Moins de colère il semblerait, remarquant sans doute sa propre ignorance candide du guêpier dans lequel il avait été fourré malgré lui, enfin en partie contre son plein bon-vouloir, et plus d'inquiétude sans nom pour lui. Rapprochant son visage furibond à quelques centimètres plus haut du sien, dans une posture intimidante, Kyle lui révéla d'une voix sombre et tendue, presque grondante, tout en jetant un regard meurtrier sur l'innocente marque pyramidale présente sur le poignet droit de son jeune ami. Ses derniers mots furent lâchés d'une voix encore plus froide et claquante que les précédents, dans l'ironie glacée et amère :

* * *

- Cette... chose que tu portes, Alan, te promeut dans la très élitiste liste noire des hommes les plus recherchés de tout Hyrule, morts ou vifs, à l'instar de notre estimée Princesse disparue ou du Héros du Temps. Toutes mes félicitations.

* * *

Un pesant silence s'installa de nouveau, les yeux du jeune civil s'écarquillant d'une muette stupeur doublée d'une sincère horreur en réalisant la gravité et le sérieux des mots de son ami d'enfance. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant que Kyle ne le relâche avec brutalité, ne daignant même pas l'aider à se redresser comme ce dernier s'effondra au sol, sous le choc. Il ne se retourna pas, lui tournant le dos, quelques longues minutes, laissant entendre de multiples profonds soupirs exaspérés, des malédictions à son égard et quelques autres remarques colériques, avant qu'un calme inquiétant ne revint s'instaurer entre eux. Massant avec délicatesse son avant-bras meurtri par la longue poigne, Alan posa son regard sur la marque qui avait été apposée sur son poignet quelques heures plus tôt : de forme pyramidale, elle était composée de trois triangles équilatéraux de même longueur, équilibrés entre les deux premiers servant de base au troisième. Il connaissant ce symbole, son lien, seulement son esprit avait refusé de le reconnaître. Courage, Sagesse et Force. Farore, Nayru et Dihn. La légendaire Triforce, que l'on supposait plus révéler du mythe populaire que de la légende avérée. Étrange était le fait que le triangle retourné du milieu semblait légèrement plus scintiller que les autres. Il ne comprenait pas. Même dans les textes, il n'était supposé exister que trois triangles, trois forces comme l'indiquait le nom de l'objet tenu pour sacré, le Saint Graal de Hyrule. Trois porteurs de ces puissances, si tant est qu'elles étaient réellement réveillées... l'étaient-elles vraiment ? Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. Quelque chose échappait à sa logique habituelle. Inspirant profondément, il essaya d'appeler son ami, détestant ce silence entre eux, et plus perdu que jamais. Il répéta son appel une deuxième fois, et allait faire un pas en avant quand Kyle se retourna brusquement, exigeant d'une voix nettement plus soucieuse qu'agacée, bien qu'encore impérieuse :

* * *

- Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé. N'omets aucun élément, aussi invraisemblable qu'il puisse te paraître. Je veux tout savoir, dans le moindre détail. Maintenant.

* * *

Comme un voleur pris sur le fait, il baissa légèrement la tête mais obtempéra plus docilement et calmement. Ainsi, il raconta ce qui était advenu à Cocorico, l'attaque, Anar l'obligeant au repli, la mystérieuse mélopée et l'étrange réaction de l'ocarina. Il raconta aussi l'étrange chute sans retrouvé le moindre tunnel par la suite, l'étrange silhouette drapée de bleu, si puissante et apaisante, répéta les mots qu'elle avait prononcé, avec une précision qui le surprit lui-même, comment il avait obtenu cette marque, senti la douleur et était tombé, avait erré jusqu'à le retrouver. Derrière une façade de calme militaire, Kyle exigea de lui qu'il lui montra l'instrument, et n'accepta comme seul refus que celui de ne pas jouer et de ne pas nommer le mystérieux air musical. Il lui confia aussi son étrange sentiment de "Déjà- Ressenti" d'avec ce qu'il s'était passé au Bourg, sans pouvoir l'expliciter clairement. En l'absence d'Anar, s'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il pouvait se confier "presque" entièrement, c'était bien son meilleur ami Kyle. Ce dernier lui prêta une oreille attentive, et ne l'interrompit pas une seconde. Lorsqu'il eut fini son long récit, le blond laissa s'affaisser ses épaules et un profond soupir lui échapper. Nerveux devant le silence qui s'était installé, persuadé d'avoir gâché leur amitié à cause de son imprudence, Alan détourna le regard et commença à se relever, la voix brisée et désolée :

* * *

- Kyle... je comprendrais que tu sois furieux contre moi. Vraiment. Je n'ai pas écouté tes avertissements, et me trouve visiblement dans une situation des plus compliquées à cause de moi. Je ne voudrais pas te... enfin.. t'attirer plus de danger que de raison. Ecoute... si tu veux... on s'aide juste à sortir d'ici, et après... je... disparaîtrai, promis. Je ne t'ennuierais plus. Merci pour toi, Kyle... prends soin de toi...

* * *

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se poster sur ses jambes qu'une main ferme le retint par son avant-bras. Surpris, le jeune inerme tourna un regard noisette perplexe vers le soldat à l'expression illisible. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne secoue avec vigueur sa tête, pousse un profond soupir résonnant avec l'écho de la cavité, puis que le regard d'émeraude ne se fixe dans le sien, brillant de détermination et d'une loyauté aussi ineffable que la sienne. Essayant de dédramatiser légèrement la situation critique, il se redressa et déplaça sa main sur l'une de ses épaules, la serrant légèrement en lui faisant face. Yeux dans les yeux, il déclara sans la moindre hésitation et une ombre de sourire exaspéré :

* * *

- Ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi aisément. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fais, pour une énième fois, l'inconscient, que je vais délaisser la personne pour qui je me bats 'en particulier' dans une lutte désespérée. Te connaissant, ce n'est ni la première ni ne sera la dernière stupidité que tu commettras. Il faudra bien que quelqu'un vienne te sortir des lisiers dans lesquels tu te seras inévitablement enlisé. Il se trouve que je connais la personne idéale pour cet emploi, puisque cette dernière effectue cette tâche depuis sept maudites années. Et que, dans cette éternelle et infinie bonté qui est la mienne, je ne puisse me résoudre à te laisser à ton pauvre sort...

* * *

C'était la chose la plus proche d'une promesse qu'il pouvait obtenir d'un Kyle franchement aussi blasé et exaspéré que lui, si ce n'est plus et à la différence de lui, envers son attitude téméraire et son imprudence pathologique. Une fois encore, il bénit les déesses de l'avoir 'lié de force' avec un si bon ami, loyal jusqu'au bout. Ému et honoré au possible, il contint ses larmes de joie et approuva avec vigueur, serrant en retour l'une des épaules de son ami avec vigueur, jurant ainsi la même loyauté envers lui et le même désir de surveiller ses arrières autant qu'il le pourrait. Confirmant leur accord, Kyle les remit en route, décidant qu'ils chercheraient ensemble à gagner au plus tôt Cocorico et trouver le sheikah tuteur du jeune réfugié du Bourg pour savoir que faire et rassurer le mentor. Fort de son expérience, Kyle le guida vers l'une des sorties qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt, l'aidant par moment dans la pénible ascension, leur complicité de toujours bientôt ressuscitée des cendres auxquelles elle avait été réduite quelques minutes plus tôt. Forts d'un espoir renouvelé, les deux jeunes hyliens luttèrent ensembles contre la faune locale, de la vermine comportant des chauves-souris agressives, quelques plantes carnivores communes et quelques pestes mojo toujours aussi mal placées que d'ordinaire. Ils voyaient enfin leur sortie inespérée au loin, dans un jet de lumière presque aveuglant après avoir tant erré dans des ténèbres devenues familières. Plus qu'un mur naturel à escalader et ils seraient en sécurité... néanmoins, un étrange son entre le grondement et le feulement les fit se figer et sortir leurs armes respectives, Kyle tirant hors de son fourreau une respectable épée à deux mains de moyenne facture, tandis qu'Alan lui s'était armé de son épée courte-dague de mauvaise qualité. Une ombre gigantesque qui se mouvait dans les eaux, au loin...

* * *

[...]

* * *

Une ombre gigantesque qui se mouvait dans les eaux, au loin. Un corps en apparence inerte d'hylien, semblant flotter entre deux eaux, avant de commencer à remuer. Jurant entre ses lèvres, une main sur sa tempe, le jeune général sonné prit quelques secondes avant de récupérer l'entièreté de ses facultés. Juste assez pour le monstre d'essayer de le charger à une vitesse foudroyante. Alan eut tout juste le temps de l'esquiver, reprenant immédiatement sa pleine attention. Une extrémité griffue de l'une des ailes translucides de l'horreur des profondeurs vint néanmoins érafler son épaule. Mécontent, le jeune hylien se retourna promptement et, préparant en quelques secondes une grosse boule de glace faite de magie pure, il l'envoya sans la moindre pitié dans le dos de la créature, arrachant à cette dernière un feulement terrible de douleur. Qu'il parvint à entendre en dépit du fait de se trouver immergé dans l'espace aquatique ! Maudite créature ! Grimaçant devant un mal de tête en approche rapide, il refusa de se laisser intimider et envoya un message mental à son ami Gérudo pour l'informer du fâcheux contre-temps risquant de le retenir un petit moment :

* * *

**_"Grey, je risque de me faire attendre un peu, une sorte de gros poisson-lézard ailé aux dents et griffes pointues m'a embusqué. Il semble me porter une préférence comme son prochain déjeuner. Attention aux créatures locales, elle sont faibles, petites, mais puissantes et ennuyeuses au possible en grand nombre, comme c'est le cas ici. J'en démêle avec la bête et je reviens au sec vous assister. Mes hommes sont en route pour rejoindre vos positions."_**

* * *

Le Gérudo ne tarda pas à lui répondre, et en lui demandant de ne pas trop tarder exigea de lui qu'il ne le laisse pas tuer avant la fin de la bataille, sous peine d'avoir des comptes à rendre avec le Seigneur du Désert qui était son ami. Laissant un mince sourire amusé glisser quelques secondes sur ses lèvres, il reprit tout son sérieux en voyant la créature repasser à l'attaque. Comme quoi les monstres n'apprenaient jamais leur leçon... il se battit avec ardeur, esquivant avec moins d'aisance la créature se trouvant dans son élément favori, et du recourir plus d'une fois au bouclier de sa divine gardienne pour se protéger de potentiellement mortels assauts. La rapidité de la créature ne lui laissait jamais le temps de s'emparer de son arc, viser rapidement et tirer, ce qui le réduisant à l'esquive et aux rapides attaques magiques en combat rapproché, loin, très loin d'être son type de combat favori. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de regagner la surface, l'hybride de dragon et de poisson lui coupait sa retraite, le forçant à se plonger toujours plus profondément dans les abysses aquatiques. Ennuyé, il du se mettre un sort de respiration aquatique lui accordant de l'air pendant quinze minutes supplémentaires, esquivant à la dernière minute l'une des pattes aux griffes acérées et tranchantes comme le plus pur des aciers de la monstruosité des eaux.

C'est alors que sa majesté d'Hyrule, faisant preuve d'un fort rare mauvais timing dans le choix de son contact mental avec lui, le déconcentra quelques secondes de trop. Il comprit l'urgence de la situation en surface, mais ils devaient aussi comprendre qu'il était juste 'un peu' occupé à 'jouer' au chat et à la souris avec une bestiole gigantesque du type - machine animale à tuer, prédateur d'excellence. Pas assez d'intelligence pour comprendre des notions abstraites et philosophiques, civilisées et politiques, mais juste assez pour être particulièrement futée, vicieuse et imprévisible, donc redoutable. Tout ce dont il (n') avait (pas) besoin en cet instant là. Veillant à rester un minimum poli et cordial envers une souveraine qu'il avait été amené à respecter et à servir comme l'un des quatre Grands Généraux les plus proches de la Reine Zelda, hommes de confiance de cette dernière, il renvoya rapidement, évitant de justesse un coup de dents bien effilées destiné à son bras droit, le sang de l'éraflure précédente semblant exciter plus encore le monstre marin :

* * *

**_"Je vous prie de me pardonner, Majesté, mais je ne suis pas dans la position de répondre à votre requête dans l'immédiat. Une diablerie oubliée des profondeurs demande toute mon attention avant que je ne puisse remonter en toute sécurité. Je rejoins les autres régiments dès que cela m'est possible, juste le temps d'en finir avec cette abomination... je me hâte autant que je le peux et je vous tiens informée."_**

* * *

Retenant un soupir exaspéré devant la réponse pressante - mais étrangement compréhensive - de l'autorité du Royaume, il secoua légèrement la tête. Comme s'il ne le savait pas que ses hommes l'attendaient là-haut et que son aide et son commandement pourraient être fortement appréciés en surface. Après tout, il avait bien essayé de se replier, mais la créature ne comptait pas laisser filer sa proie aussi facilement. Si seulement les autres responsables de guerre et sa majesté pouvaient parfois comprendre que s'il était, certes, un général compétent, un soldat aguerri et optionnellement le deuxième héros gardien d'Hyrule... il restait également un hylien, avec ses limites. Contrairement à Link - qu'il enviait sur ce point son ami et Héros du Temps ! - il n'avait aucun moyen de se téléporter de sa position, ne disposant pas du sortilège du "Vent de Farore" aussi signature à l'élu de la Déesse de Courage que ne l'était pour lui le "Grand Bouclier de Nayru" en tant que deuxième élu de la Déesse de Sagesse. Ce qui lui faisait, certes, perdre un temps considérable, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait d'autres options à sa portée dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. User de la magie de glace de haut niveau risquerait tant de l'épuiser que de se rendre prisonnier de son propre piège. En surface, il n'avait pas eu le temps de concentrer suffisamment sa mana. Les flèches allaient nettement trop lentement et parfois déviaient de leurs cibles à cause des courants que semblait contrôler l'odieuse monstruosité. C'est lors d'une énième esquive de dernière minute qu'il remarqua un détail intéressant passé inaperçu auparavant : l'oeil gauche de l'horreur des profondeurs avait visiblement été troué, et la blessure n'était pas récente et visiblement effectuée par une épée de lourd calibre s'il en jugeait l'épaisseur et la largeur de la balafre. Soudain, tout fit miraculeusement sens dans sa tête, comme les pièces enfin rassemblées d'un puzzle inhabituel. Fronçant des sourcils, tout son corps se tendit comme il ferma ses paupières quelques secondes, et découvrant une fois ces dernières ouvertes des prunelles non ocres mais d'un opale vif et éclatant. L'aura magique se concentrait autour de lui, comme il avait tiré son épée runique offerte par Shana, des flammes glacées dansant autour de la lame, crépitant avec énergie comme il récitait inlassablement un sortilège en Ancien hylien, langue seulement connue et parlée des plus grands érudits et mages de la couronne. Une silhouette fantomatique de pure magie se constitua lentement autour de son épée, dévisagée avec incrédulité par son ennemi. Un parfait miroir de magie, une horreur ensorcelée contre l'horreur vivante qui lui avait donné forme et consistance. L'un de ses pires cauchemars, l'une de ses pires peurs. Elle allait payer cher ce qu'elle leur avait infligé neuf ans, ou seize ans selon le point de vue, auparavant, à Kyle et lui. C'était elle, elle, cette créature de malheur qui avait...

* * *

[...]

* * *

C'était elle, elle, cette créature de malheur qui avait gâché leurs retrouvailles et leurs espoirs de s'en sortir sains et saufs de cette longue errance dans les ténèbres. Prenant le pas sur un Alan inexpérimenté et totalement médusé, pétrifié devant l'apparition monstrueuse, Kyle l'avait repoussé derrière lui, dans une position protectrice, lui intimant à voix basse et ferme :

* * *

- Un léviathan, dragon des eaux. Je croyais ces créatures démoniaques éteintes depuis des siècles, il semblerait que non... écoute moi bien. Tu vas rester là, bien gentiment, pendant que je le distrais. Ensuite, quand son attention sera focalisée sur moi, tu en profiteras pour gagner la sortie et tu m'attendras dehors. Je te rejoindrais une fois que je serais sûr que tu seras en sécurité.

* * *

Alan protesta vivement que c'était exactement ce que lui avait demandé Anar à Cocorico, et son ami lieutenant répliqua avec fermeté que c'était justement l'occasion de ne pas répéter son erreur, vu comment cela avait terminé de manière désastreuse lors de l'attaque de leur village d'enfance. Ne sachant trop quoi répliquer, Alan du se résoudre à contre-coeur à écouter les injonctions de son meilleur ami. C'était logique. Il n'était pas sérieusement armé - son prétexte de dague-épée courte ne méritait même pas le titre honorifique d'arme - , pas sérieusement équipé - sa tenue de paysan ne le protégeait en rien - , il était inexpérimenté au possible et manquait cruellement de la technique militaire. En somme : un poids-mort pour Kyle s'il n'obéissait pas à ses ordres. Et il ne savait pas encore à quoi pouvait bien servir le fardeau qui commençait tout juste à porter sur son poignet, l'heure n'était sans doute pas encore venue. Il grimpa avec autant de rapidité que possible sur le mur naturel de roche, s'accrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir aux prises et encoches naturelles quand les rumeurs et les clameurs du terrible combat si proche lui parvenaient. Il n'en était, en vérité, qu'à la moitié tant l'ascension était difficile, quand le monstre eut la très ingénieuse et très mauvaise idée de repérer qui était la plus faible des proies à sa portée. En quelques mots ? Lui. Pétrifié de peur, il observa avec la peau plus blanche qu'un ectoplasme les yeux jaunes, à l'iris aussi fine qu'une fente, à l'éclat fou et cruel, le dévorer par avance du regard, assommant du dos de sa queue l'insolent hylien dont l'aiguille le piquait si rudement dans son corps bien protégé par une solide armure d'écailles rutilantes. Très, très mauvaise idée. Si terrifié qu'il était, il manqua de lâcher prise comme la créature avançait avec une lenteur presque tortionnaire vers lui, consciente qu'il n'était qu'un moucheron de chair qu'elle dévorerait sans difficulté aucune comme en-cas. Il ne fut sorti de son horrible torpeur qu'au cri ferme, inquiet et furieux de son meilleur ami :

* * *

- Alan ! Ah non, n'y pense même pas, espèce de poisson volant à écailles avarié ! Tu ne le toucheras pas, c'est moi ton opposant !

* * *

Épée dressée, à l'aide d'un bond puissant, Kyle s'était élancé depuis la rive gauche et avait atterri à la jointure d'une aile et du corps de la créature tout droit issue des pires songes. Seulement armé de son épée et de son courage, le jeune soldat hylien grimpa, avec une patience déterminée et enragée, le long du coup de la créature, s'agrippant avec fermeté, résistant aux gestes furieux de cette dernière pour l'y déloger. Se blessant les mains avec les écailles tranchantes qui perforaient comme le couteau dans du beurre ses gants de mailles pourtant renforcés, il arriva sur la tête de la diablerie aquatique, faisant preuve d'une volonté hors du commun, d'un courage presque insensé et d'une audace toute particulière comme il planta avec violence son épée dans le crâne du monstre. Ce dernier feula d'une douleur aiguë, secouant encore plus vivement la tête, ne laissant le temps au grand blond que de planter une dernière fois sa longue et puissante épée à deux mains dans l'oeil senestre du léviathan, avant d'être rejeté pareil à un fétu de paille au sol, se cassant sans doute quelques cotes dans le processus. Se relevant douloureusement, il défendit Alan du regard de redescendre et l'invita d'un oeil sévère et ferme à terminer son ascension. C'est alors qu'il comprit le premier, dans l'attitude étrangement en rempli de l'horreur des profondeurs, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas rond...

* * *

- Cela sent le coup fourré à... ?! Oh non, ne me dîtes pas, Saintes Déesses, que... Alan ! Attention !

* * *

Hélas, ce dernier qui était presque arrivé au terme d'une pénible escalade, eut juste le temps de tourner un regard intrigué et interrogateur vers le jeune soldat de la Résistance. Avant de le reporter, perplexe puis horrifié, sur la monstruosité. Cette dernière s'était campée sur ses puissantes pattes, ailes repliées et le regard de quartz emplit de haine pure vers les deux jeunes gens. Avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le large et profond ruisseau des profondeurs entra en une soudaine crue imprévue. Sous leurs yeux terrifiés et ronds comme la lune, l'eau, comme des fouets implacables, vinrent s'attaquer aux pieds du plus faible des deux errants. Dans un cri terrorisé, Alan perdit prise devant la force du courant cherchant à le faire tomber, et il se reçut durement sur la surface liquide et aqueuse. Le lit de la rivière souterraine gonflant, la salle fut bientôt envahie par l'eau toujours en crue.

Ne sachant pas, contrairement à son compagnon, ne savait pas aussi bien nager, Alan était emporté par les tourbillons enragés de l'eau maléfique qui cherchait à le perdre par tous les moyens. Il hurla avec terreur le nom de Kyle, tendant sa main impuissante vers lui. Le soldat essaya de nager au plus qu'il lui soit possible sans se faire lui même emporter par le fort courant, leurs doigts se touchèrent... sans réussir cependant à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Horrifié, Kyle vit son ami inerme se faire aspirer par un siphon sans pouvoir le retenir. Voyant la salle commencer à s'effondrer, et comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'heure, il maudit entre ses dents, constatant que l'horreur s'était évaporée, sans doute satisfaite de son méfait. Alan vit ainsi l'eau emporter l'image de son ami, le remuer dans tous les sens comme il luttait en vain et avec une faiblesse grandissante contre les tourbillon enragés, épuisant ses réserves d'air sans s'en rendre compte. La fatigue finissant par le gagner comme il avait cessé la lutte, au cours d'une surprenante et inattendue accalmie. Dressant avec impuissance la surface qu'il n'arriverait, il le savait, pas à gagner, ses yeux noisettes irrités et de plus en plus ternes contemplèrent avec une funeste fascination la merveille de la réflexion des rayons du soleil sur la surface liquide, comme un miroir constitué de diamants liquides, douce tentation inaccessible pour lui. En vain il tendit sa main vers la surface, ses poumons en feu et sa vision se brouillant de plus en plus. Il avait abandonné tout espoir, fermant les yeux, quand il entendit vaguement un claquement soudain et des remous inattendus dans l'eau auparavant si calme, apaisée. C'est à peine s'il sentit quelque chose attraper son avant-bras avec fermeté. Ouvrant une dernière fois les yeux, le temps de quelques secondes, il eut l'impression qu'un spectre ou un ange des eaux venait de l'attraper et le menait vers une destination inconnue... puisque le haut et le bas en son esprit embrouillé se confondaient... tout ceci, finalement, n'était-il qu'un rêve, un produit de son imagination, de son cerveau à l'instar d'un chant du cygne ?

* * *

_Réunions et Séparations. Ainsi est faîte l'existence._  
_Dans les profondeurs obscures de tunnels sans fin,_  
_Secrets, les évènements courent vers leurs fins,_  
_Respectant le cycle de la vie : du néant tout commence._

_Le rideau se lève irrémédiablement sur la scène,_  
_Où le destin d'un royaume est en jeu constant,_  
_Le grand héros de la pièce, comme jamais éclatant,_  
_Se perd dans les terribles ténèbres malsaines._

_Au moment crucial de l'intrigue, de la pièce,_  
_Le public retient son souffle, s'effraie sans cesse,_  
_Lors de l'élément perturbateur qui renverse tout._

_L'onde limpide, imprévisible de ses remous,_  
_Arrache deux amis à leur éphémère allégresse_  
_De se retrouver, chamboulant le garçon en détresse._


	7. Chapter VII -Arc I : Royaume Gelé Part I

_Merci encore pour les reviews ! J'ai bien lu et pris en compte ! Bon, c'est parti pour un septième épisode de cet arc premier de réécriture. Normalement la partie "présent" risque d'être occultée quelque peu pour ce passage : je souhaiterais en garder quelque peu pour l'Arc II et ce passage est assez important en lui-même... je suis confuse du silence de plusieurs mois, les études étant très prenantes ! J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre, autant s'est-il fait attendre, vous plaira malgré tout !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Arc I - Chapitre VII : Arrivée en terre inconnue. Le Royaume Prisonnier Des Glaces, Partie I**

Il avait mis un temps assez conséquent à être complètement "réconcilié" avec l'élément de Nayru - pourtant un des deux sur lesquels il avait un contrôle plus ou moins affirmé de par sa position de héros/héraut de la Déesse Bleue de Sagesse avec la glace, sans compter la magie pure des Déesses - après cet événement traumatisant. De grès ou de force d'ailleurs, quand il y pensait, plus dans la seconde catégorie. Après tout, c'était compréhensible non ? Imaginez : vous vous retrouvez, en toute impuissance, séparé de votre seul meilleur ami, tombé de quelques mètres comme des sortes de lassos d'eau maléfique vous ont attrapé par les cheville et plaqué avec sauvagerie dans les flots souterrains en colère, vous arrachant sans la moindre pitié au seul être dans lequel vous aviez, à cette époque, suffisamment confiance pour lui confier votre vie, et échafaudé un plan assez sécuritaire pour votre futur en prévision particulièrement désastreux au possible. Imaginez, en plus, que impuissant et ne sachant pas encore bien nager dans une eau particulièrement houleuse, vous avez été "aspiré" par un siphon pas des plus naturels, secoué dans tous les sens, et que vous vous êtes noyé à la suite... enfin, non, pas tout à fait. "Presque" noyé serait une expression plus adéquate à la vérité. Au fond, quelle importance ? Le fait restait le même. Le traumatisme le même.

Né au Bourg, il n'avait guère voyagé - sinon ce n'est jamais - en dehors des murs rassurants et protecteurs de la ville entourant la Citadelle royale dans sa jeunesse. Il se rappelait bien avoir envié, plus d'une fois, les voyageurs en cheminement, les marchands en tournée ou encore les soldats en patrouille, comme ces derniers franchissaient le pont-levis abaissé le jour. Il avait dévoré, fut un temps, tant des yeux le paysage vague, comme une vert d'herbes, de buissons portée vers l'infini inconnu de la plaine d'Hyrule, que des oreilles les récits des aventures, réalistes ou inventés, des ménestrels, bardes et autres troubadours habitués à ces terres aussi attirantes, belles que terribles une fois la nuit tombée... ou si l'aventurier avait la malheureuse idée de se rendre en des lieux fort peu recommandables, comme le Désert du Nord-Ouest, les Bois Perdus du Sud-Ouest ou encore même le Mont-Du-Péril au Nord-Est en ses jours de colère volcanique imprévisibles, quand ils étaient en recherche de sensations fortes. Il n'avait donc pas connu l'eau "sauvage" - celle des ruisselets, celle des ruisseaux, celle des rivières, celle des sources, celle des lacs, celle des fleuves, celle des océans, celle des mers et encore - sinon par les récits qu'il en avait entendu, à propos surtout du Domaine Zora bien caché derrière cet épaisse muraille aquatique naturelle qu'était la grande cascade, ou encore du Lac Zora que l'on disait cacher de nombreux trésors en son fin-fond presque inexploré, et en toute certitude au moins autant, si ce n'est plus ou encore seulement, grouillant de dangers sans noms et aux multiples visages. Même une fois à Cocorico, il n'avait pas connu ce qu'était l'Eau, dans toute sa splendeur sans pareil, ses nuances et pis encore, son caractère insaisissable et particulièrement changeant, pouvait très bien passer de l'adjuvante, hardie gardienne de la vie, à la pire ennemie, vicieuse et sachant ôter nombre de vies en un temps assez bref sans laisser la moindre pitié, le moindre pardon à ses malheureuses victimes... ou pas.

Mais le jeune héros en puissance avait du rapidement apprendre à dominer sa peur nouvelle. D'un, parce que tout simplement, étant un protégé et serviteur de la Sage des Trois Grandes, presque comme la Reine Zelda, il devait, nécessairement, avoir des affinités avec cet élément, son jumeau le froid/la glace, et les sorts de guérison, de purification. Tout comme Ganondorf - même s'il détestait réellement l'avouer - avait des liens avec le feu, la chaleur, et les sorts de destruction, de puissance pure. Ou, tout comme encore Link - bien que ce dernier ait aussi accès à un des autres sorts des deux autres déesses - avait une certaine affinité avec le vent, une capacité d'adaptation incroyable aux éléments et à son environnement, une agilité et polyvalence sans pareilles. Presque aussi libre que s'il était porté par le Vent lui-même... en ce sens, Ganondorf et lui-mêmes étaient nettement plus limités, nettement plus prisonniers de leurs affinités. Ainsi, si Link avait souvent besoin de tuniques spéciales pour endurer les températures extrêmes - une bleue pour le froid et une rouge pour la chaleur si ses souvenirs étaient bons - il était plus résistant qu'eux dans leur élément inversé. En un sens, pour faire simple, il résistait mieux que lui face à la chaleur, et Ganondorf, il supposait du moins en théorie, devait être plus fragilisé par un froid environnant. Cela semblait absolument logique, d'un point de vue purement métaphysique, logique, rationnel, pragmatique presque.

En réalité, il avait totalement "cessé" de ressentir une pointe d'appréhension suite... à une épreuve difficile, une sorte de purification nécessaire pour laquelle il avait sacrifié, sans se rendre compte, l'une des choses lui étant des plus précieuses d'alors. Une chose que, par la suite, il a eut bien du mal à redécouvrir, comprendre et reconquérir. Une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin à l'époque, qui le ralentissait et l'affaiblissait nettement plus que de raison = son... "humanité". Enfin, "humanité" dans le sens de... "hylianité" ? Non, ce n'était pas le mot correct, mais un néologisme. Son... enfin, disons, avec une importante perte de sens dans la traduction, sa "nature d'hylien". Quand, face à la situation de besoin, il avait sacrifié ce qui lui restait d'ordinaire, ce qui l'attachait encore aux "simples mortels" sans soucis autres que de profiter plus ou moins de leur court laps de temps de vie... ce n'était pas son cas. Enfin, ce n'était plus son cas. Il devrait en être heureux, d'être délivré de ce fardeau naturel aux êtres vivants finissant toujours par leur advenir... non ? Alors pourquoi son esprit refusait-il de tout simplement accepter cette idée ? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il toujours pas, et ne semblerait jamais entièrement, accepter sa condition nouvelle ? Autant ses devoirs, ses fardeaux, ses responsabilités... que les minces avantages qu'il pourrait trouver à y gagner ?

Avec un soupir il dressa son regard d'un rapport des plus ennuyeux sur lesquels il était en train d'oeuvrer avant qu'un flux imprévu et imprévisibles de pensées diverses ne l'en éloignent. Il détestait les rapports, en toute franchise. Rien ne l'agaçait plus que d'être tenu loin du terrain, loin de l'action, loin de l'impression d'être actuellement, et "concrètement" utile à quelque chose d'autre que de remplir ces idiots de papiers dont l'utilité n'était même pas avérée. Dont, il faut le souligner, les trois-quart allaient être redirigés vers des personnes qui, à l'instar de lui, n'en avait presque rien à faire et songeaient en leur fort intérieur qu'ils avaient de nettement meilleures choses en dehors à réaliser. Alan détestait presque tout ce qui constituait son présent environnement : le lieu où il se trouvait, l'activité lui faisant perdre un temps horriblement précieux à ses yeux, l'endroit en général où il était assis, l'environnement social et culturel l'entourant, et le rôle qu'il y occupait, du moins sous cette facette. Prenons déjà le lieu : son bureau de fonction. Dans la caserne, c'était déjà cela de gagné, et non dans le château même et ses nobles horripilants au possible. Cette pièce était à l'image de sa personnalité "de fonction" : presque vide, sobre, fonctionnel... froid même, sévère au possible. Oh, il n'avait nullement besoin d'armes pendues sur l'un des murs pour asseoir son autorité dans cet espace qui était "le sien". L'atmosphère dans l'agencement, enfin presque le dépouillement, du lieu suffisait à intimider les nouveaux, et rappeler leur place aux plus téméraires. Enfin, au moins donner un avertissement des plus honnêtes vis-à-vis de la personne à qui ils avaient à faire en venant ici. Et presque personne ne venait à son bureau, les plus sensés sachant qu'il détestait cordialement être dérangé en plein "travail administratif", en dehors des urgences. Donc, ceux qui venaient ici venaient à leurs risques et périls, ou bien sous la contrainte. Venir à son bureau, ou y être convoqué, n'était jamais un bon signe, bien au contraire diraient certains...

Ainsi, quand un intrus fort imprudent vint à ouvrir la porte de la pièce avec fracas, sans avoir au moins la décence de toquer à la porte, attendre qu'il demande son identification ou donne directement son autorisation de rentrer, il crut que son reste de calme allait s'évaporer dans le néant dans les minutes qui allaient venir. Le souffle d'air soudain et inattendu eut aussi la très mauvaise idée de faire s'écrouler au sol les deux immenses piles de rapports et autres documents requérant supposément son attention, dont une grande majorité d'ailleurs concernait les hommes sous le commandement du si irritant Morales, prétexte de collègue faisant partie des Quatre Grands Généraux d'Hyrule, et envers lequel il éprouvait une répulsion et un ressentiment des plus certains et à peine voilés. Leur échanges, aussi rares qu'ils étaient, se trouvaient en général être brefs, secs et tendus, les deux hyliens presque toujours en désaccord sur les stratégies à mener et la manière avec laquelle ils commandaient à leurs hommes. Alan observait d'un oeil particulièrement noir et mauvais le manque de sévérité sur la conduite des soldats de Morales vis à vis des civils, leur irrespect envers les autres membres de l'autorité, leur défiance presque perpétuelle des codes et des règles. Certes, ils étaient de rudes guerriers, capable de suivre leur chef de guerre, d'être disciplinés à lui et dirigés de loin, n'hésitaient pas à aller au combat et étaient presque terriblement efficaces dans la mise à mort des ennemis, mais cela ne justifiait à ses yeux en rien, pas même leur indéniable vaillance au combat, le manque de respect, la violence, l'arrogance et la dépravation qu'il notait fréquemment envers eux. Et Morales lui reprochait, pour sa part, sa jeunesse, son entêtement, son refus de se considérer inférieur à lui, et de se montrer trop... comment avait-il dit... ah oui, trop "tendre" avec ses hommes, de plus se considérer comme soldat qu'officier dans les batailles, d'être trop "humain" encore et de le contester - souvent avec des raisons hélas - dans ses décisions. Morales et lui divergeaient sur le point précis que le premier considérait davantage ses troupes comme des "unités de combat" que le second traitait ses hommes comme des "individus de combat". Peut-être était-ce en raison de sa jeunesse, peut-être à cause de son propre caractère, mais le jeune général n'arrivait pas encore le détachement nécessaire que prodiguaient les années d'expérience comme chef de garnisons militaires. Et, en toute honnêteté, il n'était nullement pressé d'acquérir ce recul froid et vide. Morales avait ses méthodes, il les respecterait. Lui avait les siennes, qui jusque là avaient très bien fonctionné pour les hommes sous son commandement et pour lui-même. Point final à la ligne. Pourquoi changer des habitudes qui s'étaient jusque là montré aussi, si ce n'est même parfois plus efficaces encore que celles nettement plus... disons... traditionnelles ? Conventionnelles, c'était le mot exact.

Avec un soupir plus qu'ennuyé, il demanda d'une voix fraîche et posée à l'impertinent d'entrer dans la pièce, se rasseyant plus droitement dans son siège. L'observant de son regard ocre si particulier, ce fut une toute jeune recrue - sans doute dans ses premières années de formation - qui entra respectueusement dans la pièce, visiblement assez intimidée par son regard autoritaire et perçant au possible. Une "bleusaille" comme diraient les hommes de son rang, uniforme encore frais, peu usé et surtout dépourvu de la moindre décoration. Pas encore d'armure, donc sans doute arrivé dans les dernières périodes de recrutement, les dernières semaines, pour l'heure limités au rôle de messagers interne au corps militaires et autres tâches ingrates quand ils n'étaient pas en formation. Les cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts, presque à ras, comme le demandait la coupe réglementaire des gardes, encadrant un visage à peine marqué par l'âge, sans doute plus proche de la vingtaine d'années, en tout cas moins que la trentaine d'années. Dépourvu de toute cicatrice, de toute fatigue, de toute lassitude de la longue formation et encore plus longue période de service, parsemée de combats à la densité variable. L'apparence ne fournissait encore beaucoup de renseignement quant à l'escadron de spécialité auquel il serait assigné par la suite, mais il était aisé de déduire que le jeune hylien disposait d'une carrure solide, bien qu'encore éloignée de la montagne de muscles que certains escadrons recrutaient pour les premières lignes. Les yeux bleu-verts l'observaient avec une sorte de mélange de crainte respectueuse, de curiosité candide, et de grand étonnement, comme la jeune recrue ne faisait pas mine de faire un pas de plus vers son bureau et exposer la raison de son impromptue venue. Patient, quoiqu'un peu ennuyé au bout de longues minutes de silence et d'observation mutuelle, le plus jeune général des armées de sa Majesté laissa échapper un mince soupir et se redressa sur son dossier, insistant d'une voix calme, autoritaire, légèrement empreinte d'impatience contrôlée :

* * *

- Comptez-vous me faire perdre davantage de mon précieux temps, cadet, ou bien remplir la tâche que l'on vous a mandé à mon égard ? Il me semble que vous ayez un message à me transmettre. Je vous sommerais donc de le faire immédiatement, ou bien de quitter mon bureau si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que me dévisager ainsi. Cadet... ?

* * *

Pris en flagrant délit, le jeune aspirant soldat se tendit tout d'un coup, baissa le regard quelques secondes, avant de se ressaisir, racler légèrement sa gorge et enfin s'avancer. S'arrêtant devant son bureau, il l'observa encore avec minutie, hésitant encore à lui remettre le document officiel lui étant adressé. Fronçant un sourcil, Alan se redressa finalement de toute sa hauteur et l'observa calmement d'un air autoritaire, demandant explication quant à son attitude aussi obscure qu'irrespectueuse. Le cadet se reprit et demanda franchement d'une voix légèrement rapide et dubitative :

* * *

- Cadet Guerec, sir. Je porte ici un message de la part du Général Gary Troyes à destination du Général Alan. J'ai été informé qu'ici se trouvait son bureau...

- Et vous avez été bien informé. Je suis celui que vous cherchiez. Pourriez-vous me remettre ce courrier afin que je connaisse ce que désire porter à mon attention le Général Gary ?

* * *

En silence, dans un geste prompt et une confusion d'excuses, le cadet déposa la missive sur son bureau. Sans le perdre du regard, le jeune général s'empara de la missive, qu'il lu en silence, concentré sur les fines lignes encrées et à l'écriture serrée, bien que élégante et raffinée, qui étaient de la main de son confrère de gestion de l'armée royale d'Hyrule. Essayant d'ignorer les regards insistants, presque dubitatifs du cadet, Alan concentra toute son attention sur l'objet du courrier, le relisant deux fois par prudence, avant de le replier, le reposer sur son bureau et annoncer au messager d'une voix posée, fraîche et empreinte d'un immense sérieux :

* * *

- Cadet Guerec, vous irez informer le Général Gary que j'ai bien reçu la missive et que je me rendrais dès demain à l'aube à la destination désirée par sa Majesté. Vous avez bien retenu ? Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer, cadet. Maintenant.

* * *

Une fois laissé de nouveau seul dans cette pièce cubique, dépouillée de tout sauf du minimum, d'un bureau, de deux sièges, d'étagères toutes remplies de piles sans fin de différents papiers officiels, dossiers et autres documents confidentiels ou militaires, diplomatiques, qui demandaient son autorité ou son aval. Et surtout grandissaient à chaque jour qui passait son ennui le plus profond ainsi que son sentiment de non-appartenance au même monde que ceux de ce château et de cette caserne. Qu'il enviait son cher camarade d'armes, qu'il enviait la liberté de ce dernier qui, à l'instar de la brise ou des rafales de vent, pouvait voguer où bon lui semblait, sans la moindre chaîne, tangible ou intangible, sans la moindre entrave qu'il ne soit qui puisse le retenir quelque part. Muet, il reposa le papier temporairement, contournant sa chaise et restant posé devant la fenêtre laissant passer la lueur d'un jour à son couchant dans la pièce. Les prunelles ocres observèrent sans un mot, comme plongés dans une muette contemplation, les feux d'un crépuscule nuancé, flamboyé, déchirure, embrasure céleste comme le dernier mouvement de résistance d'un jour qui allait, inévitablement, être renversé quelques heures durant par la nuit. Comme dans l'ordre des choses, du temps qui ne cesse de filer et de dicter les lois des êtres vivants et pensants, mais aussi de l'espace sans fin. Là-bas, quelque part, au loin... comme le soleil rougeoyant se noyait tranquillement vers l'horizon, sur la façade sénestre de l'horizon s'offrant à lui... au loin, droit devant lui... un mince sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, comme il se détourna de la fenêtre, mains croisées pensivement dans son dos, comme il glissa dans un souffle en repoussant des dossiers ne demandant plus son attention immédiate :

* * *

- Le Domaine Zora, n'est-ce pas... cela faisait longtemps que nous n'y avions pas été. Et pourtant c'est un lieu si important et si cher à nos coeurs, pas vrai Cynthia ? C'est là-bas que quelque chose s'est achevé... et que tout a commencé. C'est comme remonter le fleuve pour revenir à la source même... aux origines-mêmes des courants.

* * *

Ce lieu était à son coeur comme le crépuscule et l'aurore étaient au déroulement des jours, à l'écoulement vif, régulier, cruel de l'existence hylienne, ou des êtres vivants en général. Un lieu en plein accord avec la symbolique, les valeurs qu'il lui avait attaché, mais aussi au propre élément qu'il chérissait en son sein, en harmonie avec son peuple, sa géographie et ses traditions. Peuple Zora... peuple de sagesse, peuple de l'eau. L'eau... élément défenseur de la vie. Mais aussi élément porteur de mort, qui allait librement au grès de ses humeurs et du caprice des éléments, des déesses... ou se pliait aux volontés malices et imprévisibles du destin, du hasard, de la fortune. Élément imprévisible, tantôt adjuvant tantôt opposant aux êtres qu'il faisait vivre et périr selon son bon vouloir. Majestueuse Eau, tant capable de porter sur des flots conciliants ses favoris se laissant bercer en son sein, suivre le chemin qu'elle traçait pour eux, que de couler impitoyablement ceux osant lutter contre le courant. Chemin aquatique, sinueux, incertain, serpentins d'onde liquide claire qui de leur étreinte suffocante pouvait d'un geste...

* * *

[...]

* * *

... Serpentins d'onde liquide claire qui de leur étreinte suffocante pouvait d'un geste étouffer leur misérable et impuissante victime. Comme l'araignée qui aurait réussi à piéger entre ses filets le fol et téméraire insecte qui s'y serait trop près approché, se débattrait en vain, croyant futilement qu'il serait capable ainsi d'échapper à son irrémédiable sort. Qui, dans son attitude insensée, ne ferait qu'en fait s'enliser plus encore, perdre un peu plus son emprise sur la vie, et attiser le prédateur qui se repaît d'avance de son trépas. Et il était comme ce misérable petit moucheron piégé dans la toile de soie de l'araignée liquide, qui de ses courants traîtres et tortionnaires, s'acharnait à le garder au fond, là où la pression était aussi grande qu'inexistant était l'air salvateur, messager de la vie. L'épuisement le gagnait petit à petit, ses poumons en feu réclamaient le fluide translucide, gazeux, intangible et invisible qu'il n'était pas en mesure de leur procurer. Tout ceci, finalement, n'était-il qu'un rêve, un produit de son imagination, de son cerveau à l'instar d'un chant du cygne ? Allait-il vraiment périr en ces lieux inhospitaliers, si loin tant de sa terre natale déchue que de son foyer d'adoption ? Loin des siens, loin de Kyle, loin de Anar ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, vraiment... son esprit devait dérailler de plus en plus. Il avait perdu. Déjà. A quoi bon se débattre, s'entêter, quand on se sait déjà vaincu ? A quoi bon se battre contre un ennemi nettement plus puissant que soit, impossible à atteindre ? Résigné, rendu de plus en plus sonné par la douleur, il sentit rompre les murailles labiales protégeant sa vie, et les torrents d'eau rugir à l'assaut de son corps assiégé, prêts à éteindre la moindre flamme de vie qui animait encore son pauvre corps affaibli, ses yeux d'abord écarquillés de terreur avant de s'éteindre doucement, perdre de leur lueur animée pour se rendre à une défaite inévitable. Ses muscles, d'abord tétanisés, menaçaient de se relâcher dangereusement. Quelques minutes d'agonie... pour une sombre éternité insensible, intangible, néantifiée de paix absolue, qui avait dévoré la moindre sensation, la moindre connexion, le moindre lien à la vie et au futur jamais figé. C'est alors que, comme un cruel gardien qui se déciderait à fermer juste devant lui les portes de l'aboutissement, de la reddition, quelque chose avait attrapé son poignet droit qui, encore, se dressait en vain vers la surface scintillante, et aussi désespéramment inaccessible que les étoiles de la voûte céleste. Et, après un trop long ralenti, au sein d'une dévorante agonie, c'était comme si le temps commençait à se remettre en route. Si promptement, si confusément au sein de son cerveau affaibli qui ne désirait plus que cesser de souffrir autant, et se préparait à céder aux ténèbres éternelles d'un gouffre sans fin où se noyait le moindre espoir. Là où l'espace et le temps courraient vers leur fin, entraînant dans leur chute une misérable existence...

Et tout s'accéléra, brutalement. Comme l'eau déferlerait en rugissant, lors qu'elle avait mis à bas un barrage qui retenait son cours. Douloureusement, avec la plus abrupte brutalité qu'il soit. La paix noire et désespérée qui avait commencée à établir son empire sur son coeur, son esprit et son corps perdu en sa totalité, se retrouvait tout à coup brisée, repoussée avec hardiesse. L'incendie interne reprenait de plus belle, en un chaos de sensations aussi désagréables, confuses, paradoxales les unes que les autres. Après l'immobilité et la sensation de flottement aquatique, surgit tout à coup un contact dur et ferme avec un plan stable, rigide, ferme et solide. Après l'apathie et l'engourdissement progressif, après l'étreinte sournoise et cruelle des courants, quelque chose malmenait encore son corps, refusait de le laisser s'abandonner à l'aboutissement de tout. Par réflexe face à la ruée de sensations désagréables et douloureuses, il voulut faiblement se débattre contre la ou les responsables de leur survenue, mais là encore il était impuissant, immobilisé et à la merci des volontés qui s'amusaient tant à le torturer, à prolonger son tourment il semblerait. Quelque chose le retenait au sol, avec fermeté, et l'inclinait latéralement... à gauche ou à droite ? Senestre ou Dextre ? Il ne savait plus...

La douleur, qui était jusque lors, dans le cocon aquatique et meurtrier, redevenue assourdie, lancinante, s'embrasa de nouveau, comme les étincelles grouillant sous les cendres d'un incendie à peine éteint, que l'on réveillerait d'un jet d'huile de poix pour les attiser de plus belle. Quelque chose lui échappait, dans cette position étrange et impossible encore à définir pour son cerveau endormi dans laquelle on l'avait de force instauré. Au paroxysme de la douleur, alors qu'il croyait toucher la fin de tout... ce fut le contraire qui lui arriva, contre toute attente. Contre toute expectative, ce n'étaient ni les eaux tortionnaires, ni l'obscurité noire, froide et vide de la mort qui le reçurent et l'achevèrent de l'intérieur. Non... au contraire, elles se repliaient du champs de bataille, contraintes par des forces, pour des raisons lui échappant encore, dans une précipitation aussi douloureuse que des pieds nus marchant sur un chemin d'aiguilles perçantes et tranchantes à souhait. En des vagues violentes, qui allaient et revenaient, elles furent forcées de rompre leur siège et leur empire, leur emprise sur lui-même, et à l'instar du rayon de soleil après une bien noire et longue tempête, l'air reprenait ses droits. L'air, l'air, l'air ! Ô si bienvenu messager de l'espoir qui le rappelait à la vie. L'air ! Qui repoussait petit à petit l'incendie interne, obligeait ses poumons à se mettre de nouveau à l'oeuvre, son cerveau et son coeur de reprendre du service, et ses muscles de reprendre de leur ouvrage, progressivement. Et chassaient avec rage, au sein de violents et déchirants spasmes, les quelques fantassins aquatiques qui s'entêtaient encore à vouloir le consommer, le détruire de l'intérieur. L'air ! Puis, comme un miracle divin, le nuage confus qu'étaient alors ses pensées anéanties se dissipa lentement, et péniblement, avec lenteur, les choses commencèrent à rentrer dans l'ordre. Il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais était sûr d'une seule, unique, et très précieuse chose : le simple fait que, miraculeusement, il était tout simplement encore en vie.

Comme ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper de violentes et sèches quintes de toux, comme la vie reprenait ses droits, il eut confusément connaissance de voix qui parlaient autour de lui. Solitaire ou plusieurs ? Il ne pouvait encore le définir. Ce qui ne le rassurait pas entièrement. Et si c'étaient des ennemis, comme ceux qu'avaient évoqué Kyle avant que... Kyle... Kyle ? Kyle ! Tout d'un coup paniqué, il voulut se redresser, sans réfléchir, mais très vite quelque chose le maintint avec fermeté au sol, dans la position visiblement couchée, légèrement inclinée sur la droite, dans laquelle il avait été installé contre son grès. Une voix stridente, désagréable pour ses oreilles et ses sens encore chamboulés, vint siffler et s'écrier non-loin de lui, ordonnant de cette tonalité presque insupportable :

* * *

- Non mais... quel idiot ! Hey ! Mais es-tu fou ? Ne bouge pas, sinon tu vas gâcher tout ce qui a été fait pour te garder en vie ! Aucun respect pour les efforts d'autrui, vraiment !

* * *

Il allait lancer une réplique acerbe à quiconque possédait cette horrible et insupportable voix quand une nouvelle quinte de toux sèches et rauques le coupa dans son élan, quelqu'un le soutenant et l'aidant de son mieux pour laisser s'échapper de son corps encore engourdi l'eau qui menaçait ses poumons. Une fois, de longues minutes semblant s'étendre infiniment, cette tâche faite, l'hylien sentait son corps encore bien faible, et ses jambes ne purent le soutenir quand il s'entêta à vouloir se redresser. Kyle. Et Kyle, où était-il ? Était-ce Kyle ? Avait-il réussi à se débarrasser de cette créature ? Le corps encore frigorifié et fragile, mais les pensées déjà plus claires, il essaya de nouveau de parler, sans y parvenir. La voix, méconnue mais pas si inconnue que cela, continua avec un agacement perceptible bien que mêlé de patience malgré tout :

* * *

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit raisonnable d'essayer de parler, tu gaspillerais des forces que tu ferais mieux d'économiser. Déjà qu'il n'a pas été facile de te tirer d'affaire, alors ne ruine pas tout cela, d'accord ? Tu as déjà eu une chance incroyable que nous soyons passés dans le coin...

* * *

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, cette voix ? Qui n'était pas Kyle, ni quelqu'un de sa connaissance ? Des étrangers ? Il devait s'assurer de leur identité, savoir s'il était réellement en sécurité ou en danger à retardement. Où il était. L'hylien essaya lentement d'assumer une position assise, à défaut de pouvoir encore se remettre sur ses pieds, ses jambes visiblement encore engourdies et fébriles. Cette fois, la force inconnue ne s'y opposa pas, et l'aida au contraire à atteindre une position semi-assise, le soutenant encore d'une prise ferme, assurée, mais non agressive. Main posée sur son épaule, attentive, dont le ou la propriétaire semblait prêt à le rattraper s'il chutait encore pour quelque raison que ce fut. Il attendit quelques minutes, concentré sur sa respiration encore haletante et difficile, pour la calmer et s'enivrer de l'air vital qui lui avait tant manqué les minutes précédentes, immergé dans un océan obscur et trouble de courants capricieux et mortels au possible. Quelques minutes, et les tremblements se résorbèrent petit à petit, son coeur battant la chamade daigna se calmer quelque peu, reprendre des battements d'un rythme encore élevé, mais au moins à peu près normaux. L'incendie interne une fois éteint, la sensation de froid humide se fit plus intense encore, faisant courir sur sa peau des frissons à intervalles rapprochées et irrégulières, répétées, de manière incontrôlable. Un manteau, ou au moins une cape chaude, avait été posée sur ses épaules, et permettait à son corps de récupérer lentement une chaleur hylienne normale, s'il se fiait à la sensation revenante du toucher et de la masse présente sur ses épaules et son dos. Outre une deuxième source de chaleur à distance respectable, mais encore non identifiable comme ses yeux étaient encore clos, reposant sous des paupières lui semblant encore bien lourdes. Un à un, les sens revinrent à leur fonctionnement habituel, de même que ses pensées s'apaisèrent et se clarifièrent, lui permettant de mieux percevoir et comprendre son environnement tout en sons, ressentis, puisque encore aveugle et privé du sens vital de la vue. La voix, clairement féminine, d'un soprando parfois désagréable quand il grimpait dans les octaves les plus hautes, discutait visiblement avec un autre interlocuteur, jusque lors silencieux :

* * *

- Je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais il va falloir penser à reprendre notre route, maintenant qu'il est vivant et conscient. Tu sais combien la mission qui t'as été donnée est urgente et ne saurait souffrir d'un trop long délai. Si l'on ne veut pas que Hyrule s'effondre dans les ténèbres du Malin... le temps est contre nous... L...

* * *

Il ne pouvait souffrir plus longtemps de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il devait s'en assurer. Se dépliant légèrement de la position recroquevillée dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé les dernières minutes, il redressa lentement la tête de ses genoux, laissa s'étendre ses jambes et ouvrit lentement les paupières. Il dût y aller à plusieurs reprises, ses yeux étaient encore irrités il semblerait et sa vision floue au possible, lui donnant presque la nausée. Des taches confuses de couleurs disparates, comme si on les y avait apposées distraitement et sans la moindre logique que ce soit : des taches de vert, ici et là et en dominante majeure dans ses environs immédiats, des touches de bleu, assez sombre vers le haut, virant confusément en des nuances de noir d'encre et surtout du blanc. Plus particulièrement dans un certain endroit sur sa gauche, en une ligne brouillée au possible, presque oscillante, et en grands ensembles les entourant. Confus. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que la vision ne se précise un peu plus, et qu'il ne put enfin faire le lien entre ce qu'il voyait et la perception de son temps et de son espace immédiats. Le bleu-noir se révéla en fait être la voûte céleste nocturne, à peine piquetée d'étoiles timides ici et là, mais plus présentes quand même qu'au Bourg ou à Cocorico. Et pas du tout familières de ses deux terres d'accueil, donc le laissant sans réponse immédiate pour connaître l'endroit où il avait échoué si lamentablement. L'humidité persistante, doublée par un froid vif et mordant, s'expliquèrent bientôt par les légers clapotis d'une large source profonde recouverte d'une grotte non loin, et plus encore le long fleuve complètement gelé qui les environnait. La seule couleur chaude présente du tableau, immédiatement perceptible, était composée d'un petit feu de camps, qui crépitait faiblement mais bravement pour repousser la noirceur, les rudes frimas du lieu et ses dangers multiples. Le vert dominant ondulait ici et là en un relief varié, il semblerait assez accentué s'il en croyait les ondulations immédiates du fleuve gelé serpentin, et était surtout moucheté d'un blanc de neige particulièrement glacial. Mais là n'était pas la plus grande merveille de l'endroit : c'était surtout, au loin vers l'Est, ces immenses chutes d'eau figées par le gel, qui semblaient aussi endormie, piégées dans un froid mortel, qui s'offraient à ses yeux ébahis. Sous le choc et particulièrement perdu, il se demanda à voix haute et à personne en particulier :

* * *

- Déesses... où suis-je donc ? Rien de tout cela ne me rappelle Cocorico ou quelque autre terrain m'étant familier... quoique. Où ai-je déjà entendu parler de telles chutes... j'ai déjà lu cela quelque part. On m'en a déjà parlé. Mais qui... peu important. Surtout quoi. Oh... saintes Déesses, ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense que c'est... les.. les Chutes Zora ? A l'extrême Sud-Est du royaume ? Mais... mais... par quelle diablerie me suis-je...

* * *

Il s'interrompit brutalement comme les souvenirs des récents événements coulèrent à flot dans sa mémoire, et que tout le monde l'entourant sembla se figer de son point de vue. Tétanisé quelques secondes, il se redressa promptement, se maudissant de n'y avoir pensé avant. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un se lever hâtivement à quelques mètres de lui, la voix criarde jurer quelque chose, mais rien ne lui était important sur le moment. Son esprit était entièrement, complètement focalisé sur un seul objet, une seule personne, cruellement et inexplicablement absente sur le moment. La seule personne en qui il aurait eu pleinement confiance, et qui attisa tant son inquiétude du fait du manque de certitude de sa survie. Il sentit ses jambes trembler et protester devant un effort aussi inattendu et brutal, mais il les ignora et avança fébrilement, d'une démarche hésitante et hasardeuse, vers le plan d'eau qu'il venait de reconnaître, enfin de déduire avec l'aide de ses souvenirs. Il s'en approcha lentement, décidé en dépit de sa faiblesse à ré-affronter témérairement les caprices des courants et risquer de rencontrer funestement la terreur des abysses qui lui faisaient pourtant si peur, mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire trois pas chancelants supplémentaires qu'une main ferme le retint dans ses intentions, enserrant fermement son avant-bras et l'empêchant de s'avancer plus encore du danger dont il avait été tiré de justesse quelques heures auparavant. Au bord de l'hystérie et de la panique, il essaya de se débattre, de se défaire de l'étau de fer qui le retenait sagement sur place, s'écriant d'une voix paniquée moins rauque que précédemment :

* * *

- Kyle ! Non, lâchez-moi ! Je n'étais pas seul, mon ami était là aussi ! Kyle, je dois aller l'aider, il est encore... ! Il a besoin de moi, je ne peux le laisser... pas avec cette horreur... Kyle !

- Et voilà qu'il déraisonne maintenant ! Que quelqu'un l'arrête, il va se faire plus mal encore dans cet état !

- Je n'étais pas seul ! Laissez-moi, je dois y aller ! Kyle est encore là-dedans... il était avec moi ! Je dois y aller, par les saintes déesses, que vous le vouliez ou...

* * *

La force du désespoir lui permit temporairement de se délivrer de l'emprise qui le contenait sur place, mais très vite quelque chose - enfin, quelqu'un pour être plus précis - s'interposa entre son périlleux objectif et lui-même. Comme le jeune hylien essayait de réfléchir à comment le contourner, dans une rapidité et calme surprenants l'inconnu s'avança vers lui, et s'arrêta. Lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser passer, et qu'il était vain dans son état que de chercher à s'y opposer. Furieux, en dépit de sa faiblesse, l'orphelin redressa sa tête encore bien pâle dans l'idée de planter son regard noisette fiévreux mais résolu dans celui de son "opposant", mais sa résolution recouvrée mourut dans l'œuf quand il eut la surprise de reconnaître celui faisant obstacle à sa décision. Il connaissait cette silhouette, et la personne à laquelle elle appartenait. Fermement planté sur ses positions, bras croisés et le regard ferme et déterminé restait figé dans le sien, soutenant sans peine son accusation silencieuse et la confrontant sans la moindre peine avec une résolution égale à la sienne. Les sourcils froncés, les traits tendus et préoccupés, le guerrier hylien fit un signe horizontal, de gauche à droite, de la tête pour marquer sa désapprobation ferme et rigoureuse, ses yeux bleus encadrés par les mèches blondes vibrants et étincelants d'une lueur de refus obtus et inaltérable. Un simple coup d'oeil à la tunique d'un bleu sombre encore humide en apparence du héros et ami rencontré, enfin retrouvé, il y a peu, quelques semaines, quelques jours, l'informa de l'identité de son providentiel sauveur, là où son esprit avait refusé de faire les liens avec les propos de la voix féminine agaçante et moralisatrice au possible. Si déjà son attitude n'était pas claire, le guerrier insista dans un bref murmure en voyant l'imprudent, téméraire et déraisonnable jeune hylien si peu disposé à l'écouter :

* * *

- Non, Alan.

* * *

Par deux simples mots, il parvenait à exprimer tout ce que d'autres auraient déblatéré avec dix fois plus de termes. Plus forte était encore leur intensité, leur impact, que son ami n'était vraiment pas bavard d'ordinaire, du peu qu'il l'avait connu. Et si rare était sa prise de parole, qu'elle n'en était que plus précieuse et plus puissante encore. Figé, tremblant tant de faiblesse, de la frustration d'impuissance que de rage froide, le deuxième coup de dague dans le coeur vint lorsque la deuxième voix féminine, émanant effectivement d'une petite boule bleu clair scintillante et volant dans les cieux au dessus de l'épaule du guerrier des légendes venus des bois lointains, ajouta avec gravité inhabituelle, incompréhension et une légère teinte de compassion :

* * *

- Nous ne voyons pas de qui tu parles. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Tu étais seul quand Link est venu te porter secours alors que tu te noyais. C'est aussi vrai que nous ne comprenons pas comment tu es parvenu jusque ici...

* * *

Les yeux noisette ronds de terreur et d'incompréhension devant de tels propos, semblant si réels et si sincères de la voix de la fée et pourtant auxquels il refusait d'adhérer, Alan reporta son regard vers son ami aux cheveux blonds, espérant que ce dernier réfuterait ces propos, lui donnerait la moindre once d'espoir de récuser la dizaine d'horribles scénariis possibles de ce qui aurait pu arriver à son meilleur ami et ami d'enfance venu de Cocorico. Hélas, la tête blonde sertie d'un long et imposant bonnet d'un bleu de nuit ne fit aucun geste pour démentir les propos de la fée, les traits montrant tant la résignation silencieuse que de la compassion, les yeux d'un éclat bleuté amical mais assertifs de la nouvelle annoncée précédemment, comme pour répondre à sa question muette et silencieuse. Horrifié, le tout jeune homme de seize - dix-sept années de vie seulement recula de deux pas, pâle comme un linge, répétant confusément et d'un ton paniqué "non, ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas possible", les mains posées sur ses tempes. Ce n'était effectivement pas possible. Kyle n'aurait pas pu... Kyle ne serait pas... et pourtant... Comme il restait figé, sans réactions, Link finit par s'enquérir silencieusement de son état, lui jetant un regard ondin soucieux et préoccupé. Comme il ne répondait pas, il le prit par l'épaule et le conduisit doucement, mais fermement loin du bassin, plus près du feu, et l'amena à s'asseoir. Ce que, inhabituellement docile et sans réaction de protestation, le jeune hylien aux cheveux bruns esquissa en silence, le regard brun terne et perdu, contenant par dignité des larmes silencieuses. Kyle serait... ? Ignorant un temps les coups d'oeil soucieux de son ami, qui discutait entre temps avec sa fée de termes qu'il ne suivait même pas sous l'effet du choc, Alan se ressassa les différentes nouvelles qui lui avait été annoncées. Il était perdu quelque part en Hyrule, non loin des terres Zora, seul ou presque, en terre si ce n'est totalement ennemie au moins très hostile. Il restait sans nouvelles de Kyle. S'en était-il sorti d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Avait-il réussi à terrasser ou au moins s'échapper de l'horrible créature-fléau de ces eaux sombres et souterraines; qui inspira longtemps à Alan la phobie des eaux profondes ? Était il encore en vie ou son cadavre flottait-il dans une ondée de sang quelque part dans ces grottes solitaires ou ces cours d'eaux souterrains si traîtres ? Dans une étrange association d'idées, il vint aussi à s'inquiéter des sorts de Helen, sa nourrice si chère, et de Anar, là bas, dans une Cocorico encore assiégée sans doute par des hordes de monstres. Ses derniers échanges, ses dernières disputes d'avec Kyle dans les grottes lui revinrent lugubrement à l'esprit.

* * *

_"Je vais essayer de ne pas m'énerver. Alan. Réponds moi, sans mensonge. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?"_

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, en effet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, par les déesses, pour mériter d'infliger de tels sorts à ceux qu'il aimait ? Le remord et la culpabilité s'instaurèrent lentement dans son esprit en de vils et sombres serpentins embrumant sa réflexion. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait abandonné - certes malgré lui, mais quand même - à leurs sorts, peut-être tragiques et pis encore incertains, ses deux êtres les plus proches encore en vie, es dire son mentor Sheikah Anar et son frère de coeur Kyle Labriaux. Peut-être était-il indirectement responsable de leurs malheurs ? Des malheurs de son village ? Dans quoi s'était-il fourré sans réfléchir ? Les leçons de morale et de prudence de Anar lui revinrent douloureusement à l'esprit et l'oreille, une fois qu'il était trop tard à son goût pour qu'elles fussent réellement utiles à quelque chose. Qu'avait-il fait ? Portait-il malheur à ceux lui tenant compagnie ?

* * *

_"Cette... chose que tu portes, Alan, te promeut dans la très élitiste liste noire des hommes les plus recherchés de tout Hyrule, morts ou vifs, à l'instar de notre estimée Princesse disparue ou du Héros du Temps. Toutes mes félicitations."_

* * *

Il frissonna au souvenir de ces propos, baissant plus encore la tête, ses jambes repliées contre son torse, enserrées nerveusement par ses bras encore fins, très légèrement musclés de la vie rude de Cocorico, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux et fixant tantôt le sol, tantôt sans intérêt réel les flammes crépitantes du feu de camps. Le sarcasme inquiet de la voix de son perdu meilleur ami lui revenait sans cesse en tête, jusqu'à ce que ses traits se durcirent d'un élan de colère enflammée aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Un changement qui alerta visiblement Link, qui se détourna alors de sa conversation silencieuse et muette avec la fée bleutée pour poser des yeux céruléens soucieux et intrigués vers lui. Le jeune hylien inerme se déplia dans une position de tailleur, dans des gestes secs et agacés, jetant un regard foudroyant à son poignet droit alors mis à nu comme il avait retroussé légèrement la manche de tissu fin de villageois de Cocorico jusqu'au coude, et qu'il jura dans un grondement de colère et de frustration conjuguées en un cocktail émotif dévastateur :

* * *

- Tout cela à cause de ceci, je suis sûr que c'est à cause... c'est juste à cause d'un maudit tatouage que Kyle... Mais diable pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas écouté Anar ? Ah... soit maudite espèce de satanée marque qui ne m'apporte que des malheurs depuis que je la porte !

* * *

Furieux, il allait s'emparer, consommé dans sa colère fumante, du couteau-dague rouillé qu'il lui restait de Cocorico, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'expression étonnée dans tous les sens du terme et plus inquiète encore de son seul ami dont l'existence était encore assurée. Pas plus que le bref échange de regards avec la petite boule bleu ciel qu'était la fée l'accompagnant, Navi, d'ailleurs. C'est à peine s'il fut conscient du mouvement furtif et discret du guerrier de Farore pour gagner ses côtés, et retenir d'une poigne ferme sa main gauche qui cherchait si désespérément l'arme blanche, pour une intention aussi obscure que peu rassurante pour le héros qui ne désirait que le bien-être du jeune villageois. Surprenant grandement ce dernier, qui lui jeta un regard intrigué masquant à peine la douleur refoulée et le sentiment de perdition extrême vis-à-vis de la situation compliquée dans laquelle il semblait enlisé. Relâchant sous l'insistance silencieuse de son compagnon la garde de la dague-couteau de piètre qualité, sentant en réponse la pression sur son bras se relâcher et le délivrer, avant de voir le regard curieux et prudent du guerrier des bois se porter vers son bras droit.

Instinctivement - bien qu'étrangement la pulsion du réflexe de préserver le secret fut nettement moins forte que d'ordinaire - il essaya de le dérober à la vue du jeune hylien tout de bleu vêtu. Mais Link, d'un regard insistant, avec gentillesse, et indiquant qu'il avait entendu ses précédentes paroles, le figea dans sa réaction inconsciente et l'observa d'yeux bleus vifs et soucieux qui demandaient quelques explicitations. Voyant que le brun restait dans le silence, comme sur ses gardes, il attendit avec patience sans rien masquer de son souci amical pour sa sécurité. Patience récompensée au bout de quelques minutes, comme Alan consentit à ne plus se dérober, conscient qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce duel silencieux de volontés contradictoires. En effet, le jeune hylien se disait aussi que peut-être, Link étant visiblement un guerrier expérimenté et sillonnant la grande contrée d'Hyrule, pourrait peut-être le renseigner un peu plus sur ce que représentait le symbole et ses implications. Légèrement appréhensif et inquiet à chaque minute s'écoulant, il daigna laisser en vue son poignet droit sous l'éclairage rougeoyant et oscillant des flammes du feu de camps, guettant avec attention ses réactions. Qui ne furent pas exactement celles auxquelles il se serait attendu, les sourcils froncés et l'air préoccupé de son ami ne le rassurant guère comme il consultait du regard sa fée, comme pour confirmer quelque chose. Alan s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, quelque peu agacé de ne pouvoir prendre part à l'évidente discussion silencieuse le concernant entre les deux interlocuteurs, quand heureusement pour ses nerfs éreintés la fée s'exclama puis lui demanda avec grand sérieux alors que Link relâchait son bras, l'air songeur et franchement inquiet !

* * *

- Par le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ! Serait-ce... et pourtant il n'est pas supposé en exister une supplémentaire. Mais ce motif et l'aura qui s'en dégage... mais comment se fait-il... ?

- Sauriez-vous de quoi il s'agit ? Kyle avait l'air de savoir quelque chose dessus, et le motif... m'est familier. Mais ce n'est pas logique, pas du tout même. En outre, il n'a été que source de malheurs pour moi depuis qu'il...

- ... je crois que tu es un enfant originaire du Bourg d'Hyrule. Tu as du donc logiquement entendre parler du Temple du Temps et de la légende qui y est associée, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Sentant les regards étonnement sérieux de la fée et de Link posés sur lui, Alan les dévisagea avec un étonnement teinté d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension, et le jeune inerme prit le temps de méditer sur sa réponse, de réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait utiliser avant de se lancer avec une très grande prudence et attention :

* * *

- Celle du Héros du Temps ? La légende populaire qui veut que, en cas de grand danger où le Mal viendrait sévir sur les terres d'Hyrule, un héros choisi par les Trois Grandes, guidé par l'un des autres émissaires des Déesses, viendrait au secours du royaume, purifier le royaume du mal qui l'afflige. Ma mère me l'avait déjà contée, mais elle est très populaire ces dernières années, avec la note d'espoir qu'elle porte dans ces heures sombres... mais je ne comprends pas le rapprochement d'avec cette marque. Que... ?

* * *

Même s'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à penser que le royaume était condamné à lentement sombrer sous les griffes maléfiques du Roi du Désert, et que le Héros du Temps ne viendrait jamais à leur aide. Que la légende n'était que racontar populaire inventé pour rassurer le peuple et leur redonner courage dans les heures sombres. Alan lui-même l'aurait interprétée en ce sens, si sa mère n'avait pas autant insisté sur l'importance de cette légende et n'avait pas été si convaincue de sa véracité avec ardeur. Et ne l'avait mené régulièrement au Temple du Temps écouter les prières aux Déesses, et aux légendes et autres mystères locaux qui y étaient souvent contés en fin de semaine. De plus en plus perplexe, il observa l'échange visuel entre Link et sa fée, le premier demandant visiblement le consentement de sa compagne pour quelque obscure raison, avant d'approuver distraitement avec une ombre de sourire de remerciement. Puis le regard céleste revint vers lui, grave et sérieux, ce qui mit tout de suite en garde Alan, tandis que Link ôtait méticuleusement son gantelet protégeant son poignet et sa main gauche. Sous l'oeil intrigué et perdu du villageois, le guerrier venu des bois dressa calmement son bras gauche de manière à ce que la surface supérieure de son poignet lui soit visible. D'abord perplexe, Alan se figea ensuite de stupéfaction en y voyant un motif aussi familier que différent. Familier par la forme pyramidale, composée de trois triangles formant un ensemble équilatéral, dont un brillant légèrement plus que les autres. Mais différent puisque de couleur d'or pur et non bleutée comme la sienne, le triangle central renversé n'était pas légèrement souligné comme le sien, et celui qui scintillait légèrement était non celui central précisément mais celui situé à la base de la pyramide, à gauche. Complètement étonné, frappé d'une forte stupeur, Alan ne put que murmurer d'une voix basse en fixant d'un regard interloqué le guerrier venu des bois :

* * *

- Celui-ci m'est encore plus familier. Je crois l'avoir vu représenté sur la grande statue du plafond, cerclé par les statues de Dihn, Nayru et Farore. Aussi sur les fresques du Temple, et dans les livres narrant... Attends, ne me dis pas que... Link. Ce serait donc toi... tu serais le Héros du Temps ? Depuis tout ce temps ? La légende... serait donc vraie ?

* * *

Son ami aux cheveux blonds - et à présent confirmé comme Héros du Temps - approuva d'un léger signe de tête, avec un mince sourire confiant et humble, une lueur déterminée brillant dans ses prunelles célestes, tout en remettant en place son gantelet avec grand soin et dextérité. Et laissant un jeune hylien inerme avec une myriade de questions sans fin parsemées des différents impacts de cette révélation conséquente, et de ses conséquences précisément. D'un côté, cela résolvait en partie certaines interrogations lors de leurs deux premières rencontres puis retrouvailles, au Bourg puis à Cocorico, de l'autre cela en apportait d'autres par milliers, venant s'ajouter en amas confus à celles déjà bien présentes dans son esprit. Mais, désireuse de revenir sur son point initial, Navi ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se donner aussi rapidement la migraine et demanda, exprimant sans doute aussi une question silencieuse de Link :

* * *

- En revanche... ton cas semble aussi inattendu, unique que... indéniablement lié à tout ceci. Jamais je n'avais entendu parler de... enfin. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment es-tu entré en possession de ce... cet objet sacré ?

- Je... je ne sais pas trop. A vrai dire, je me rappelle que c'était quelques jours après votre départ. Le village... Cocorico a été attaqué par des hordes de monstres. J'ai été forcé au repli sur les hauteurs par mon tuteur et mentor, Anar, et c'est comme nous étions menacés que l'ocarina s'est mis à agir étrangement... que je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes gestes, et que mes doigts jouaient cette musique alors inconnue... cette silhouette drapée de bleue si puissante qui est apparue ensuite... tandis que je chutais je-ne-sais-trop-où, elle m'a dit d'étranges choses et elle...

* * *

Toujours un peu sous le choc des dernières nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre, le jeune hylien, sentant étrangement qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, entreprit alors de leur raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis leur dernier croisement dans le village de Cocorico, comme il l'avait fait pour Kyle, mais en plus détaillé, certains éléments lui revenant avec plus de détails que précédemment. Évoquant par exemple, l'existence étrange de cette silhouette toute de bleue drapée, qu'il avait aperçue à deux reprises, l'une lors du massacre et de la destruction du Bourg d'Hyrule auxquels il avait survécu - sans aller dans les détails, le souvenir lui étant toujours un peu délicat - et la deuxième lors de la dernière attaque de Cocorico. Le chant mystérieux aussi qu'elle lui avait enseigné, élément qu'il avait caché à Kyle, et où il fut rassuré de constater que Link le connaissait aussi. Tout semblait très obscur et confus pour lui, mais visiblement moins pour ses deux interlocuteurs. Du moins, légèrement moins. Quand il eut enfin achevé son long récit, la fatigue le rattrapa et se manifesta par un large et généreux bâillement, il eut un regard d'excuse envers Link qui lui fit signe qu'il n'en était rien, et silencieusement lui fit comprendre qu'il pourrait se reposer, il veillerait la nuit pour sécuriser leur campement. Tandis que le villageois orphelin se reposait, épuisé par tous ces événements et révélations soudaines, l'avalanche de questions encore présentes dans son esprit, quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'aube pointait enfin son nez et amenait avec elle une relative sécurité pour les voyageurs, Link et Navi reprirent leur route silencieusement, semblant quitter l'étrange royaume prisonnier des glaces vers une destination connus d'eux seuls, après que le premier se soit assuré que leur compagnon temporaire soit en pleine sécurité. Beaucoup de questions tournaient encore à son sujet, mais Link pour l'heure se contentait des deux certitudes qu'il avait : d'un, le jeune hylien était de leur côté, et le resterait lui soufflait son instinct. De deux, comme cela avait été prouvé sept ans et quelques semaines auparavant, ils seraient amenés sans doute à se recroiser. Car, comme le paisible endormi l'ignorait encore, son futur et son destin avaient été scellés et mêlés au sort de Hyrule depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Et ce n'était que le commencement.

* * *

_La vie est une longue route distordue,_  
_Infinies sont ses grandes possibilités,_  
_C'est au croisement de ces sentiers,_  
_Que son pouvoir unique est révélé._

_La vie est puissante : imprévisible,_  
_Elle crée et unit, sépare et détruit,_  
_Des inconnues sur ces chemins,_  
_Se rencontrent selon leur destin._

_Dans une heure sombre, triste et décisive,_  
_Le héros de lumière et le guerrier de l'ombre,_  
_Voient leurs routes se croiser dans la pénombre,_

_Mais au matin ils reprendront leur propre route,_  
_L'un ira vers un village dévasté des montagnes,_  
_L'autre vers une terre endormie par le gel qui la gagne_


End file.
